Broken Youth: La vida en la Academia de Konoha
by KIMKIM14
Summary: En el mundo moderno ninja las artes ninja ya no son importantes, pero son parte de la tradición. Ahora los adolescentes actuales viven una vida "normal" de escuela como buscan por amor. Pares: Sasusaku, Naruhina, SaIno, Nejiten, Shikatema y muchos mas...
1. Intro

**Broken Youth**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Prólogo**

Por muchas generaciones personas han sido capacitadas en las artes ninja, pero no siempre ha sido así. Una vez hubo un tiempo en la historia cuando la gente no sabía nada de los shinobi ni siquiera de la existencia de chakra. Es desconocido exactamente cómo ninjas llegaron a ser, lo único que se sabe sobre su origen son los rollos de chakra. Los rollos de chakra fueron los primeros en revelar a todo el mundo la existencia de chakra y cómo manipularlo. Otro misterio es el autor de estos pergaminos. Quand se realizo un seguimiento de los rollos en el tiempo fueron a aproximadamente encontrados en la época cuando el legendario sabio de seis rutas se presume que vagan por la tierra.

El sabio de seis rutas se dice que es sólo un mito, pero algunos creen que realmente existió y que fue el primero en saber sobre los poderes especiales que poseían de personas. Según leyenda el sabio de seis rutas salvó al mundo de la destrucción de una bestia monstruosa de diez colas. Se dijo que después de que derrotó a la criatura que tomó la chakra y arrojó el cuerpo en el cielo y que hizo lo que hoy llamamos la Luna. La chakra de la bestia de cola diez fue muy fuerte de lo que manejar por si solo y por eso colocó una gran parte de ella en 9 animales. Las criaturas fueron un mapache, un gato, una tortuga, un mono, un caballo, una babosa, un escarabajo, un buey y un zorro. Algunos de esos animales se mutaron y crecieron colas adicionales, eran criaturas todavía inofensivas aunque se miraran diferentes y tenía una cantidad inmensa de chakra. Aunque no sea seguro que el sabio de seis rutas existió, las 9 bestias realmente existen. La gente llaman a las bestias con colas los bijuu. Los bijuu de alguna manera obtuvo la inmortalidad y todavía viven hasta de hoy. Quand las personas averiguado como usar la chakra y comenzaron a luchar entre sí, ellos querían utilizar las criaturas como armas para su propia conveniencia; antes de que ocurra eso un grupo de monjes sabiendo lo que queria hacer la gente, intenciones tomaron los bijuu y los difusión a lo largo de las Naciones. Estos monjes se convirtió en los primeros guardianes de los bijuu o jinchuuriki.

Unas pocas generaciones después de que la gente aprendió cómo controlar la chakra empezaron a formar clanes y aislarse de cada uno. Pronto descubrión las personas que podian mezclar su chakra con los elementos naturales alrededor de ellos como: rayos, aire, tierra, fuego y agua. Clanes dentro de la misma nación podrían manipular generalmente el mismo elemento debido a los recursos naturales a su alrededor, y por eso es cómo surtieron los nombres de la mayoría de las Naciones. Normalmente cada clan tenía una o varias técnicas especiales que sólo ellos podían utilizar. Algunas de las técnicas fueron de alguna manera pasadas genéticamente por estos se denominan límite de linaje o Kekkei Genkai. Habilidades Ninja fueron eventualmente clasificados en tres diferentes grupos que son el ninjutsu que normalmente implica señales de mano y elementos, taijutsu que es mano a mono o combate de armas y genjutsu que juega trucos en la mente de opositores. Cuando los clanes se ampliado ellos comenzaron a luchar más y más. En algunas de estas batallas clanes completos fueron exterminados.

Personas finalmente se cansaron de los interminables e inútiles pleitos, que muchos decidieron congregar todos los clanes shinobi de una región y crear un pueblo. El primer pueblo creado fue Konohagakure o la aldea oculta en las hojas como muchos lo llaman. Konoha fue ubicado en la nación del fuego que tenía muchos shinobi fuertes. Con el establecimiento de Konoha llegó el nacimiento de el primer Kage el Hokage. El Hokage sería el líder de todos los shinobi en la nación del fuego; Algunos discutieron que el Hokage tendría demasiado poder y derrocar a líder de la nación real el señor feudal. La discusión se resolvió pronto y otras naciones pronto siguieron el ejemplo de Konoha y creadon sus propias aldeas ocultas y Kage.

Justo después de que los pueblos se crearon palabra consiguió que todos los bijuu por alguna razón se encontraban en el templo de fuego de la nación de fuego, gente se enojardon porque pensaban Konoha sería desbordamiento en el poder y utilizar ese poder de el bijuu para destruir y conquistar a las otras naciones. El primer Hokage no desea iniciar una guerra por esto, por lo que decidió hacer un tratado donde las bestias con colas fueron divididas entre las cinco grandes naciones. Guerra era inevitable, poco después de la que se firmó el Tratado las nuevas Naciones se fueron a guerra. Esta vez lucharon por ser la nación más fuerte. Esta guerra no fue como eran las demás esta fue realmente devastadora y duro años finalmente fue conocida como la primera Guerra Mundial de Shinobi. Cuando la guerra terminó finalmente muchas personas habían perecido junto con dos de los Hokages. Fueron tiempos cortos de paz después de la guerra pero dos otras guerras mundials ocurrieron tambien. Al final de la tercera guerra se firmó un Tratado de paz válido entre todas las Naciones shinobi y no ha habido ningún conflicto con él hasta ahora.

Ahora más de una década después de la última guerra mundial es un momento de verdadera paz. El mundo ha cambiado para mejor debido a la paz. En esta época la gente no suelen permanecer en el pasado pero miran al futuro y avanzar hacia delante. Llegó a ser así hacia el final de la tercera guerra cuando la gente empezó a enfocarse más en la modernización que la propia guerra. Después que la guerra industrial se disparó, el mundo shinobi cambiado completamente. Las armas y justsus fueron reemplazados por teléfonos y automóviles. El Hokage es nada más que un alcalde ahora y los bijuu ahora son meras mascotas. La aldea se convirtió bastante en una ciudad con rascacielos gigantes y carreteras llenas. La modernización ha hecho un mundo menos violento. Ahora en día las artes ninja no son una parte significativa del mundo como eran antes, pero siguen siendo una parte de la tradición que nunca se puede borrar.

Hoy la generación actual se les enseñan diferente que la generación antes que ellos. Están aprendiendo acerca de las cosas más útiles que las artes ninja. Todas las escuelas, excepto la Academia de Konoha han cesado por completo la enseñasa de las artes ninja a sus alumnos. La otras escuelas piensan que les sería inútiles, puesto que ya no se usan y ya se les enseña por la familia del estudiante. Las artes ninja son una pequeña parte del currículo académico en Konoha, pero sin embargo, es la principal razón que motiva a muchas familias de muchas naciones para enviar a sus hijos. Academia de Konoha es un nombre bienmente conocido pero aún no se sabe mucho acerca de la propia escuela o de las personas individuales que asistir allí. El enfoque ahora debe transformarse a ellos porque ellos tienen la llave para la siguiente parte de la historia. Esta historia en la historia será de esta generación y cómo viven sus vidas antes, durante y después de entrar en la Academia de Konoha.


	2. Recuerdo 1:1

**Broken Youth**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.1.1: Recuerdo**

"Creo que es extraño que cuando somos niños estamos tan deseosos de crecer, pero cuando estamos más grandes deseamos que podríamos volver''. Sakura de pensamiento a sí misma.

Sakura estaba acostada en su espalda en medio de una pradera abierta. El campo estaba lleno de flores que se marchitaron y césped que se había convertido en un color marrón oliva. Sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza y con sus ojos cerrados. Ella estaba disfrutando del sol cálido, que salia a través de la sobrecarga de las nubes y hizo sus mejillas un color rosado. Una ligera brisa soplaba sobre ella, movendo las hojas del césped junto con su largo-lujoso-bello-pelo rosado. Por encima de ella las nubes parecen bailar en el interminable cielo azul. Su respiración era suave al igual que la brisa, que transportaba algunos pétalos de flor de cerezo de un árbol en flor final que se encontraba al final de la vasta pradera, los pétalos suavemente cayeron abajo y aterrizó a lo largo de cuerpo tranquilo de Sakura. Lo que se dio la impresión de que ella estaba en un sueño profundo, pero sin embargo, no estaba dormida porque su mente no estaba soñando sino en el pensamiento, recordando la memoria débil de su infancia. Los recuerdos que ella fue recordado y que fueron grabados permanentemente en su cerebro fueron las de los eventos, que se habían producido en ese mismo Prado hace muchos años atrás.

Sakura penso a sí misma nuevamente. "Como miro hacia atrás a mi infancia, me parece de cómo ignorante fui una vez. Cuando era joven, todo fue tan sencillo. El mundo para mí fue un hermoso lugar, no vi el odio que llevan la gente, pero sólo el amor que mostraron uno al otro. Entonces pensé de todo el mundo como iguales, pero pronto el destino me enseñó que no todo el mundo piensa lo mismo".

**Nueve años y medio antes:**

Fue a finales de la primavera y el Prado estaba lleno de flores preciosas. Había cientos de ellos y de todo tipo. Una hermosa Sakura seis años de edad fue recogiendo flores y haciendo un bonito ramo pequeño. Sakura llevaba una camisa de manga larga azul oscuro con agujeros corriendo por las mangas. También, llevaba una falda roja con mallas negras. Su cabello era corto, no tocaba sus hombros, y fue acompañado de algunos flecos que cubrieron su frente todo y parte de sus ojos. Tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos fueron brillantes con alegría.

Cuando ella terminado de recoger sus flores ella se arrodilló en el medio del campo y comenzó a organizarlas. El Prado estaba lleno de otras chicas que también estaban recogiendo flores aquí y allá. De repente un grupo de niñas mayores se acercó a Sakura aunque ella no las noto hasta que las escuchó soltar risitas. Ella miró y delante de ella vio tres niñas: una rubia, una pelirroja y una morena.

La pelirroja estaba en medio de las otras chicas y fue la primera en hablar. Dijo, "Agradables flores, Rosita."

"Gracias," Sakura educadamente dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?", preguntó la pelirroja.

"Sakura", fue su respuesta.

"Sakura, puedo ver sus flores?", preguntó la niña.

"Seguro", dijo Sakura entregandole las flores.

"Qué bonitas flores", dijo la niña les rastreo. "Que mal que están bastante bonitas para ti," dijo como comenzó rasgando las flores a jirones y lanzarlos al suelo.

"Por qué?..." Fue Sakura todas administradas a decir.

¿"Que eres un perro? Que es lo intentas hacer con ese cabello a través de su frente?"dijo a la niña, con una mirada arrogante en su cara, pero antes de Sakura podría incluso abrir la boca para responder la niña siguió.

"Espera, no me lo digas, sé lo que está intentando hacer, intentas ocultar el hecho de que su frente es gigante por detrás de los que esa cosa que llamas fleco," ella se rió y dijo "Patética".

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" Sakura dice sus ojos al agua y tuvo un nudo en la garganta. "Qué te he hecho para que me hagas esto?" lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

"Oh, nada solo es que no puedo detener me al decir que algo es feo cuando lo veo." dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo con su cabeza en alta.

Sakura ahora tenia su cara en sus rodillas llorando, sus brazos fueron envueltos estrechamente al alrededor sus rodillas.

"Aw, mirar el pequeño bebé," dijo la rubia.

"Waah! Waah! Quiero a mi mami,"se burló de la morena, pretendiendo a llorar frotando sus ojos.

"¡ Qué lloróna," dijo la pelirroja y, todas las niñas comenzaron a reír.

Luego desde detrás de las niñas vino una voz que dijo en carga y enojada. "Alto! Deja la en paz!"

Las chicas se dieron vuelta y vieron a una chica con corto cabello rubio y ojos azules brillantes. Ella llevaba una blusa color crema y pantalones púrpuras. Sus flecos estaban agarrós para el lado con un pequeño clip rojo. Sus manos estaban en sus lados y tenía un aspecto enojado en su rostro.

"?" Dijeron todas las tres niñas.

"Me escucharon. Dejarla en paz!"la chica dijo dando un paso adelante, inclinando la cabeza hacia sus caras y dándoles un aspecto duro.

"Por qué debemos?", dijo la pelirroja girando su espalda a la chica, los demás siguieron.

La niña camino al otro lado y se mantuvo junta la todavía sollozante Sakura. La niña rió y, a continuación, dijo "yo sé por qué hacen esto."

"No, sabe", dijo la pelirroja.

"Sí, Lo sé, estás haciendo esto porque estas celosa," dijo la niña. Mandíbulo de pelirroja y tambien lo hicieron los de sus amigas. "Sí, estas celosa de cuánto más bonita es que ti, y para que ustedes se sientan mejor la intimidan."

"Humph, tu no sabes nada," devolvió la pelirroja, al cruzar los brazos, levantando la cabeza en alta y pisando fuerte su pie.

Después de un momento de silencio ella dio la vuelta y se fue, sus amigas no lejos de ella.

"Como pense! Está bien que dejaron por propia voluntad porque estaba a punto de hacer que se vayan".

"Muchas gracias", dijo la pequeña voz de Sakura.

"¡ Eh?" dijo la niña giran. "Oh, De nada. Lo siento por no detenerlas antes."

"Q-quién eres tú?" preguntó Sakura con un examen.

"Yo soy Ino Yamanaka", dijo con una sonrisa acogedora. ¿Y tu?"

"Sakura Haruno", respondió.

"¿Por qué dejaste que esas muchachas te intimidaran así?" preguntó Ino.

"Para decir la verdad yo no sabía qué hacer," respondió Sakura vergonzosamente.

"¡ Oh," Ino dijo cuando ella misma se arrodilló delante de Sakura. "Aquí deja me borrar esas lágrimas," dijo mientras frotando sus pulgares debajo de los ojos de Sakura. "Tienes ojos bastante bonitos sabes..." Ino pensó por un segundo, "...Pero son un poco difíciles que detrás de estos flequillos. No me quiero parece mala,"continuó. "Pero esas muchachas tenían razón de tus flecos que hacen que su frente se vean más grande es verdad". La cara de Sakura comenzó a obtener decepcion. "Pero no te preocupes porque, voy a resolverlo" Ino dijo sonriendo. Puso una mano en frente de Sakura levantando los flecos, mientras su otra tomó una cinta roja que estaba en su pelo.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me eres tan amable?"preguntó Sakura mientras Ino fue despedida sus flecos.

"No sé, parece como una chica amable y quiero ayudarle tanto como pueda..." Ino dijo. "Cuando las niñas te peliaban le no podía parar de pensar que si me fuera yo en tu lugar, también yo necesitaría alguien que venga a ayúdame".

"No puedo agradezco lo suficientemente lo que hiciste. Lo que hizo fue muy valiente". Sakura, dijo.

¿""Valiente? Ino reído, "no era valiente, cualquiera podría haber hecho lo que hice todo lo que necesitan es un poco de confianza."

Sakura "Realmente?" dijo.

"Sí, incluso tu lo podrías haber hecho." Ino dijo. Sakura sonrió y hubo un momento de silencio. Como Ino apreto la cinta en cabeza de Sakura, dijo, "Hecho", luego levantó cabeza caída de Sakura por su mentón y convertirlo de un lado a otro. "perfecta. Como pensé, eliminar los flecos de tu frente lo haría parecer menos grande".

"Sí!", dijo emocionado de Sakura.

"Te Mentiría?" preguntó Ino.

"Supongo que no... pero está seguro de que puedo usar su cinta?", respondió Sakura.

¿"Usarlo? Puedes tenerlo. Parece mucho mejor en ti que en me de todas formas".

Sakura saltó de rodillas y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ino. "Muchas gracias". Sakura repetido.

"Que no era nada, y podrías por favor dejar de agradecer me". Ino respondió cuando devolvió el abrazo de Sakura.

Las dos chicas rápidamente se convertidon en amigas. Allí se sentaron en la pradera hablando y riendo. Ellas tenían tanta diversión que no vieron cuando el resto de la chicas comenzón a ir se. Las chicas eventualmente notadon a su alrededor y veían que todo el mundo había desaparecido, Ino y Sakura se levantó y dijeron "Donde fue todo el mundo?"

"Oh, bien esto sólo significa más flores para nosotras".dijo Ino encogiendo su hombros y cerrando un ojo. Ino entonces vio flores desgarradas de Sakura sobre el suelo. "Hey, Sakura ¿qué ir a recoger algunas nuevas flores y hacer una ramo mas bonito que el que arrancón las chicas?"

"Sin duda, suena bonito! Vamos a empezar ahora!", dijo Sakura con mucho entusiasmo.

"Bueno, vamos." dijo Ino. "Sabes esta reunión es una buena práctica para mí, para alcanzar mi sueño de ser la dueña de la tienda de flores de mis padres y una famosa diseñadora de moda mundial".

"Jeje, bueno futura señorita tendera-diseñadora de moda, donde debemos empezar recogiendo?" preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Porqué obtengo algunas flores desde la parte inferior de la pradera mientras tu obtienes de la parte superior, cerca de los árboles?", sugirió Ino.

"Está bien", acordó Sakura, luego de eso las niñas omiten alegremente a su área designada.

Como Sakura fue recogiendo sus flores ella notó que algo ocultarse detrás de uno de los árboles. Sakura dejo sus flores sobre el terreno y se dirigió a ver lo que era. Sakura fue sesorprendia cuando lo que encontró fue otra chica. La niña estaba aferrándose a uno de los troncos de los árboles, tenía la mitad de su cara oculta por el tronco y la otra mitad estaba mirando a Sakura. La niña tenía corto cabello oscuro, piel pálida, mejillas rosas y ojos grandes que fueron casi el color del Vestido morado bajito que llevaba puesto. Sakura se acerco a la chica y comenzó a hablar con ella.

"¿Qué haces detrás de ese árbol? Te escondes allí porque tienes miedo de mí?", preguntó Sakura.

"A-AH nada. No tengo miedo de ti,"dijo la niña en voz un pequeña.

"Entonces salir desde atrás, yo no muerdo, te prometo," Sakura, dijo con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

"B-bien," dijo a la niña intentando sonreír cuando ella nuevamente entró al campo del flores.

"Ves, yo no soy mal, por cierto me llamo Sakura Haruno y tu?" dijo Sakura.

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga." respondió.

"Qué bonito nombre. Bueno, es un placer conocerte Hinata, "dijo Sakura.

"Lo mismo a ti Sakura," volvió Hinata.

Sakura pasó a recoger sus flores. Cuando ella estaba doblada recogiendo sus flores escuchó la voz del Ino gritando, "Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura y vio a Ino corriendo hacia ella. Cuando Ino la alcanzó finalmente llego fuera de aliento. Ino doblado sobre sus rodillas tratando de respiración.

"Que está tomando... te... tanto," Ino dijo neutralizado su aliento.

"Bueno, cuando yo estaba recogiendo flores encontré algo interesante," Sakura dijo apuntando hacia Hinata. Hinata estaba detrás de Sakura y vislumbrado en el hombro derecho de Sakura.

"¡ Oh," dijo Ino pie de altura para mirar Hinata.

"Esta es Hinata," introdujo Sakura movendose al un lado y suavemente impulsando a Hinata.

"Hola, Hinata. Estoy Ino Yamanaka,"dijo Ino ondeando.

"Hola, Ino," dijo Hinata inclinando su cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no nos ayudas a recoger flores?" dijo Ino amablemente.

"Sí, por favor hazlo," dijo Sakura como ella agarró Hinata por sus hombros y ella la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

"Está bien", dijo Hinata sonriendo nuevamente.

"Genial!" dijo Ino y Sakura alegremente como ambos agarrón una suspensión de uno de los brazos de Hinata, con sus flores en la otra.

"Ahora que hemos terminado la recolección de flores, por qué no ir al Parque? No está lejos de aquí, es justo al final de este Prado,"sugirió Sakura como las chicas concluida los Ramos.

"Suena divertido!" dijo Ino.

"Seguro", dijo Hinata.

"Está bien, entonces vamos a ir," dijo Sakura liderando el camino.

En el camino al Parque Sakura tenia curiosidad "Hinata te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Adelante Sakura-Chan," dijo Hinata.

"¿Por qué vienes? Estoy bastante segura que no fue a esconderse detrás de un árbol, "dijo Sakura.

Hinata se rió, ya había perdido su timidez alrededor de las niñas. "Bueno, eso es cierto... Sólo vine aquí porque mi padre me quiere ser menos tímida alrededor de la personas. Es difícil para mí porque tengo miedo de hablar con gente nueva. Eso es por qué no tengo amigos y por qué mi padre me quiere que salga más".

"Oh, entiendo," dijo Sakura.

"Sí, pero perdistes tu timidez con nosotras muy rápidamente y todo lo que hicimos fue ser agradable, a este ritmo se perderás tu timidez muy rapido," dijo Ino con optimismo.

"Ino tiene un punto y Hinata si tienes amigos, nosotras!" dijo Sakura. La cara de Hinata creció una sonrisa y esa sonrisa fue acompañada por otras dos. Y permanecieron durante un tiempo, con el único sonido siendo los alegres cantos de las aves y el ruido de sus pasos.

Poco las chicas sabía que hay actos de bondad en ese día de primavera les llevaría a una vida duradera de amistad.

**Final de la parte 1.1**


	3. Recuerdo 1:2

**Broken Youth**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.1.2: Recuerdo**

**También nueve años y medio antes:**

En un patio de recreo que alguna vez fue lleno de niños ahora fue casi completamente abandonado. Ese mismo día había muchos niños allí todo jugando las etiquetas, las escondidas, o simplemente corriendo hasta que ya no podían mover sus piernas. Todos esos niños desaparecieron hace tiempo y solo permanecieron tres niños solitarios. Los chicos fueron todos aislados. Uno de los muchachos estaba inclinado en un gran árbol de cerezo florecimiento , otro estaba sentado pintando por la escalera de el resbaladizo y el último estaba sentado en un columpio empujando a sí mismo. Los tres muchachos estaban fuera en su propio pequeño mundo.

El niño inclinado en el árbol se quejaba a sí mismo. Su rostro tenia un ceño y sus ojos negros profundos en ira y tristeza. Los ojos del niño encajan perfectamente con su piel clara. Su cabello era único, estaba parado en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero sólo en un lado y tenía flecos para acompañarlo. Él estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga negra con pantalóns cortos blancos. El niño comenzó a hablar con él mismo "Tonto Itachi y sus amigos tontos", susurró con sus brazos cruzados por delante de él y sus omóplatos presionando contra el tronco de un árbol.

"Tsk, piensa que sólo puede zanja me siempre y quando quiere salirse con sus nuevos amigos...Odio a sus amigos y lo odio el por ir con ellos. Lo que me vuelve más loco es que lo único que dijo era "Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no puedes venir con nosotros, es estrictamente niños grandes y además ya sabes lo que harían los chicos si traigo.' Entonces sólo sonríe como no es gran cosa. Cuando ya se va a ir se detiene y dice ' Espera, olvidé que prometí a entrenar con ti, no es correcto Sasuke?' Luego me señaló que fuera y cuando yo estúpidamente ejecuto hacia, él sobresale sus dedos y me golpea en la frente diciendo 'tal vez próxima vez' y se fue"Sasuke dijo mientras tocaba donde su hermano había tocado su frente y dejó una marca roja. Sasuke continuó hablando a sí mismo diciendo "Y cuando le pregunto mamá qué debo hacer ella me dice ' Itachi ya es grandecito ahora Sasuke y lo sabes. También sabes que tu hermano quiere pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos como lo hace con ti. No ested triste corazón. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo ve al parque y hace nuevos amigos' y aun sin pensar hace lo que me dijo otra vez..." Él mantuvo murmurando a sí mismo.

El chico de los columpios estaba lleno de energía, pero fue mantenerlo dentro de él. Este muchacho tenía cabello rubio silvestre y espigado. Tenía los ojos azul profundo y su piel estaba un poco oscuro. En sus mejillas corrieron líneas que se asemejaba a bigotes. Vestía una camiseta con el símbolo rojo de los Uzumaki en el centro y pantalóns cortos color beige. Al impulsarse a sí mismo el pensaba del futuro, pero principalmente sobre su sueño de convertirse en el gran líder del pueblo como su padre o incluso mayor. "Algún día me convertiré en Hokage o mi nombre no es Naruto Uzumaki", pensó en su cabeza. Una cosa que este muchacho parecía tener fue esperanza tanto para sí mismo y para la humanidad.

El niño sentado por el resbaladizo era un tipo simple. Tenía la piel muy pálida con ojos y cabello oscuros. Nada era especial sobre su cabello sólo era plano. Toda su ropa era negro. Se sentó allí pensando en nada pero aún de todo. Todos sus pensamientos fueron vaciado de su cerebro y con su mano fueron colocados sobre su libro en tinta.

Naruto finalmente consiguió aburrido de no hacer nada, por lo que se planeó agarrar la atención de los otros chicos, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Naruto miró a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar algo que podría captar su atención, vio dos piedras junto a sus pies. Levantó las piedras de la arena y las arrojó a los chicos. Las piedras terminaron golpeando a los dos de ellos en la cabeza.

"Ow! ¿Por qué haces eso dobe?"gritaron Sasuke.

"¡ Oye!" gritó el otro niño.

Naruto sonrió una sonrisa media tonta entonces dijo "sólo intentaba llamarles la atención. Me imagino que funcionó,"dijo riendose mientras rascaba el la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Que quieres?" Sasuke pregunto irritado cuando tocó el punto donde la piedra había impactado que pasó a ser el mismo lugar que su hermano Itachi había alcanzado antes.

"Ah, Um...Bien, me preguntaba si ustedes... pues quería hacer algo divertido como jugar conmigo o simplemente habla,"dijo Naruto mirando hacia abajo y pateó la tierra con su pie derecho.

"Está bien", dijo el niño por el resbaladizo mientras caminaba hacia Naruto, el niño sonrió pero no parezca natural. Naruto giró y miró hacia Sasuke, que se mantuvo en silencio. Después de una breve pausa Miró Naruto y dijo "Tsk! Después de que me golpea en la cabeza con una piedra, tú quieres que juge contigo?"rió,"aún no sé por qué me moleste en venir aquí en el primer voy de aquí ." Dijo comenzó a caminar cerca de los dos muchachos. Naruto luego dio la vuelta y reconoció inmediatamente el emblema pequeño en la parte posterior de la camisa de Sasuke. Pensado para un segundo luego dijo "¡ Oye, Uchiha! Apuesto que no puedes ganarme en una carrera."

Sasuke dejó sus huellas. Pensaba que "¿Cómo sabe...".Todo lo que dijo Sasuke fue "?"

"Ya me has oido! Dije que apuesto a que me no puede ganarme en una carrera,"respondió Naruto.

Sasuke rió "Ya veremos quien le gana a quien." murmuró bajo su aliento mientras caminaba hacia Naruto.

"Sabía que iba a funcionar," Naruto dijo de pensamiento y para celebrar su victoria sonrió.

"Sólo Dime de dónde a dónde y te voy a ganar . Esto será pan comido". Sasuke dijo cuando llegó a los chicos.

"Estas incorrecto,no va a ser fácil porque no estaremos ejecutándose en línea recta, pero a través de una carrera de obstáculos," dijo Naruto "Tenía que hacen difícil saben, para darles una oportunidad".

"No será difícil y aunque sea todavía yoy a ganar ". Sasuke dijo en un tono arrogante.

"Está bien, aquí es el plan entonces, puedes unirte a nosotros si lo desea," Naruto le dijo al otro niño que empezando a sentirse excluido. "La carrera se iniciará en el borde de los columpios, será zig-zag a través de ellos y luego se obtendrá a través de las barras de mono, después de deben equilibrarse en el balancín, luego saltar el entorno limitado, subir el gimnasio de la selva, ejecutar la parte deslizante de la resbaladizo y finalmente dar tres vueltas al carrusel y el primer en tocar cerezo gana "dijo casi sin aliento. "Alguna pregunta?"

"No", dijo Sasuke.

"Creo que lo tengo ', es: columpios, barras de mono, balancín, entorno limitado, Gimnasio de selva, resbaladizo, carrusel y árbol. Correcto?", dijo el niño.

"Sí," dijo Naruto con su cabeza, sorprendió que había recordado todo.

"Podemos seguir ?" dijo Sasuke.

"Está bien, acaben de llegar a sus lugares y comenzaremos," dijo Naruto dibujó una línea en la arena con su pie. Los chicos se encontraban la línea con sus pies. Naruto trago saliva entonces dijo "en sus marcas..." los muchachos se inclinó hacia adelante".Listos?" el punto de mira se establecieron recto. Finalmente dijo "¡ Fuera!" y estaban fuera. Para sorpresa la de Naruto y Sasuke el otro chico había tomado la iniciativa. Corrían como rápido que pueden ocasionalmente cambiarían de lugar como líder. En el último obstáculo todos corrían a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar el árbol.

"Gané!", todos ellos anunciaba. El niño que se encontraba en entre Naruto y Sasuke colapsó de agotamiento y cayó sobre su detrás, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto todavía discutieron sobre quien ganó . Ambos brillaba en mutuamente y dijo "No, yo he ganado".

"Claramente vi que mi mano fue la primera en el tronco"!, exclamó Naruto.

"No es cierto, mi mano estaba alli mucho antes que la tuya!" respondió Sasuke.

Después de recuperar su aliento, el niño que estaba sentado dijo "chicos, chicos, detegan sete argumentando. Yo sé quien ganó!"

Ambos lo miró y dijo "Quien?"

"Bueno, odio decirlo, pero fue un empate entre los tres. Que significa que todos ganamos,"el chico dijo levantando sus hombros.

"Qué! ¿Realmente"?Ambos dijeron que ambos cayeron hacia atras. Los tres niños estaban sobre sus espaldas con sus pies en el tronco de un árbol. Ellos respirandon fuertemente tratando de recuperar su fuerza y su respiración.

Sasuke habló "Bueno, ustedes fueron un poco más difíciles que lo que esperaba".

"Por lo tanto, no eramos el pan comido que esberabas eh?" dijo Naruto.

"Creo que no," dijo Sasuke.

"Voy a admitir que fue muy divertido. Me gusta la competencia,"dijo el muchacho pálido.

Naruto rió cuando se sentó y dijo "Sí," Miró a los dos muchachos y dijo "No nos hemos presentado aún, o hemos"? Los otros chicos se sentaron y sacudieron la cabeza.''Bueno, entonces yo iré primero. Soy Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yo iré siguiente, supongo," dijo Sasuke. "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha".

"Um...Me llamo Sai,"dijo el otro niño.

"¿Cuál es tu apellido?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí, nuestros dijimos nuestros apellidos ahora cual es el tuyo," dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, me gustaría si pudiera, pero es que...No tengo uno, "dijo Sai.

"Que significa que no tienes uno?" preguntó Naruto.

"No tengo padres..." miró hacia abajo."Y mi tío Danzo nunca me dijo que era, a decir verdad incluso no se si mi nombre es realmente Sai "

"¡ Oh," dijeron los otros niños creciendo silenciosos. Eran tranquilos hasta que Naruto dijo "bueno, Sasuke puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Seguro", dijo Sasuke.

"Tienes el cabello de tope de pato natural o lo hacen ver asi?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es natural. ¿Eh?...¿Qué?...Espera un momento...ME...Mi...Tope de pato "fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Sasuke cuando examinó su pelo con la mano. "No tengo pelo de tope de pato! Y bien tuyo es peor, al menos no parece tener un erizo en mi cabeza." La Mandíbula de Naruto cayó y también comenzó a examinar su cabello. Sai que estaba sentado entre ellos sólo se rió a sí mismo como sostuvieron.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron tan centrados en la lucha contra ellos mismos que no vieron que Sai se había ido y volvió con su cuaderno. Cuando regresó había comenzó a dibujar una imagen de Naruto y Sasuke. Su dibujo fue de Sasuke con un pato en su cabeza en lugar de pelo y un erizo en cabeza de Naruto. Cuando terminó, él no pudo contener su risa, se reía tan fuerte que sobresaltó a los otros niños.

Naruto y Sasuke lo miraban y dijeron "¿por qué te ríes?"

Sai no dijo una palabra él sólo entregó el dibujo para que lo vieran. Ellos sólo mirando por un momento y comenzaron a reir tambien.

"Lo siento, pero no podía detener me," dijo Sai con una sonrisa real en su rostro.

"Bien, creo que si tengo el pelo de tope de pato," admitió Sasuke todavía riendo.

"Y el mio si parece un poco a un erizo," dijo Naruto.

Los muchachos siguieron riendo como amigos. Puede haber sido un poco duro al principio, pero luego y allí fue la formación de un fuerte vínculo.

**Final de la parte 1.2**


	4. Recuerdo 1:3 p:1

**Broken Youth**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.1.3: Recuerdo I**

Las chicas caminaron hasta el patio de recreo tomadas de la mano. A pesar de que sólo se conocieron, actuaron como si se conocían mutuamente por la eternidad. Las chicas pronto ganaron vista del parque. Sakura notó que el parque no fue lleno ya que normalmente era. El parque fue normalmente lleno con niños gritando, llorando, o riendo en este momento del día, pero por alguna razón, todos los niños no estaban allí.

"No hay tantas personas en el Parque hoy," dijo Sakura.

"Bueno, no es todo malo al menos tendremos más parque en que jugar," dijo Ino.

Sakura, "Supongo que tienes razón", dijo con una sonrisa. Las chicas mantienen caminando hacia el parque.

Los chicos ahora participaban en un juego de etiqueta, después de que habían finalmente dejaron su risa. Si alguien hubiera visto los riendo, nunca habría sospecha que sólo se conocieron hace instantes. Ellos no sospechan porque su risa no fue de extraños sino de verdaderos amigos.

Cuando las chicas estaban sólo unos metros de distancia se detuvieron repentinamente. Estaban mirando las tres figuras que estaban jugando con alegría a la etiqueta.

"Chicos", dijo Ino, ella estaba petrificada pero no mostró temor en el exterior a pesar de que ella estaba llena de ella. Hinata rápidamente se apresuró detrás de Sakura con mucho miedo de nunca a ver sido alrededor de chicos de su edad menos que su primo Neji. Ella estrechamente apoderó el brazo de Sakura con agitación. Sakura sintió las sacudidas y volvió la cabeza para darle una sonrisa cálida cuando ella le dio palmaditas en su cabeza. Sakura como Ino no mostró ningún miedo a pesar de que tenía más miedo de los chicos que Hinata. Ino sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del miedo y dio un paso adelante, las otras chicas seguidos.

"Son nada que temer, son sólo un par de muchachos. Ellos no muerden,"dijo Ino con una sonrisa alentadora. "Por solo es lo que creo yo," ella murmuro tranquilamente.

"Tienes razón," dijo Sakura.

"Sí, no hay nada de que preocuparse," dijo Hinata, su voz era inestable.

"Vamos, vamos," dijo Ino.

"Está bien", dijo Sakura como perdió su miedo. "Pero la última a los columpios es un huevo podrido!" Ella comenzó a correr y lo mismo sucedió con las otras chicas. Alcanzaron los columpios fuera de aliento.

"No llege a ver quién era el huevo podrido," dijo Sakura.

"Oh, bueno quizas próxima vez," dijo Ino. Hinata sólo se rió.

¿"Bien, ahora que estamos aquí por qué no columpiar? Apuesto a que no se columpian mas alto que mí,"se jactó Sakura como dejo sus flores sobre el terreno y saltó en un columpio.

"Estás en!", dijo Ino, haciendo lo mismo.

"Apuesto que es posible," dijo Hinata y asi empezó su competencia.

Los chicos fueron por el carrusel. Sasuke y Naruto estaban tratando de evitar Sai que era el que la tenia actualmente Cuando las niñas llegaron al parque.

"Niñas", Sasuke dijo apuntando hacia ellas cuando las vio en los columpios.

"No me van a trucar con eso," dijo Sai.

"Y no cualquieras niñas, chicas guapas," dijo Naruto.

"¡ Eh?" dijo Sai dando la vuelta para mirarlas. Los otros dos muchachos caminaron hacia Sai para obtener una mejor vista. Sólo estaban allí con la boca ligeramente abierta mirando las.

Cuando las chicas los vieron, los chicos rápidamente vieron a otro lado con enrojecimiento.

"Debemos ir hablar con ellas," sugirió Naruto.

"Por qué?" preguntó Sasuke.

¿"Yo no sé? Para ser agradable,'' fue la respuesta de Naruto.

"Naruto tiene un punto," dijo Sai.

"Qué Sasuke no me digas que tienes miedo de niñas?" ridiculizado Naruto.

"No soy!", gritó Sasuke.

"Está bien, vamos a ir y hablar con ellas," dijo Naruto.

"Bien", dijo Sasuke "pero vas primero."

"Ningún problema compañero yo voy primero," dijo Naruto con la envoltura un brazo alrededor de Sasuke.

Todos caminaron hacia los columpios y se detuvieron justo en frente de ellos. Naruto trago saliva y después de un momento de tratar de partir sus labios logró finalmente a decir "¡ Hola!" tejió su mano y sonrió.

"Hola", volvieron a las chicas con una sonrisa cálida. Sakura y Ino dieron un saltó de los columpios y aterrizó en sus pies, aunque Sakura casi perdido el equilibrio y casi cayó en su rostro. Hinata por el otro lado puso un pie hacia abajo y lo arrastro por la arena para detener a sí misma, y ella estaba próxima de las otras chicas. Los chicos todos tragaron saliva y dieron un paso atrás. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, sólo examinadose mutuamente. Todos ellos no sabían cómo actuar en frente del sexo opuesto.

Tomo toda la valentía de Naruto pero finalmente dijo "cuáles son sus nombres?" no miro a las niñas cuando hizo la pregunta.

"Bueno,yo soy Ino," dijo. Ella se encontraba entre Sakura que fue a su derecha y Hinata, que fue a la izquierda. Se mudaron a Ino y ligeramente se escondieron. "Disculpen a mis amigas son un poco tímidas". Ino dijo como ella suavemente hizo que Sakura hablara.

"Mi nombre es Sa-Sakura," dijo su rostro convirtiendo un poco Rosa.

Hinata siguió estaba rojo brillante. "Um...Yo soy Hinata,"dijo en una voz suave.

"Es muy bueno satisfacer a todas ustedes. Soy Naruto,'' dijo ya no con miedo.

"Soy Sai", dijo sonriendo.

"Y yo soy Sasuke", dijo mirando de lejos.

"Me gustas flores," complementa Naruto tratando de mantener la conversación. Las chicas le dio las gracias y después de que se rompió el hielo no fue difícil para cualquiera de ellos para hablar entre sí.

**Minutos más tarde...**

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en el césped detrás de los columpios mirando la sobrecarga de las nubes.

"Hey, ese parece un conejito!" Naruto dijo como se refirió a uno de ellos.

"Sí, y que uno parece un erizo," Hinata, dijo en risa. Naruto solo recordo lo que dijo antes Sasuke.

"Ese se ve como un corazón", dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y rápidamente vieron a su propio rubo. Estaban sentados allí sin decir una palabra y, a continuación, Naruto sacó algo de su bolsillo.

"Um...Cuando estaba en el río hoy temprano encontré esta roca..."el mostró una piedra púrpura luz en forma de Pentágono. ".. .y bien quiero que la tengas... ya que coincide con tu vestido y...tus ojos. Aquí tienen,"él entregó la roca. Ella la tomó de su mano y lo examinó con sus dedos era lisa y suave.

"Muchas gracias", dijo sonriendo.

"De nada", dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"Quiero darte algo tambien", dijo Hinata.

"¡ Oh," Naruto dijo sorprendido. "No hay porque hacerlo."

"Yo sé," Hinata, dijo con una sonrisa. Ella sacó algo que había escondido en el cinturón. Lo que ere fue un prendedor de pelo en forma de mariposa multicolor, Era sólo una simple mariposa con ningún prendedor.

"No es mucho, pero yo quiero que lo tengas," dijo Fernandina.

"Cool, una mariposa!", dijo verazmente. Nunca nadie le había dado un regalo que antes, lo habría exceptuado no importaba lo que era. "Lo Agregaré a mi colección de insectos."

"Tienes una colección?", preguntó Hinata.

"Sí...", continuó.

Al mismo tiempo Ino y Sakura fueron mirando sobre el hombro de Sai en su dibujo. Ocasionalmente Sakura sería levantar la cabeza para darle un vistazo a Naruto y Hinata o convirtió su cuello para ver Sasuke que volvió a apoyarse en el cerezo. Ella sonrió cuando los miraba.

"Que Bestia tan agradable que has dibujado," Ino dijo cuando Sai terminado el dibujo.

"Muchas gracias", respondió Sai.

"¡ Whoa, casi parece real," dijo Sakura.

"Supongo que lo hace," dijo Sai.

Sakura Miró a Sasuke una vez mas y fue a Ino y susurró en su oído "Veulvo, vale?" Ino asintió y Sakura caminó a Sasuke.

"Um...Ino,"dijo Sai mirandola y arañando su mejilla. "Te importaría si ago un dibujó un retrato de ti?"

Ino sonrió como ella dijo "no, en absoluto, Sai. ¿Dónde quieres que me siente?"

"Puedes sentarte a delante de mí", dijo Sai.

"Está bien", Ino dijo como caminó y se sentó a sí misma delente de Sai. "¿Esto esta bien?"

"Perfecto. Ahora simplemente relajate mientras te dibujo, está bien,"dijo Sai.

Ino asintió y trató de ser tan relajada como sea posible. Sai permitió que sus ojos fueran conectados a su mano, Miró a Ino sólo unas cuantas veces mientras la dibuja. Sai debujo cuidadosamente tratando de no tener ningúnas imperfecciones. Ino estaba sentada pacientemente. Ella ella no despego sus ojos de él un solo momento mientras la dibujaba. Después de unos minutos la espera pagó .

"Listo", anunció Sai.

Ino dejó deslizar un largo aliento y luego se levantó a ir a ver el retrato. Ella estaba nerviosa a ver el resultados, no por capacidad de dibujo de Sai, sino de cómo la había percibido Sai. Una vez que Ino vio el plano su mandíbula cayó abierta. "Es hermosa, Sai, muchas gracias" Ino dijo con mucha emoción en su voz.

"No lo hace hermoso sólo dibuje lo que vi," dijo como tanto su cara y la de Ino comenzaron a ser calientes. Ino volvió a mirar Sakura. Cuando ella la vio ella sonrió.

"Hey, Sai me haces un favor?" preguntó Ino.

"Si ¿Qué es?", dijo Sai.

"Que por favor dibujas un retrato de ellos?", dijo señalando a Sasuke y Sakura. Sai miró con una sonrisa y dijo "Estaré encantado".

**Continuara...**


	5. Recuerdo 1:3 p:2

**Broken Youth**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.1.3: Recuerdo II**

Mientras Sai dibuja Ino, Sakura se había ido a hablar con Sasuke. "Me pregunto por qué ella viene?" Sasuke dijo de Pensamiento como Sakura caminó hacia él, con sus flores en su mano.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun que estas haciendo aquí solo?" preguntó Sakura educadamente.

"No sé", mintió porque sabía porque estaba allí, y era porque tenía miedo de hacer un tonto de él mismo delante de ellos.

"¡ Oh," dijo Sakura. "Así que ¿por qué llegaste al parque en primer lugar?", dijo tratando de mantener la conversación.

"Mi hermano Itachi me dejo por sus amigos," dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

"Mi prima Konan me hace a mí todo el tiempo y lo odio. Especialmente cuando viene a casa y Ella actúa como si no fuera gran cosa,"dijo Sakura.

"Yo sé! Y, a continuación, esperan que lo perdonemos, sólo así como así"Sasuke dijo como ajusta sus dedos.

"De qué edad es tu hermano de cualquier manera?" preguntó Sakura.

"Es nueve,casi diez" respondió Sasuke.

"Mi prima tiene nueve también," dijo Sakura. "¿Qué edad tienes tu?"

"Tengo seis, casi siete " dijo Sasuke.

"No es justo! Eres más grand que me apenas acabe de cumplir seis, "dijo Sakura. Crecieron tranquilos durante algún tiempo. Sakura mirado las flores que tenia ella en su mano y luego se preguntó, "puedo hacerle una pregunta extraña Sasuke-kun?"

"Está bien", dijo Sasuke.

"De todas estas flores cual me conviene mejor?", dijo Sakura.

"Ninguna, todas son feas," dijo Sasuke sin pensar. '¿Por qué ella pide algo así? Ella debe saber que ella es mucho más bonita,que cualquiera de esas flores." Le dijo a sí mismo.

Sakura inclino la cabeza hacia abajo para ocultar su tristeza.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho rápidamente, dijo "Me refiero que las flores están bien, pero ninguna es lo suficientemente buena como para que te represente", dijo Sasuke. Sakura levantado su mirada. "Realmente deseas saber qué flor elegiría?" dijo mirando hacia arriba.

"Sí," dijo Sakura.

"Bueno, la flor más bonita que sería que bien para ti sería la que es tu nombre " Sasuke dijo, sonrojándose.

Sakura Miró a las flores y con un rubor dijo "Realmente crees a que Sasuke-kun?"

"¿Por qué mentiría," fue su respuesta.

Sakura sonrió "sólo si podría conseguir algunos, pero están mas altos de lo que puedo llegar," Sakura suspiró como criada su mano en alto.

"Voy a subir y darte algunos," ofreció Sasuke.

"Realmente no necesitas ir a través de todo ese problema," dijo Sakura.

"Que no será un problema!", dijo Sasuke.

"Está bien, pero ten cuidado," dijo Sakura.

"Estaré bien yo subo los árboles todo el tiempo y nunca me he cayó una sola vez", dijo como comenzó el ascenso hasta el tronco. Sakura lo miraba cuando bajaba sus otras flores al suelo. Cuando Sasuke llegó a la primera rama se deslizo a través de ella en su estómago para obtener una rama más pequeña que estaba llena de flores. El rompió una rama y entregó a Sakura. Sakura se puso a punta de los pies para alcanzarlo. Sakura todavía tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Ella fue y puso la flores de cerezo de arriba de sus otras flores.

"Ten cuidado al bajando," Sakura le dijo a Sasuke.

Como Sasuke fue bajando, lo que Sakura temía ocurrió, Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el árbol. Noqueó a Sakura, que se encontraba debajo de él.

"Estás bien?" dijeron en Unión después de chocar con el suelo.

"Sí," respondieron.

Sakura fue puesta en su espalda mientras Sasuke se celebró con sus brazos.

Los rostros de Sasuke y Sakura estaban pulgadas entre sí en la dirección opuesta. Las manos de Sasuke fueron por los hombros de Sakura.

Sakura y Sasuke permanecieron allí mirandose por mucho tiempo. Sakura comenzó riendo se.

"¿Porqué te ríes?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Oh nada realmente solo creo que tu cara parece graciosa boca abajo y sobre todo porque está en roja," Sakura le dijo como su rostro creció más cálido.

Después de un momento Sasuke rió diciendo "Sabe que no soy el único con una cara roja".

"¡ Eh?" Sakura dijo que ella tocó su mejilla con su mano. Su rostro se puso ardiente y se convirtiendo un rojo incluso más oscuro.

Sasuke se mantuvo riendo como él mismo había levantado del suelo. Aplaudio a la suciedad en sus manos y fue Sakura extendendo su brazo a ella. Ella la tomo y el suavemente la levantó. Incluso después de que Sasuke había levantado arriba, sus manos todavía estaban conectados. Estaban mirando en cada uno de sus otros ojos durante un tiempo. Cuando Sasuke finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente había liberado y rechazados su mano, su rostro empezando a ruborizarse otra vez.

Sakura sonrió y dijo "¡ gracias!"

Sasuke Miró de ella y luego rió con una sonrisita en su rostro dijo "Que molesta eres".pero pensaba : 'me caigo en ti y en lugar de gritando me te ríes. Sakura realmente eres una chica extraña y pero de alguna manera me estas empezando a agradar. '

Sakura se sintió un poco mal por el comentario de Sasuke pero en el fondo ella sabía que él no lo dijo realmente en serio.

Sasuke empezo a alejarse de la sombra de los árboles y fue a la luz del sol. Se sentó y dejar que el viento pusiera enfrentamiento sobre su rostro. Miró a Sakura que estaba todavía en pie y la señalado que se siente. Sakura estaba sentado detrás de Sasuke sus espaldas tocando. Sasuke inclinó su cabeza contra la de Sakura. Sakura y Sasuke ambos miraron en el hermoso cielo azul que estaba lleno de grandes nubes hinchadas.

"Um...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura dijo después de un tiempo.

"Sí?", respondió.

"Quiero darte algo, por todas las cosas buenas que hace hecho hoy, para mí", dijo Sakura.

"Sabe que no tienes que darme nada lo hize por que yo quería, no porque tenía que," respondió Sasuke.

"Lo sé pero todavía quiero que tengas esto". Sakura dijo había doblado su mano hacia atrás y le entregó algo.

Sasuke la agaro y la mantuvo entre sus dedos. "Una canica?" En la mano de Sasuke hubo una gran canica roja con manchas negras ( parecía un poco la sharingan). Él sonrió como él la miraba.

"No es nada especial pero pensé que sería más uso a ti que es para mí".

''Es increíble, me gusta mucho! Y casi se ve como un ojo,'' dijo Sasuke.

"Te gusta?" Sakura dujo un poco sorprendida.

"Por supuesto es genial, y además me lo distes a mí," dijo Sasuke como la puso en su bolsillo. "Estoy cansado de sólo estar sentados, ¿por qué no jugamos... Sakura, tu la tienes," dijo que él la empujo el hombro y se levantó empezó a huir.

"Bueno, no justo," dijo Sakura como ella se levantó y lo perseguio. Corrió pegado a Sai y Ino, Sai acababa de hacer otro dibujo.

"Tu la tienes", Sakura le dijo Ino.

"No, Sai es él!", dijo Ino.

Sai los había perseguido, pero luego decidió ir después de una presa más fácil.

"Es de ti",le dijo a Naruto.

"Espera, Hinata,lo tiene" Naruto dijo.

Los seis niños estaban ejecutando pronto por todo el parque. Ellos tenían más divertion que nunca; Nunca querían parar, pero tenían que cuando sus padres vinieron a llevar los a casa.

Los adultos estaban en el borde del Parque, todos llamando a nombre de su hijo. Naruto fue el primero en ir, dijo su despedida a todos, y con un guiño como pasó Hinata corrió a los brazos abiertos de su madre. Seguido fue Hinata, ella dijo adiós y les dio a todos una sonrísa inocente como ella omitió al lado de su padre. Sakura se fue a continuación, cuando se iba Sai la detuvo diciendo "espera,ten esto," dijo como arrancó una página de su cuaderno y se lo entregó a ella. Sakura lo Miró y sonrió, fue una foto de Sasuke y ella sentados espalda con espalda. Eso fue sólo una de las dos imágenes que había dibujado de ellos, otro fue un dibujo de ellos después de que Sasuke cayó de el árbol y era la que Ino le pidio dibujar. Iba a mantener ese dibujo para sí mismo, al menos por el momento.

Sakura no sólo le dio las gracias a el pero también Sasuke y Ino diciendo "Estoy agradecido por tener amigos como ustedes, gracias!" Todos ellos tejían adiós a ella. Sasuke se fue sin decir un palabra él sólo dio una onda simple entonces él discontinua a su madre que lo saludó con una sonrisa. Ino y Sai se miraron unos a otros por un momento. "Aquí quiero que tengas esto," dijo cuando le entrega el retrato de sí misma.

"Si me das esto, cómovas a recordar me?", preguntó Ino.

"Un rostro como el tuyo no es algo que se olvida fácilmente", dijo con una sonrisa. Ino estaba, sonrojándose luego ella sacó un pequeño paquete de lápices de colores de su bolsillo y se los dio a él.

"Aquí, para que puedas agregar un poco de color a tu mundo en blanco y negro," Ino le dijo con una sonrisa antes de ir con su padre.

"Gracias, Ino, no sabes cuánto se significa esto para mí," dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba lentamente a su tío Danzo.

Todos los niños desean ver se nuevamente pronto. Todos ellos mantienen sus regalos preciosos desde ese día. Los elementos que parecen inútil a otros y fueron invaluables para ellos. Mantuvieron sus preciados regalos en algún lugar cercano a ellos para que nunca se olviden de su significado de amistad y amor.

La Mariposa de Naruto, La canica de Sasuke, Los lápices de colores del Sai, La roca de Hinata,El retrato del Ino y las flores de cerezo de Sakura se mantuvieron para recordar esa amistad.

**Final de la parte 4**


	6. Recuerdo 1:4

**Broken Youth**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.1.4: Recuerdo**

Los 6 niños se reunieron nuevamente en ese mismo parque. También hicieron algunos nuevos amigos, pero no debilito su amistad sólo lo hizo más fuerte. Los días parecen volar cuando estaban juntos. Todos ellos se juntaron hasta finales del verano, cuando hubo un giro repentino. Los chicos y las chicas empezaron a darse cuenta de que eran criaturas completamente diferentes. Sus uniones fueron intactas aún que se dividian lentamente entre sí debido a sus diferencias.

Llegó el momento cuando no querían jugar entre ellos, en cambio los niños querían jugar con figuras de acción, mientras que las chicas querían muñecas. El cambio no se detuvo allí, como se convirtieron en mayores crecieron aún más aparte, las niñas estaban más interesadas en la moda y el maquillaje y los chicos de videojuegos y cómics, ahora agregados a esto es lo que parecen ser atascado en ahora, adrenalina y deportes para los chicos y chismes y amor para las chicas. Aunque no lo parece, los dos sexos comenzaban lentamente a recuperar esa conexión que habían perdido con el paso del tiempo.

"A veces quisiera podría volver a ese momento más simple llamado la infancia. Cuando nos creíamos mutuamente como iguales, teníamos una fuerte conexión y casi todo el mundo nos llevábamos bien. Amigos se hicieron tan fáciles como decir hola. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no quiero volver atrás, porque viven en paraíso pasado no tendría sentido. Sé que en la vida tiene que superar obstáculos para que tener un propósito real. La vida no pretende volver o permanecer constante. El cambio es una parte inevitable de la vida, incluso si no está satisfecho con la forma que suceden las cosas por ello, sólo es la manera que cosas tienen que ser. No importa lo duro que intente no puede alterar su pasado, usted debe quedarse con su presente y hacer un mejor futuro. Una cosa que sé es que no necesariamente se puede controlar su vida, pero puede elegir cómo vivirla. " Sakura pensaba.

Su aliento crece menos y sus párpados cada vez más pesado. Ella había casi dormido cuando de repente * Tonk * alguien golpeó su frente y dijo: "Despierta, chica frentona!"

Sakura inmediatamente se sentó y dijo "no hay que golpear me Ino cerda! Un simple batido habría hecho, y además yo no estaba durmiendo." Sakura pensaba "pero iba a estar"

"Sí, sí lo que digas frentona, todavía no me convences." Ino dijo como Sakura la miraba feroz.

"Puedo decir de verdad que no estaba durmiendo, yo pensaba," Sakura, dijo.

¿"Acerca de qué? bella durmiente,"ridiculizado Ino.

"Estaba pensando acerca de cómo las tres nos conocimos en este prado, hace todos esos años." contestó Sakura.

"No lo digas asi lo haces que suene como si estamos realmente viejas," dijo Ino.

"Bueno, Sakura-Chan esta correcta, fue hace mucho tiempo, casi diez años ser precisos," dijo Hinata que estaba de pie junto a Ino.

"Sí, diez años esta primavera, no parece volar el tiempo?" dijo Sakura mientras ella se puso en pie. Pétalos de flor de cerezo se cayeron de su cabello.

"Diez años", repita Ino. Hubo un breve silencio.

"Así que ¿por qué interrumpir mi meditación?", preguntó Sakura.

Ino sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, si te intentando contactar para siempre! ¿Por qué no has recojido o respondió?"preguntó Ino.

"Supongo que olvidé mi teléfono en la casa," dijo Sakura.

"Bien, me tenías preocupa. Así, que fui con Hinata para ver si ella me puede ayudar encontrarte. Hemos estado buscando en toda la Hinata?"dijo Ino.

"Si", dijo Hinata con su cabeza.

"Que todavía no me dices por qué viniste," dijo Sakura.

"Bueno,para ir de compras, duh!" respondió Ino.

¿"Eso es todo? Compras?"dijo Sakura.

"Sí, es mucho mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada. De cualquier manera necesitas un nuevo vestuario,"dijo Ino.

"Que está mal con mi ropa vieja?" preguntó Sakura como ella Miró lo que llevaba.

"Nada, solo es que necesitas algo nuevo. Sabes para llamar la atención de algun alguien", dijo Ino.

"Ino!" dijo Sakura.

"Lo siento, es sólo una sugerencia, no te enojes," respondió Ino.

Sakura suspiró "supongo que si me hace falta ropa nueva. También necesito obtener mi vestido para el baile,"dijo Sakura.

¿"Vestido? La danza no es asta más de un mes,"dijo Ino.

"Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero una repetición del año pasado. Cuando decidimos obtener nuestros vestidos una semana antes y literalmente tuvimos que luchar para conseguir uno,"dijo Sakura.

"Ha! Me olvidé de eso. Bueno, al menos finalmente estas teniendo interés en las compras, "dijo Ino.

"Vamos, vamos nos ya," dijo Sakura caminado.

"No es tu casa por ese lado?"punto Ino.

"Sí y por qué preguntas?" dijo Sakura.

"No necesitas ir a casa y conseguir dinero primero?" preguntó Ino.

"No, tengo mi dinero aquí," dijo Sakura como ella acariciaba su bolsillo y mantiene caminado.

"Espera, por lo que me están diciendo es que estás llevando dinero pero no el teléfono!" dijo Ino.

"Ino, el dinero es esencial y mi teléfono no," dijo Sakura.

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Por supuesto, un teléfono es esencial. Yo no podía vivir sin el mio,"declaró Ino.

"Eso lo puedo creer," dijo Sakura.

¿"Que acabas de decir frentona? Hey no me ignores!"dijo Ino. Hinata sólo rió. Y con eso la las tres chicas se fueron.

**Mientras tanto por los cerezos en el Parque.**

"Eso era una siesta un poco agradable, si lo puedes llamar así," dijo Sasuke con un ojo abierto. "Finalmente logré recordar cómo vine a ser familiarizado con los dos chicos que llamo mis mejores amigos."

Sasuke cerró una vez más su ojo. "Finalmente tengo cierta tranquilidad. No molesto Naruto, no molesto hermano y afortunadamente no estúpidos gritos de las niñas fan. Vamos a ver cuánto dura esto. Realmente deseo que el Dobe no venga buscando me en algun momento pronto."dijo Sasuke a sí mismo.

Se sentó inclina su cabeza contra su favorito Cerezo con sus ojos cerrados herméticamente. Su árbol favorito había florecido tarde ese año. Los pétalos de sus restantes flores eran transportadas por el viento y soplado hacia la pradera. Sasuke sólo sentó allí descansando sus ojos y respirar suavemente. Siento algo caer en su mano abierta, abrió sus ojos y Miró. Fue una flor de cerezo totalmente abierta y sigue intacta. Se sonrió y dijo "Oh, flor de cereza, oh mi pequeña flor de cerezo," tomó una respiración profunda.

"Eres más bella que la real. No eres como el resto que florecen y se marchitan. Está la flor que florece tarde y permanece intacta cuando las demas se deshacen. Tu belleza es superior del resto de las flores en el árbol de la vida. Ya no eres sólo una simple flor que sólo se agregan al árbol, has desarrollado y ampliado tus raíces y te has convertido en una nueva flor rara. Una flor que nunca muere, Sólo creces y floreces cada vez más exquisita que antes. Eres la flor que lleva los rasgos favorecidos de todas las demás y que todo el mundo hace quere y envidia". Sasuke recitado de su cabeza. "Eres como la Rosa con tu belleza protegida por espinas, si alguien actúa negligentemente alrededor que sólo podría ser lastimado. Te asemejas a una Margarita una flor simple y elegante. También eres como un Narciso con rasgos diferentes y únicos que te hacen diferenciarse de las otras..."

"Te encontré, Teme!", gritó Naruto junto a Sasuke. Sasuke no observo a Naruto por lo que se asusto a escuchar la voz fuerte de Naruto.

"Cuánto lleva él allí?' pensado Sasuke. "Grandioso, tu aquí," Sasuke dijo en un tono sarcástico.

"Bueno, que fue lo que estabas diciendo sobre las flores?" preguntó Naruto sentado junto a Sasuke.

"Nada, sólo estaba recitando poesía," dijo Sasuke.

"Oh...Por quién?"preguntó Naruto curiosamente.

"Por anónimo," dijo Sasuke.

" Anon i. Mo, nunca escuchado de él." dijo Naruto.

Sasuke había golpeado a sí mismo en la cabeza con su palma. "Anónimo tonto, lo que significa que no se menciona el nombre de los autores." explicó Sasuke.

"Oh, tiene más sentido".Naruto dijo.

"Sabes tu estupidez no deja de sorprenderme," dijo Sasuke.

"¿Por qué estas recitando poesía? Podría ser que el pequeño Sasuke esta amorado y planea decirle a través de la poesía,"dijo Naruto.

"Incluso piensas acerca de lo que tu dices antes de abrir la boca. Esta recitando poesía porque creo que es filosófico,"dijo Sasuke.

"Huh?" dijo que Naruto confundido.

"Yo ni siquiera voy un intentar a explicar esto, sólo acabaría explotando tu cerebro, que realmente no me importa eso es asumiendo que tienes un cerebro. Estoy todavía asombrado en cómo lograste pasar el Kinder. ¿Antes que mi berrinche valla más lejos qué es lo que desea ahora? Sai vino con tigo?", preguntó Sasuke.

"Relajate Sasuke, solo vine a salir con mi mejor amigo y de Sai allí esta por el resbaladero," señaló Naruto.

"Que deseas hacer?", preguntó Sasuke en un tono agotado.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a tu casa?" sugirieron Naruto.

"Por qué no. Vamos a ir a... la tienda de cómics en su lugar,"dijo Sasuke.

"Suena bien, voy a ir a decirle a Sai," dijo Naruto.

Sasuke exhala un gran aliento largo y pensaba ' es una buena cosa era Naruto en vez de Sai que me escuchó, o bien no habría sido tan fácil de ocultar. Este es un momento cuando me gusta que Naruto es tan crédulo.'

Sasuke Miró a la flor que estaba en su mano y suavemente lo colocó en su bolsillo como se levantó.

"¡ Vamos Sasuke, vamos a ir ya!", gritaban Naruto. Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia ellos con la mano en los bolsillos.

"Hey, Sasuke después de la tienda de cómics podemos ir a comer ramen?"Naruto pregunta.

"Um, que te parece si, No!", dijo Sasuke.

"Pero por qué?" dijo Naruto.

"Tal vez, sólo tal vez porque cada vez que vamos llenas tu cara y yo siempre termino pagando la factura," dijo Sasuke.

"Te dije que te pagaria," se quejó de Naruto.

"Sí, como la últimas miles de millones de veces desde que te conozco," dijo Sasuke.

"Juro que te pagare de vuelta! Que es lo que te debo?"dijo Naruto sacando su billetera.

"Bueno, vamos a multiplicar diez años en un promedio de 30 platos un mes y a $3.50 el plato más el interés anual, me debes..." Sasuke dijo.

''Yo te compro Ramen, Naruto," dijo Sai.

"Realmente! Eres el mejor Sai! Vamos!"dijo Naruto levantando lo y sacudiendo lo.

"Todavía quiero mi dinero," dijo Sasuke evidentes con sus brazos cruzados.

"Eventualmente, obtendrás tu dinero creerlo!", dijo Naruto.

' Pobre Sai, él no sabe lo que está lo que el mismo se esta metiendo. Tal vez debo advertirle que cuando las personas ofrecen pagar los alimentos de Naruto, él come hasta está que esta lleno y le vacía la cartera. Pero entonces si hago eso nunca aprenderá nada y él impidió obtener mi dinero. Por eso no digo nada.' pensó Sasuke.

"Prisa chicos, caminen más rápido, lo más rápido que llegamos a la tienda de cómics lo más pronto que puedo comer," Naruto dijo como murmuraba su estómago. "Hombre, yo estoy hambriento!"

Eso fue el inicio del resto de la noche del domingo y el final de la de su fin de semana. Así que todos estarían en la escuela durante 5 largos días pero mucho puede pasar en solo uno sobre todo en la escuela secundaria.

**Fin de la parte 5 y capítulo 1**


	7. Distancia 2:1

**Broken Youth**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.1:Distancia**

"No me gustan las mañanas... especialmente el lunes por la mañana...El despertar no es un problema, por el otro lado levantarse de la cama si lo es, "dijo Sakura tendida en su cama mirando su reloj de alarma que decia 6:30 a.m. Escuela no se inició hasta dos horas pero todo el mundo se fue temprano para salir con los amigos allí. Sakura finalmente logró levantarse a sí misma de la cama. Ella estiró sus brazos y columnas. Ella abrió las cortinas de la puerta de su balcón, ella abrió la puerta y salió, el aire era calmado y el cielo fue un arco iris de colores para el sol había sólo comenzó a subir. Sakura volvió y miró su calendario. Ella comenzó a quejarse "Día de Asamblaje! Bueno, al menos no tenemos formación después de la escuela hoy." Sakura dijo. "Hoy tengo que mirarme extra agradable para el invitado especial".

Días de Asamblaje en la Academia de Konoha fueron días cuando las clases se cortan mas pronto y al final del día todo el mundo se reuniría el auditorio para escuchar al invitado especial. Los invitados especiales podrían ser prácticamente cualquiera y podría hablar de sí mismos, su trabajo, y a veces acerca de cómo ira ser un shinobi o las guerras lucharon en. Normalmente los invitados elegiría a un estudiante para subir al escenario con ellos y no podían negarse por que sería irrespetuoso. Sakura tenía miedo de ser elegida no porque tenía miedo al escénico sino porque estaba muy consciente de si misma.

Sakura se miró a sí misma en el espejo como fue poniendo su liston, era la misma liston que Ino le había dado, pero en lugar de vinculación en la parte superior como uso hacer ella lo ataba detrás y debajo de su cabello. Cuando terminó ella sonrió y dijo "Perfecto!" ella rápidamente inclinó la cabeza "A quién estoy bromeando, todo el mundo todavía se va a ver mejor que yo." Incluso si ella no cree ella realmente se miraba linda.

Sakura pronto terminó su rutina diaria. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir.

"Sakura, corazon eres tu?" preguntó su mamá como Sakura abrió la puerta.

"Sí, mamá," ella contestó.

"Ya Empaquete tu almuerzo?"

"Sí, mamá, tengo todo lo que necesito," respondió Sakura.

"Está bien, entonces que tengas un buen día en escuela amorcito, te amo!" dijo la mamá de Sakura.

"Yo también te quiero. Espero que usted y papá tengan buen día en el trabajo, Adios!"dijo Sakura encabezado por la puerta. Los padres de Sakura siempre estaban ocupados trabajando que apenas hizo las cosas como una familia.

Sakura caminaba a casa del Ino como ella hizo cada mañana de escuela. Ella ligeramente había aprovechado la puerta. Ino, a continuación, la abrió. "Adiós, papi! Sakura esta aquí para recogerme. Nos vemos luego. Te amo!" Ino dijo en voz de niña de papá.

"Buenos días," dijo Sakura como ella comenzó a caminar.

"Buenos días. Te ves muy bonita en tu uniforme hoy,"felicitó a Ino.

"Tu te ves más agradable," dijo Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino dijo agitando su cabeza. "Así que ¿te divertiste al compra ayer?"

"En realidad, lo hice," dijo Sakura.

"Me alegra que finalmente va a llevar un gusto a más cosas femeninas en lugar de estar dentro de tus libros todo el día," dijo Ino.

"Que está mal con libros?"

"No me importa los libros es solamente, que pasas mucho tiempo en ellos,"

"¿Qué quieres que haga en su lugar? Ser una niña de fan de Sasuke y seguirlo alrededor todo el dia gritando o riendo de todo lo que dice y hace?"preguntó Sakura.

"No" Ino dijo riendo. "A pesar eso sería una vista femenina pero graciosa. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que deberías ser más divertida".

"Así que ahora estás diciendo que soy aburrida?" dijo Sakura.

"Um...Yo...Sí, "dijo Ino.

"Pues entonces Ino, una persona aburrida, como dices que soy, Jamás te iba hacer una carrera a la escuela!" dijo como ella comenzó a correr.

"Ahora es la Sakura que me gusta ver," Ino dijo persiguiendo detras de ella.

Ambas llegaron a la entrada de la escuela fuera de aliento. Estaban recuperar aliento allí durante mucho tiempo. Después de su momento caminaron a través de las puertas abiertas de la escuela que conducen al patio enorme. Sobre la entrada en lettras grandes de hierro estaban las palabras "Academia de Konoha". La escuela fue gigantesca consistió en tres historias, tres alas y decenas de salones en que los estudiantes de kinder hasta duodécimo grado les enseñaban en. Tenía tres entradas uno por cada ala, el Norte fue el principal y llegaba a la ala de la prepa, el este y el oeste fueron más pequeños y conducia a las partes de el edificio de primaria y secundaria.

Ino y Sakura fueron a sentarse en su lugar habitual que estaba en la esquina de la pared exterior de la escuela. Cerca de allí fueron algunas mesas de picnic, bancos y un gran árbol viejo. Ino se sentó encima de una mesa leyendo la última revista de moda. Sakura estaba en el suelo apoyándose contra el árbol, con su nariz en un libro, olvidándose por completo de lo que Ino le dijo antes de ser una aburrida.

Sakura miró a través de sus pestañas y el libro para vigilar la entrada. Ella se sorprendió cuando ella vio a Neji y Hanabi llegar sin Hinata. Sakura luego cerró su libro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia Neji.

"Donde crees que vas?" dijeron Ino de su revista.

"Necesito hablar con Neji-San," respondió Ino.

"Neji?" preguntó Ino confundida.

"Bueno, es que Hanabi y él están aquí, pero Hinata no," dijo Sakura.

"Tienes razón el angelito siempre viene con ellos, yo tambien voy a ir," dijo Ino.

Caminaron a Neji. Neji se fue en medio de un grupo de chicos de prepa que estaban al lado de la entrada principal. Hubo otro árbol allí y era una coincidencia de el lado opuesto. Ino y Sakura tuvieron que empujar a través de unos chicos peleando para llegar a él. Neji estaba hablando con Sasuke y Sai.

"Um...Buenos dias Neji-San, "dijo Ino.

"Oh,buenos dias muchachas," dijo Neji amablemente.

"Siento entrometerme en la conversación, pero podía hacer te una pregunta?", dijo Sakura educadamente.

"Déjame adivinar, tu pregunta es sobre Hinata-hime?" dijo Neji.

"Sí," dijo Sakura inclinando su cabeza.

"No debería ser avergonzada, por que esto solo me muestra lo buenas amigas que son," dijo Neji. "Hinata-sama, dormido un poco más de lo esperado, Ella se despertaba cuando salí de casa. Estoy seguro de que ella estará aquí pronto, por lo que no hay que preocuparse".

**Esa mañana en la residencia Hyuuga.**

"Prisa, Neji-nii-san! Quiero ir a la escuela ya,"dijo Hanabi.

"Se paciente, necesito terminar mi desayuno," dijo Neji.

"Está bien", dijo Hanabi con impaciencia. "Pero, yo te esperaré a fuera".

¿"Que le pasa con ella? Ella no suele estar entusiasta por la escuela,"Neji dijo una vez que Hanabi se fue. Cuando termino Neji se fue al patio con Hanabi.

"Bien, Hanabi nos podemos ir ahora," dijo como llego allí. "Hey, espere un minuto donde es Hinata-sama?"

"No sé," dijo Hanabi con un encogimiento.

"¿Como que no sabes? Espera, aquía horita regreso,"dijo Neji dejando su mochila. Fue a la habitación de Hinata.

Neji ligeramente tocó a la puerta y dijo "¿Hinata-sama estás allí"? No hubo responde por lo que poco a poco abrió la puerta a echar un vistazo dentro. Lo que vio Neji fue una Hinata todavía dormida. El fue a despertarla. Hinata fue sueño hablando.

"No, Naruto-kun no quites el sello de la jaula todo lo que desea ese viejo zorro es salir y utilizar te," dijo Hinata.

"Que es lo que ella esta soñando?" pensaba Neji.

Neji entonces sacudió a Hinata. "Despierta Hinata-hime, ya es hora de ir," dijo Neji.

"Huh?" dijo Hinata como ella despertó. "Ah! Neji-nii-san ¿qué están haciendo aquí? "

"Lo siento, pero sólo estaba tratando de despertar te," dijo Neji.

"No, no lo siento yo,ya deberia estar despierta . Gracias por ser tan amable de levantarme, pero puedo haber jurado que active mi alarma a noche. "dijo Hinata.

Tengo una sensación que Hanabi tiene algo que ver con esto.' pensaba Neji. "Fue nada, que sólo me pareció extraño que no estabas lista aún, normalmente hastas lista antes de que todos nosotros de todas maneras".

"Todavía te agradezco, incluso si es mi culpa.", dijo Hinata.

"Te estaremos esperando en el patio, está bien", dijo Neji caminando a la puerta.

"No es necesario , ya lo he mantenido aquí por mucho tiempo," dijo Hinata.

"Estás segura de eso Hinata-sama, no debería durar mucho y podemos esperar," dijo Neji.

"Esta bien Neji-nii-san pueden seguir adelante sin mí. No quiero ser una molestia y además Hanabi probablemente te espera."dijo Hinata.

"Está bien, Hinata-hime iré como desea, pero prometo una cosa, por favor, tenga cuidado." dijo Neji con un suspiro.

"Prometo," Hinata dijo con una sonrisa.

Neji luego abandonó la sala y se fue al patio. Como recogió su mochila se pregunto ' por qué Hanabi desea hacer algo así a su hermana?'

"Entonces, donde esta ella?"Hanabi pregunto.

"Ella no viene con nosotros," dijo Neji.

"Entonces vamos ya," dijo Hanabi caminando, Neji seguido todavía tratando de pensar en la razón.

"Gracias, Neji-san," dijo Sakura.

"Mi placer", regresó con una sonrisa algo rara vez escena en su rostro.

Un segundo más tarde Lee llegó corriendo a él. "Neji, Neji ¿Has olvidado lo que has prometió de venir a la reunión de energía de la juventud de Gai-sensei? De prisa todo el mundo está ahí y la va a empezar pronto! ", dijo Lee.

«¿Por qué lo dice asi lo hace sonar como que hay más personas que en realidad hay. Es sólo él, Tenten y yo y tal vez los hermanos de Suna ya que es un buen compañero con Gaara ahora.»

"Está bien, ya voy," dijo Neji.

«¿Por qué acepte esto en primer lugar? Oh, sí para que Tenten no tega sufrir por esto sola. Ella es demasiado agradable a veces necesita aprender a decir "no", especialmente cuando se trata de cosas como esta ' pensaba Neji.

" Adiós Sakura-Chan! ", dijo Lee al abandonar.

Sakura trago saliva. Ino comenzó riendo hasta que Sakura la miro enojada y su risa se esfumó rápidamente. Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

"Ese tonto no esta aquí, no es de extrañar que es tan tranquilo," dijo Sakura.

"Sí, tienes razón," dijo Ino.

"Es que necesariamente algo malo?" preguntó Sasuke.

"No," contestó Sakura.

"Bien, disfruta de la tranquilidad mientras todavía puedes, por que cuando llegue ese Dobe no creo que habrá alguna," dijo Sasuke.

"Supongo que tienes razón," dijo Sakura con una risita.

Sasuke se encontraba allí inexpresivos, pero dentro de él estaba pensando que Sakura veía tan linda cuando ella se rió.

"Oye, mira tu prima está aquí, vamo que no hemos hablado con ella por un tiempo," dijo Ino. Sakura Miró en la pared exterior del oeste fueron ella siempre colgado antes de escuela.

"Allí esta también tu primo, vamos a ir a saludarlas," dijo Sakura. "Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, Sai...Sasuke-kun". Comenzó a caminar lejos.

"Hasta luego, Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun," dijo Ino después de Sakura.

Cuando las niñas se fueron Sai dice "finalmente has logrado hablar con Sakura-chan sin decir algo completamente aleatorio, pero fuiste un poco grosero con ella".

"?" Dijo Sasuke como volvió su rostro hacia él. "Espera, no puedes criticarme si tu incluso no hablaste."

"Sí es cierto, pero sólo porque estoy aprendiendo a mantener la boca cerrada para no decir cosas que pueden ofender a personas. Sobre todo Sakura-san, que me podía perforar clara desde aquí a la próxima nación, "dijo Sai.

"Creo eso, después de ver la palizar a Naruto después de que hizo algo estúpido y lanzarlo casi por el patio entero," dijo Sasuke.

"Sabes lo que falta cuando se trata de Sakura. Te falta pe... "Sai decía antes que Sasuke lo interrumpida.

"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Sai!" dijo Sasuke le dándole un mirada mala. Sai comenzó a dar un paso atrás y Sasuke caminó hacia él.

"Espera, Sasuke entendieste mal no iba a decir nada malo," dijo Sai.

"No se puede engañarme sé exactamente lo que ibas a decir," contestó Sasuke.

"La palabra que pensas que yo iba utilizar no es la que iba decir", dijo Sai.

"Entonces ¿qué es?", dijo Sasuke como él a atrapado a Sai contra la pared y su puño.

"La palabra fue persistencia ", dijo Sai, pero era muy tarde, el puño de Sasuke ya estaba en su rostro.

**Final de la parte 2.1**


	8. Distancia 2:2 p:1

**Broken Youth**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.2:Distancia I**

Como Sakura y Ino caminaron hacia sus primos elles conversaron.

"Ves, Sakura es muy fácil hablar con chicos. Incluso hablaste con sasuke-kun sin problema "declaró Ino.

"Ha! Si tu estás diciendo que es muy fácil hablar con ellos, entonces ¿por qué no le dijiste una palabra a Sai como sé que está muriendo de hacer,"dijo Sakura.

"Hey, dije algo, le dije 'adiós' no?" respondió Ino.

"Sí," dijo Sakura. "Pero, no considero eso una conversación significativa."

"Bueno, tal vez estaba esperando lo a él para iniciar la conversación," dijo Ino. Sakura sólo rodó sus ojos.

"Buenos días, Konan," dijo Sakura y Ino cuando llegaron. Konan era muy hermosa. Tenía pelo azul oscuro que llevaba siempre en un moño lateral suelto. Siempre tuvo una blanca rosa de origami en el pelo. Sus ojos colores oro reflexivos fueron traídos por su sombra oscura. Ella una perforacion debajo de su labio en su barbilla. Konan parecía muy seria, pero era lo contrario, una vez que has llegado a conocerla. Era obvio que Sakura y Konan estaban relacionados debido a su color de cabello natural distintas que se destacó del resto.

"Buenos días ustedes dos," respondió Konan. Luego le dio un abrazo a Sakura y le susurró en su oído, "existe algo que el Akatsuki puede hacer por tu?"

"No, pero gracias por preguntar," susurró Sakura de vuelta.

Los Akatsuki fueron los agentes de seguridad del estudiante. Se componía de estudiantes superiores (los de 11 º y decimosegundo grado). La organización fue formada por Madara Uchiha (el tío de Sasuke y Itachi). Es una organización relativamente nueva que se estableció en el primer año de prepa de la mayoría de los miembros. Madara es el jefe de seguridad de la escuela y piensa que quién es mejor en mostrar disciplina a estudiantes que los propios estudiantes.

Los Akatsuki trabajan en grupos de una o mas personas, los equipos fueron los siguientes: Konan, Nagato y Yahiko (actualmente conocido como Pein), Itachi y Kisame, Sasori, Deidara y Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu y último pero no menos importante Zetzu que trabajó solo en cierta medida. Madara les había elegido por dos razones, una es que eran todos calificados y dos ellos eran un buen equipo, que fue más que nada porque se han conocido durante tanto tiempo. Los miembros de Akatsuki tenían gran cantidad de control e influencia sobre lo que ocurrió en la escuela. Tenían la autoridad de la mayoría de todos los alumnos incluyendo Consejo Estudiantil, aunque muchos de ellos fueron en el mismo.

"Cómo fue tu fin de semana?" preguntó Konan como deslanzó Sakura de su agarre.

"Bien, t él tuyo?" dijo Sakura.

"Está bien supongo, colgué con los chicos como de costumbro," respondió Konan. Konan fue la única mujer en Akatsuki que estaba bien con elle, pero a veces desea que no ser. Una chica que vive con un montón de chicos no es fácil, especialmente cuando se habla de cosas de chico. Konan a veces sentía fuera y deseó que no fue la única de su género en el grupo.

El chico que estaba de pie junto a Konan todo el tiempo había tirado Sakura hacia él, con sólo el movimiento de sus dedos.

"No vas a saludarme?" dijo el oscuro, pelirrojo. Su cabello era más de un color anaranjado que fue parado de punta. Tenía ojos oscuros y múltiples perforaciones en de su nariz y las orejas. También tuvo otros dos perforaciones en su barbilla.

"Por supuesto que iba Ya...Pein,"dijo Sakura casi diciendo su nombre real.

Sonreí y envuelto su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Konan. "Parece que tu prima quiere Llámame por mi nombre real," dijo Pein. Konan no respondio.

"Lo siento, es solo que estoy acostumbrada a nombre antiguo ya te conozco más tiempo con el," dijo Sakura.

"Está bien, que no eres la única persona que lo hace", respondió. "Te digo la verdad Pein no era originalmente mi apodo, fue el de Nagato."

"¡ Oh, realmente no sabía eso," dijo Sakura.

"Pein iba a ser el nombre de Nagato porque todo lo que solia hablar era sobre el dolor del mundo. Una vez que termino es fase el nombre no le quedaba muy bien , en esa misma época fue cuando conseguí por primero mis perforaciones Nagato dijo que el nombre me ajustaba mejor y a quedado conmigo desde entonces. "dijo Pein.

"Me gusta tu historia mucho mejor que algunos de los rumores que hay sobre ella," dijo Sakura.

"Rumores?"dijo confundido.

"Veo que no ha oído alguno. Bueno, es que los estudiantes superiores están diciendo a los estudiantes de primer año que dice que te llaman asi porque te gusta ir causando dolor, a la gente"Sakura se rió. "Pero yo sabía que no podía ser cierto porque eres uno de los mayores hippies que conozco".

"Me alegra que me veas de este modo, Sakura," dijo con una ríe entre dientes.

"Hablando el donde esta tu mano Nagato?" preguntó Sakura. Nagato y Yahiko no eran hermanos relacionados por sangre pero era como verdaderos hermanos. Nagato también era como un hermano para Konan. Los tres hicieron casi todo juntos.

"Esta probablemente con Jiraiya sensei como de costumbre," contestó. "¿Cómo esta mi primo?"

¿"Quieres decir Naruto? No sé él aún no está aquí al igual que Hinata,"contestó Sakura.

"Me preguntaba dónde estaba," dijo Konan que ahora estaba hablando con Ino.

Sakura y Pein no dijeron nada durante un segundo.

"Sabes que encuentro extraño Pein?" dijo Sakura.

"?" Preguntó.

"Creo que es raro cómo Naruto no es tu primo de sangre aún se parecen más que a su primo real Nagato," dijo Sakura.

"Nunca pensé eso antes, pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tienes razón," dijo. El estilo de cabello, la estructura facial y el color de la piel coinciden más que el Uzumaki de pelo rojo,y piel pálida.

Sakura lo miro a él por un largo momento."Sabes que todavía no me gusta cómo te cubres tus ojos reales con el rinnegan de Nagato,"dijo Sakura.

"Bueno, el rinnegan se adapta a mi apariencia mejor que mis ojos reales y si queríamos Nagato y yo puedemos ver dos cosas en un tiempo como un camaleón", respondió.

"Voy a admitir que son cool, pero todavía echo de menos los reales," dijo Sakura.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella," dijo Konan.

"Por lo que estás de acuerdo con la que olvida mi nombre," dijo.

"Sí y bien Pein es difícil que alguien Recuerde llamar a alguien por un nombre nuevo cuando se acostumbradon a utilizar el antiguo." dijo Konan.

"Supongo que es cierto, pero tu te acostumbraste a llamarme Pein bastante rápido," dijo cerca de su oído que le dio cosquillas y la hizo reir. La trajo más cerca y trasladó sus brazos de sus hombros a su cintura. Luego doblo su cabeza sobre su hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sakura y Ino suspiró a la vista adorable.

"Oh, Pein," dijo Konan en una voz suave. Ella giró su rostro hacia él y le dio un beso de retorno en los labios.

Konan y Pein han estado saliendo durante algunos años, desde su primer año como Akatsuki para ser exactos. En ese entonces Yahiko ni Konan no tuveron perforaciones, y los ojos de Yahiko fueron un color dorado como los de Konan. Ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde que se reunieron en el caos de la aldea ocultado de la lluvia. Ellos estaban juntos incluso cuando se mudaron a Konoha. Le tomó a Konan y Yahiko un largo tiempo para realizar plenamente su sentimiento para ellos y fue un proceso más lento para incluso liberarlos. Finalmente lograron confesar sus emociones el uno al otro sin decir una palabra y se convirtieron en una de las parejas más felices.

Nagato siempre supo acerca de sus sentimientos, incluso antes de que lo hicieron ellos. Quería ver las dos personas que el amaba más feliz, tan constantemente pero secretamente intentó ayudarlos a poner sus emotiones en libertad. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de ellos, poco a poco empezó a empujar cada vez más en la dirección correcta, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en un par.

Sakura y Ino sonrieron con la esperanza que algún día ellas iba a tener su propio amor. Ino comenzó a tirar Sakura por el brazo.

"Adios, ustedes," dijo Ino.

"Nos vemos, más tarde Konan, Pein, diganle hola a Nagato para mí," dijo Sakura.

Konan y Pein sólo se agitaban las manos y asintió con la cabeza.

"Puedes parar de arrastrar me ahora Ino, puedo caminar por mí mismo," Sakura, dijo.

"Bueno, estabas empezando a ser pesada," dijo Ino dejar ir del brazo de Sakura.

"Yay! No puedo esperar para ver a su primo,"dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué te desagrada tanto, no es tan malo, le" dijo Ino.

"Es malo te digo, y sólo estas diciendo eso por que no puedes ver su lado oscuro," dijo Sakura.

"Es esto sólo porque estás todavía enojado con él por el incidente del año pasado?" preguntó Ino.

"Tal vez estoy. Tengo bueno razon para estar también,"dijo Sakura cruzando sus brazos.

"Dijo que lo lamentaba, y además fue un accidente cada uno tiene accidentes," dijo Ino.

"Todavía creo que lo hizo a propósito," dijo Sakura.

"Es tu propia opinión. Todavía creo que mi primo es un buen tipo. No creo sea tan imprudente para ponerse el mismo intencionalmente en problemas por razones sin sentido,"dijo Ino.

"Yo no sería tan segura de eso, mira," dijo Sakura apuntando hacia él.

**Va a continuar...**


	9. Distancia 2:2 p:2

**Broken Youth**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.2:Distancia II**

Sakura señalaba al primo de Ino que discutia con su amigo.

"Verdadero arte sólo es momentáneamente, es algo que debe explotar los sentidos, un," dijo el primo de Ino.

"Nunca aprenderás que el verdadero arte es algo eterno, para que las generaciones futuras lo vean y sean tocados por su belleza,", dijo su amigo pelirrojo.

"¿Qué es la diversión en eso?" dijo el primo de Ino.

"Como la tuya es mejor," dijo el pelirrojo.

Los dos chicos miraban al otro con los cruzados de brazos. Sus ojos tenían la mirada de Yo-estoy-correcto-y-voy-a-demostrarlo-incluso-si-es-por-fuerza. Ino y Sakura han visto esa mirada muchas veces antes. Por lo que antes que los chicos podrían hacer algo las chicas se intervinon entre ellos y dijeron "Buenos días, muchachos".

Los dos chicos miraban a las chicas entre ellos con sorpresa y vergüenza en sus rostros. Como los chicos tomaron un paso atrás sentían un ligero rubor en sus rostros y voltearon la cara.

Después habla de un breve momento el primo de Ino dijo mientras arañar la parte posterior de su cuello. "No note que viniste ", dijo.

"Puedo ver", dijo Ino con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

El primo del Ino repentinamente levantó a Ino del suelo y le dio un apretado abrazo.

"Cómo es mi prima favorita esta mañana, hmm?", dijo.

"Bien, pero sería mejor si fuera en el suelo, Deidara-aniki," dijo Ino.

"Aquí, mejor ahora?", dijo Deidara como la estableció abajo.

Deidara y Ino se miraban muy similares. El Tenía pelo largo Rubio al igual que Ino, pero un poco más oscuro. Llevaban el cabello en una cola de caballo, pero la de Ino era en el fondo de la parte superior de su cabeza mientras de Deidara era hacia el centro y era mucho más grueso. Deidara tenía pelo suelto en la parte posterior de la cabeza a diferencia de Ino. Ambos también tenían flequillos que cubría sólo un ojo, de Deidara le cubre su ojo izquierdo y los flequillos de Ino habían cubierto su ojos de Deidara fueron mucho más oscuros que los de su prima; También fue mucho más alto que ella. Ino llevaba prendedores de pelo en la parte izquierda de su cabello. Deidara también llevaba guantes que cubría todo pero sus dedos y un cintillo simple.

"Mucho mejor", dijo Ino arreglando su falda. Deidara Miró sobre el hombro del Ino y dijo: "Buenos días, Sakura-chan. Espera un minuto la tímida, tranquila chica no se encuentra, ¿cuál es su nombre...Hyuuga...¿Hinata, correcto? Si".

"Hola, Deidara-senpai..." dijo Sakura.

"No puedo creer que todavía estás olvidando su nombre. Es tan simple. Yo recuerdo todos los nombres de tus amigos, por qué no recuerdas los mios? "dijo Ino.

"Se desliza mi mente eso es todo, y en ningún caso puedes posiblemente saber a los nombres de todos mis amigos," fue su respuesta.

"Sí, los se, y voy a probarlo...Bien allí esta Sasori-danna, tu mejor amigo", dijo ella apuntando a el. Había ido de parando se detrás de Sakura a pararse contra la pared.

"Hay: Pein Konan, Nagato, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Itachi..." Ino en sus dedos. "Oh y por supuesto hay Tobi tu otro mejor amigo..."

"TOBI NO ES MI AMIGO Y MENOS MI MEJOR AMIGO!", declaró Deidara al interrumpir a Ino. Tenía un aspecto enojado a su rostro.

"Que está mal con Tobi?" preguntó Sakura trasladandose junto a Ino.

"Sí," dijo Ino.

Deidara creció tranquilo pensando en su respuesta. Sasori que tenía sus hombros contra la pared y sus brazos cruzados comenzó a ser impaciente.

"Sabes que es grosero mantener a la gente esperando, sobre todo a muchachas. Prisa y diles lo que es tan 'mal' con Tobi,'' le dijo.

Deidara giró y le dio una mirada a él. Entonces dijo: "¿usteds quieren saber lo que está mal con Tobi? Está bien, te diré exactamente lo que está mal con él. En primer lugar es inmaduro y pueril. Tiene la mente de un niño de 5 años de edad. En segundo lugar es molesto y no me deja solo. Me sigue a todas partes y significa a todas partes y no me escucha cuando le cuento que se vaya a desaparecer. Es como un mono siempre aferrado a mí. La mitad del tiempo no sabe que diablos está haciendo. Es tan tonto. Estoy cansado de tener que cuidarlo. Ah! No puedo creer les agrade ese tipo, un."

¿"Uh... eso es todo? No es tan malo, sabes, él no puede más estúpido que Naruto, y además él sólo te sigue porque él te idolatra. Si fueron sólo esos los motivos que no piensas de él como tu amigo no son muy buenas razones, "dijo Sakura.

"Sakura esya correcta, y además no puede odiar a Tobi porque Tobi es un buen chico," Ino dijo en una voz infantil.

"Tienen razón," dijo Sasori a Deidara.

"Él todavía definitivamente no es mi mejor amigo" Deidara dijo con sus brazos cruzados y su nariz pegado en el aire.

"Lo que sea, primo," Ino respondió entonces murmuró bajo su aliento "es todavía su mejor amigo." Sakura rió.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Deidara.

"Oh, nada limitarme solo hablaba a mí misma," dijo. "Sakura y yo debemos ir ahora y dejarlos ser, verdad Sakura ?"

"Sí," dijo Sakura. "Tenemos que ir a ver si Hinata esta aquí".

Las chicas dieron la vuelta y estaban a punto de ir, pero Deidara las detuvo diciendo: "Hey, Ino no vas a darme un abrazo de despedida?"

"Ah, vale," Ino dijo con un giro y dandole lo que él quería.

"Qué pasa Sakura, no vas a darme un abrazo tambien?", dijo Deidara dejando a Ino.

Sakura giró la cabeza y miró sobre su hombro y dijo: "No, gracias".

"Espera, es a causa de lo que ocurrió la última vez que le abrazó?" preguntó.

¿"Estás hablando cuando tu te colocaste detrás de mí y te envie volando? Si piensas eso entonces no, yo no era la que termine lastimada. Es sólo porque abrazos y chicos rubios realmente no de dan acuerdo conmigo", respondió Sakura.

"Es cierto," aseguró Ino.

"También es porque estoy todavía enojada por tu pequeño 'incidente' donde se explotó mi proyecto de ciencias", dijo Sakura.

"Fue el año pasado, y dije que lo lamentaba alrededor de un millón de veces. Simplemente olvida te de ello y Perdóname, sí", dijo Deidara.

"Incluso si te perdono,nunca puedo olvidar. Recordar una cosa Deidara-senpai, las chicas nunca olvidan,"dijo Sakura.

Deidara trago saliva. Entonces dijo: "sabes Sakura-chan, tal vez no quería un abrazo".

"Entonces ¿por qué preguntaste?" respondió Sakura en un tono inteligente alélica.

"Porque quise," volvió a Deidara.

"Lo que digas", dijo Sakura voltio su cabeza alrededor. "Vamos Ino". Ino se trasladó al lado de Sakura. Sakura luego levantó su cabello para fijarlo en su lugar. Su cabello terminó golpeando accidentalmente Deidara en la cara.

Deidara la miro con ojos fijos y piensa que el propio ' no debería haber hecho eso, Rosita. Ahora estoy recibiendo definitivamente ese abrazo te guste o no. "

Sakura y Ino comenzaron a caminar, Deidara siguió detrás. Sus brazos abiertos listos para robar un abrazo. Sakura tomó sólo unos pasos antes de que sentía su presencia. Sólo cuando Deidara se iba a hacer su movimiento es que Sakura rápidamente hizo un 180 grados sus puños listos para atacar. Deidara Miró les y trago saliva. "No te tengo miedo," mintió. "Y voy a recibir ese abrazo".

"Sólo probalo", dijo Sakura.

"Ya veremos, hmm,", respondió.

Tomó un paso hacia adelante y como estuvo a punto de tomar otro, él se retiró. Sakura estaba listo para perforar cuando sucedió eso. Deidara no podía mover sus pies, de hecho él no podía mover nada debajo del cuello, prácticamente quedó paralizado. Cuando intentó avanzar sólo su cuello se movio. "No se puede mover mi cuerpo...SASORI! Sé que está detrás de esto! Quita las estúpidas cadenas chakra de mí!", gritó Deidara.

"Eh? Sasori?"dijo Sakura confundida. Volvió la cabeza a la derecha. Sasori se encontraba directamente a través de ellos. El brazo derecho de Sasori se extendió y de sus dedos habia unos delgados hilos casi invisibles que iban de su mano a la espalda de Deidara.

Sasori era un tipo tranquilo que normalmente mantiene una cabeza fría. Era alto, magra y muscular. Sasori parecía más joven que en realidad era, tenía una cara de quince años aunque tenía diecisiete años. Su pelo era rojo en capas y sus ojos estaban color castaña . Él podría ser el réplica de el mucacho ideal de muchas chicas fue: guapo, inteligente y misterioso, aunque él había tienen algunos defectos. Sasori era una persona muy impaciente, no podia tolerar: la tardanza, mantenerse esperando, mantener a otras personas esperanda y perder el tiempo. Sasori parecía ser alguien inabordables pero realmente no era. Fue uno de los que no desea hacer o incluso ver enojado.

"Suelta me!" Deidara continuó gritando.

"No, es por tu propio bien", dijo Sasori.

¿"Mi propio bien? ¿Cómo es esto por mi propio bien?"dijo Deidara.

"Debe saber bien que no estoy haciendo esto porque _quiero_, sino porque _tengo_. Es la parte de mi deber como un Akatsuki, que también es parte de,"dijo Sasori. "Estoy haciendo ambos un favor por lo que no te quejes de no poder mover no es como yo te estoy controlando." Sasori giró su brazo y moción sus dedos hacia sí mismo, lo pies de Deidara se deslizó a través de la suciedad, deteniendo a unos pasos de Sasori y Sakura. Deidara girar su cabeza y lo miro a él.

"Primer esto tan no te disparen al espacio. También para salvar la poca dignidad tienes (suponiendo que tienes alguna) de ser humillado por ser palisado por una chica... una vez más, "dijo de Sasori a Deidara. "También hice esto para no te metas problemas Sakura-chan, incluso si fue en defensa propia, no quiero hacer informe por intento de asesinato," dijo Sasori un poco en broma. Sakura tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, tenía su mirada hacia abajo y sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse de vergüenza.

Después de un momento Sakura caminó a Sasori, lo ojos de Deidara siguieron como ella pasó. Ella se paró frente Sasori y inclinó su cabeza como dijo: "gracias, Sasori-danna".

"No es realmente necesario dar las gracias me, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Sabe que no tienes por que llamarme Danna, sólo se requiere que es mocoso me llame asi,"Sasori dijo señalando a Deidara.

"Está bien, entonces ¿qué debo llamar te? Sasori-senpai? o Sasori-kun? "preguntó Sakura con una risa.

"Um, Sasori-kun hará bien," contestó.

"Sé que me dijo que no era necesario, pero..." Sakura dio un paso adelante ysus brazos envuelto alrededor sus de él dándole un abrazo. "...Muchas gracias,"dijo cerca de la oreja. Sasori fue sorprendido con el abrazo, pero después de un momento, una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro. Él fue distraído por el abrazo que soltó la cadenas de chakra, lo que hizo el cuerpo de Deidara caer hacia adelante y casi aterrizo plano en su rostro, pero por suerte para él Sasori actuó rápido y repone las cadenas antes de podría ocurrir.

"Hey, cuidado! Si vas a mantiene me contra mi voluntad, hacerlo bien y no te distraigas. Sakura-chan por qué le das un abrazo a él y no mi?" Deidara dijo griando y quejarse con la cabeza orientada hacia ellos con un ceño. Sakura dejo ir a Sasori y dio la vuelta.

"No me digas qué hacer, Mocoso," Sasori dijo como dejo ir de la cadenas sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Deidara cayó como una piedra con su cara llena de rabia. Sakura no podía ayudar lo, pero sonrío cuando cayó.

"La razón de por qué lo abrazó a él y no a ti es porque el es bueno y bien... no, eres" Sakura dijo que una vez más, comenzó a caminar hacia Ino. Ino se encontraba allí con la boca abierta y despistada. Su mente había ido completamente en blanco durante toda la escena.

¿"Bueno? Lo llamas agradable después de lo que hizo me. Sabes que puedo ser agradable tambien, Deidara dijo como que él mismo se levantó del suelo.

Sakura dejó de caminar delante de él y dijo: "_Poder_ y _ser_ agradable son dos cosas completamente diferentes, y hasta que entiendas la diferencia no vas recibir nada de mí". Luego se mantuvo caminando a Ino. Cuando ella llegó a ella, Ino tranquilamente preguntó: "Que paso?"

"Te voy a decir más tarde" y, en una voz alta dijo: "Adiós, muchachos".

"Sí, adios," dijo Ino.

"Hasta luego. Por cierto se me olvidó mencionar que ustededs se ven muy bellas hoy,"complemento Sasori.

"¡ Gracias!"ambos, respondieron dando la vuelta y dieron una sonrisa.

"Ustedes se miran guapos hoy tambien," dijo Sakura regresando el complemento.

"Especialmente tu Deidara-aniki, me encanta cómo intentaste añadir algunos color a su uniforme," dijo Ino con una risa. Deidara finalmente había llegado a sus pie, cuando miró hacia abajo a su camisa blanca que fue toda cubierta de tierra, inmediatamente miro a Sasori y él quito la suciedad.

"¡ Adiós," dijeron las chicas de nuevo y con que habían ido.

**Continuará...**


	10. Distancia 2:2 p:3

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.2:Distancia III**

"Bye... bye," Sasori dijo agitando la mano incluso después de que se habían ido. Deidara fue a Sasori y lo golpeó en el brazo, el puñetazo daño a Deidara más que lo hizo Sasori porque Sasori ni lo sintio y todavía estaba mirando de en la dirección de las chicas.

"Así, veo que tienes un flechazo en Sakura-chan, un," dijo Deidara.

"Sí... espera no...¿y qué te importa si tengo?"dijo Sasori sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando Deidara.

Deidara coloca su mano detrás de cuello de Sasori y dijo: "Sasori, mi hombre... Sakura-chan no es una chica fácil de manejar. De todas las chicas que elijir para enamorarte eliges la más difícil de obtener. Si incluso logras juntarte con ella aún habría una diferencia enorme de edad ella sólo esta su segundo año tu mientras estás en el último..."

Sasori agarró el brazo de Deidara y lo quito de su cuello. "La diferencia de edad no es tan grande como lo haces sonar, es sólo un poco más de dos años y quien eres pa hablar le coqueteas con niñas menores que eso todo el tiempo," dijo Sasori defenderse.

"Yo sólo coqueteo nada más. Tienes razón que estoy siendo un hipócrita, porque yo mismo he salido con algunas estudiantes de primer año que equivale a que tu salgas con una de segundo año. Sin embargo, todavía no entiendo que le ves a esa chica", dijo Deidara.

Pensó por un momento."Veo a una muchacha joven amable, inteligente, fuerte,cariñosa, pensativa, hermosa e independiente".

"No estoy tan seguro sobre amable y cariñosa, pero los demás entiendo.", dijo Deidara.

"Tu sólo estás diciendo eso porque personalmente no has visto ese lado de ella," dijo Sasori.

"Odio admitirlo, pero sí." contestó Deidara. "¿Cómo va a ganar la? Hoy fue lo más que he visto habla con ella y bien eres un último año y nunca has tenido una novia. Personas estaban comenzando a dudar si fueras a encontrar a alguien, incluso algunos pensaron que tu eras ya sabes... "

"Dices esa palabra y estás muerto, no soy el único último año que nunca ha tenido una chica realmente la mayoría de los chicos en la organización no tienen una," declaró Sasori.

"Eso es verdad. Bien en la cuestión de Sakura-chan, supongo que tu tienes una pequeña posibilidad. Ella no te desprecia y se siente lo suficientemente conforme a ti para llamarte por Sasori-kun. Aunque sabes que tienes cierta competencia cierto?", dijo Deidara.

"Sí, quién?" preguntó Sasori.

"Bueno, todas las chicas estos días parecen estar babeando por Pein, los hermanos Uchiha, y por supuesto yo," dijo Deidara apuntando a sí mismo, Sasori se rió. "¿Qué es tan gracioso? un."

"Esa es mi competencia?", dijo Sasori. "Bueno, yo ya se que la mitad de ellos no serán un problema. Pein es novio de la prima de Sakura y tu no estás en su lista de Favoritos. Aunque no estoy tan seguro sobre los Uchiha."

"Puedes reir pero he tenido muchas novias que las que tu has tenido, sí," dijo Deidara.

"Sabes que no me importa. Yo más bien ser soltero que ser como tu y utilizar a la chicas como si fueran bombas. Una vez que juegue con ellas y la emoción se va sólo pasas a otra. Y me preguntas por qué tus ex novias te odian...Sabes que a veces no puedo esperar hasta una chica te robe el corazón y finalmente entiendes lo que es el amor y que no es algo para jugar,"dijo Sasori un poco enojado.

' Mi amigo si sólo supieras que mi corazón ya fue ya tomado de mí hace años por la chica más linda del mundo. Lo humorístico es la única razón que yo juego con chicas es para olvidar el guardián de mi corazón. Ella fue arrancada lejos de mí solo tomando la única clave para el pesado bloqueo en mi corazón. Si estaba aún a mi lado estoy seguro que las cosas se habrían convertido de una manera diferente, más como tu lo deseas que fueran...' Deidara penso a sí mismo pero en voz alta, dijo "no te molestes sólo estaba indicando un hecho. ¿Y lo de mi corazón siendo robado nunca va a suceder, sabes por qué? Esque no tengo ". Lo que le estaba diciendo era algo cierto.

"Lo que sea", dijo Sasori empezando a caminar. Caminaba al gran grupo de Akatsuki que fueron a cierta distancia.

"Sabes decirle a una chica que ella se parece bonita no es una muy buena una frase para conquistar," dijo Deidara como siguió a Sasori por detrás.

Sasori dejó de caminar y Deidara se golpeó en él. "No era una frase para conquistar , era un complemento pero como sabrias la diferencia", dijo Sasori.

"Espera, apenas recuerdo que me has completamente humillado delante Ino y Sakura-chan, quiero venganza," Deidara dijo como él golpeó su puño a su mano.

"Era tu propia culpa y no habrá venganza por dos razones: 1) era mi deber como un Akatsuki para salvar una damisela en peligro y 2) has olvidado ya por qué me llamas maestro?" dijo Sasori con un luz casi mala en su ojo.

'Sigo olvidando es un chico que no quiero meterme con' Deidara penso. "Está bien, entonces vamos a decir que me debes una," sugirió Deidara.

"Tu me debes como una docena. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con la tarea de el viernes en su lugar?", le ofreció Sasori.

"Tarea! Totalmente me olvidé,"dijo Deidara.

"Considero eso como un sí", dijo Sasori. Tomó una respiración profunda mientras que ha cubierto sus ojos marrones con sus párpados luego empezó a caminar de nuevo. Él no se detuvo hasta llegar a los otros Akatsuki. Cuando él llegó allí escuchó Deidara riendo detrás de él. Se volvió hacia el y lo miro con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"De qué es esa risilla?" preguntó Sasori. Deidara sólo se mantuvo riendo a sí mismo. Después de un minuto de Sasori dándole una mirada en blanco decidió hablar.

"Ha! Tobi mi mejor amigo,"su voz era fuerte y él fue sacudiendo su cabeza como lo dijo. Cuando dijo esas palabras vino una cabeza fuera y sobre el grupo de chicos. La figura empujó su camino a través de los chicos y finalmente apareció cerca de Deidara. Deidara fue tan ocupado riendo par notar.

"Tobi, mejor amigo "dijo el chico.

"Genial", dijo sarcásticamente Deidara como Tobi dio a Deidara un apretado abrazo.

"Este mi amigo es lo que yo llamo karma," dijo Sasori como empieza a reír. Los otros chicos, perplejos del sonido de la risa real rara de Sasori voltiaron a mirar. Sólo tuvieron una visión de Deidara y todo el grupo empezó a reír.

"Los odio a todos ustedes", dijo Deidara. Los chicos fueron inafectados por sus palabras inofensivas.

"Quitate Tobi!" Deidara fue irritado tratando de expulsar a Tobi, pero fue inútil. Como Deidara dijo antes era como un mono aferradose a él y él no va a bajarse hasta que quería.

"Así que hay alguna noticia de Madara-sama?" Itachi le pidió a Tobi por detrás. Itachi sabía que cuando Tobi no estaba con Deidara era más probable estuviera con Madara.

"¡ Oh, sí Tobi casi olvidado," dijo Tobi dejando ir de Deidara. "No hay una reunión hoy."

"Eh? ¿Por qué no?", preguntó Deidara.

¿"No es evidente muchachito? Es porque tenemos uno de esos rompe cuello ensamblados,", dijo Hidan.

"Genial, otra hora de cuidar a Tobi sin paga," dijo Deidara.

"Imagina todo el dinero podría haber hecho por ahora," dijo Kakuzu.

"Oh, Callate, Kakuzu. Nadie quiere oír tu estúpido hablar de dinero, "dijo Hidan rodando sus ojos marrónes a él.

"Deja de decirme qué hacer o te voy a matar," respondió Kakuzu mirando lo a él con los perforantes

ojos de rojo y verde.

"Chicos, chicos, no es necesario luchar por algo tan simple," dijo Itachi como interfirió entre ellos.

"No debes quejarte Deidara. Tu trajiste esto a tí mismo después de todo. Eres el que hizo posible que Tobi entrada a Akatsuki en primer lugar,"dijo Sasori.

"No me recuerdes," dijo Deidara.

"Necesitamos ir a preparar nos a iniciar nuestra patrulla pronto." dijo Itachi mirando su reloj.

"Debemos ir ahora antes de ser distraídos," dijo Sasori.

"Sí, y definitivamente no deseo otra de las conferencias de Madara-sama sobre responsabilidad," dijo Hidan.

"Nosotros, tan poco," afirmaron los otros muchachos como empezaron a ir.

**Final de la parte 2.2**


	11. Distancia 2:3 p:1

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.3:Distancia I**

**Un rato antes arriba en la Oficina principal...**

La Oficina principal estaba en el edificio frente a las puertas principales. Tenía grandes ventanales que miraban a todo el patio por que estaba en el último piso. La Oficina principal consistía en tres oficinas más pequeñas; Seguridad (a la izquierda), asistencia y asesoramiento (a la derecha) y la de el Principal (en el centro). En ese momento, cuatro personas estaban en la Oficina del principal: Madara Uchiha que estaba mirando por la ventana, Tsunade que estaba detrás de su escritorio rellenado papeleo, Shizune que estaba de pie junta Tsunade abrazando Tonton y por último pero no de menos un chico en una máscara naranja que estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada de la sala con su juego portátil.

"La escuela va en un gran comienzo, no diría que es cierto Tsunade-sama?" Madara dice como sigue mirando por la ventana.

"Ah, sí, en efecto. Yo estaba un poco preocupada por los estudiantes de primer año entrantes, pero ya no gracias a usted,"respondió Tsunade.

"Sí, no creo que podríamos hacerlo sin usted Madara-san y los Akatsuki. Ellos si colocaron los de primer año en su lugar un abrir y cerrar de ojos,"dijo Shizune.

¿"Mis jovenes Akatsuki seguro han crecido no? Recuerdo cuando empezaron en primer lugar, no se les tomó en serio pero a finales del año incluso los estudiantes de ultimo año los respetan, "dijo Madara.

"Te refieres temían, correcto?", respondió Tsunade.

"Usted sabria la diferencia no Tsunade-sama", dijo con un rísa entre dientes. La cara de Tsunade se dobló ligeramente roja.

"Apegandose al tema de los Akatsuki. Odio romperle esto a usted a principios de año, pero sabe que la mayoría de sus miembros actuales van a graduarse a finales del año. Pronto empieze a reclutar nuevos miembros o no tendrá un equipo para el próximo año", dijo Tsunade.

Madara estaba tranquilo por un momento, él miraba sus miembros Akatsuki entonces dijo: "Hm. Los años volaron sobre mí, por alguna razón no dejo de pensar de mis Akatsuki como niños y no como los jóvenes adutos que se están convirtiendo...Sobre la cuestión del reclutamiento, no creo que voy a hacer eso hasta el fin del año cuando tengo una mejor perspectiva de los posibles candidatos para llenar las posiciones vacantes."

"Ya tienes algunas personas en mente?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Los nuevos miembros van a empezar como estudiantes de primer año entrantes igual que la mayoría de los miembros actuales?", preguntó Shizune.

"Yo no creo, usted vio que fuera de control eran los estudiantes de primer año y realmente dudo que el año que viene va a ser mejor. Mi mejor apuesta es ir con los de segundo año, ya tengo algunos de ellos bajo examen,"dijo Madara.

"Quiénes", dijo Tsunade y Shizune.

Rió al ver las reaccionar como a unas niñas de escuela. "Bueno, para comenzar con, estaba pensando contratar a su aprendiz,La Señorita Sakura Haruno. Ella es una chica joven dulce, fuerte, inteligente y que puede mantener la cabeza fría cuando se necesita. Ella encajaría perfectamente como una Akatsuki y además ella es como una mini-usted, Tsunade-sama, "dijo Madara.

"Sakura haría una buen miembro de Akatsuki por que la enseñé. Tienes alguien mas en mente?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Otro buen complemento sería mi sobrino Sasuke. Estar en el Akatsuki definitivamente sería una buena experiencia para él, sobre todo si quiere alcanzar su objetivo de convertirse en jefe de la policía después de su padre. Sasuke es un mucacho que podría tener gran influencia sobre los demás alumnos. Las chicas ya lo adoran y la mayor parte chicos quieren ser como él... "dijo Madara. Él se detuvo cuando vio que Tsunade le daba un aspecto extraño.

' Ha! Ahora que lo pienso, elegio algunos de sus miembros sólo debido a su forma con las damas? " Tsunade se preguntó a sí misma.

"Um... uh...Tsunade por qué está usted mirando me asi? ¿Fue algo que dije? Me hace un poco nervioso ahora,"dijo un poco tímidamente.

"Oh, lo siento no es nada Madara. Sigue adelante y continua". Tsunade dijo con un guiño de su cabeza.

"Bien, hay sólo una persona más que tengo en mente que estoy seguro, y es el chico Uzumaki, Naruto...",Madara dijo. Tuvo una breve pausa y penso por un segundo.

"Sé que Naruto no es el mejor alumno que hay. Siempre está recibiendo conferencias y a veces él no toma las cosas tan en serio como debe. También no es el niño más brillante pero él es un niño de buen corazón, "continuó Madara.

Tsunade suspiró de acuerdo.

"Él me recuerda mucho de sus padres cuando tenían su edad. Se parece casi exactamente como Minato y sus esperanzas de convertirse en el próximo Hokage son como los de Kushina,"dijo Madara.

"Tienes razón se asemejan mucho".Tsunade convenida.

"Lo que me parece interesante es que Kushina fue quien soñó con ser Hokage y Minato fue quien terminó por convertirse en Hokage. Es curioso cómo funciona la vida."dijo Madara.

"Sí lo es. Recuerdo cuando Kushina primero se trasladó aquí de la nación de remolino. Todos los chicos se burlaban de su sueño. También burlaban de su pelo rojo y temperamento corto que le habían apodado el Habanero al rojo vivo. Minato fue uno de los chicos que le burlaban más y mira cómo terminaron arribando", dijo Tsunade.

"Sí, la vida es irónica. La voluntad de fuego es fuerte en su chico y que por eso lo quiero en mi equipo. También tiene esta especial... energía que le permite hacer amigos con casi todos y junto con eso tiene una sólida comprensión de la gente y eso es lo que los hace seguirlo. También tiene la firme convicción de que la gente cambien sus mentes sobre cómo perciben las cosas, "dijo Madara.

Tsunade dijo después de un momento de silencio: "Ese Naruto seguramente es un niño especial. Aunque en secreto es uno de mis alumnos Favoritos ahora, no siempre era para ser cierto, "iniciado Tsunade. "A mi no me gustaba y lo subestimaba porque pensé que él no es más que un tonto rebelde

que solo le gustaba jugar bromas a las personas. Un día todo eso cambió.'' Tsunade tomó una respiración profunda. "Un par de años me decidí un tener una pequeña apuesta con él. El fue enviado a mi Oficina por la centésima vez esa semana así que quería divertirme un poco con él, ese momento alrededor. Estaba desafío a dominar una técnica en sólo una semana. Si yo gané serviría una detención de meses pero si el ganó el saldria impune". Tsunade en pausa. "Pensé realmente que el reto que le había dado era imposible especialmente para él. Yo estaba esperando que lo abandonara, pero nunca lo hizo. Lo vi trabajar su más difícil solo para probarme que estaba equivocada. Su persistencia fue admirable, que no iba a parar tratando hasta dominarlo incluso después de que llegó a su límite. Algo dentro de mí a veces detenerlo de suicidarse, pero puede testarudez no me deja. La semana paso rápido y el día que se demostrada a si mismo al finalmente llegó. Estaba pensando en ir fácil sobre él durante nuestro partido pero su chulería pronto cambió mi mente". Tsunade en pausa nuevamente. "Estoy arrastrando esto a tiempo, no?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Oh, no continúe," dijo Madara.

"Está bien, voy a resumirlo y llegar al punto. Llevó hasta el último de la energía de Naruto pero logró hacerlo, él de algun modo me gano. Naruto se derrumbó en mis brazos y como yo mantenia y arreglaba su cuerpo agotado, de repente recibí esta sensación abrumadora que me hizo creer en mí misma, era algo que había perdido y había recuperado sólo por ver a ese chico dar su todo y demostrar que lo imposible es posible. Por eso le di una recompensa extra, el collar de mi abuelo que le hará bien en llegar a su objetivo,"dijo Tsunade.

"Entonces, lo que intenta decir es que él no sólo te hace creer en él, pero también en ti mismo?" preguntó Madara.

"Básicamente, sí", dijo Tsunade.

"Si no te importa mi pregunta. ¿Qué exactamente fue su apuesta con el chico?"preguntó Madara.

"Oh, no te conté ¿o si? Vamos a dejar esa historia para otro momento, es muy largo y complicado para explicar ahora. Además no debería ser partida para su patrulla pronto?"sugirió Tsunade.

Madara Miró su reloj. "Todavía tengo un tiempo pero ese chico no", dijo mirando el niño que fue prácticamente desapercibido todo el debate.

"Tobi...Tobi...TOBI!"Madara gritaba para atraer su atención.

Tobi se levantó rápidamente y corrio a Madara. Tobi su juego en una mano y su otra fue en la frente en forma de salutar. "Lo siento, jefe es sólo que Tobi estaba teniendo tana divertsion con el juego que le dio usted, que no lo escucho", dijo Tobi. Madara suspiró en su comentario.

"No es momento de ir con los otros?"Madara dijo.

"Tobi tiene?" volvió Tobi.

"Bueno, no tiene a, pero...", dijo Madara.

"Pero qué Jefe?" preguntó Tobi.

"Oh, nada que sólo pensé que tal vez querías ver su Senpai, pero supongo que no," dijo Madara.

"Espera, Tobi desea ver a Deidara-senpai. Voy a ir ahora,"dijo giro y a la puerta.

"Alto!Tobi antes de visitar los otros podría recordarles que no habrá una reunión hoy,"anunció Madara haciendo Tobi detener.

Tobi dio la vuelta y una vez puso su mano en forma salutar otra vez y dijo: "Si seguro, jefe!" Luego caminó a la puerta y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La puerta chocó accidentalmente contra cerrarla y fue seguido de un fuerte "¡ Oops!"

**Para continuar...**


	12. Distancia 2:3 p:2

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.3:Distancia II**

Tsunade suspiró "Todavía no creo que nunca plenamente voy a entender por qué eligió a ese muchacho como un Akatsuki."

"A veces yo tampoco," dijo Madara.

"Huh?"dijo Tsunade y Shizune conmocionadas.

"¿Qué quieren decir con eso Madara?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Supongo que nunca le dije la verdadera razón de por qué escogí a Tobi" Madara dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"No", dijo Tsunade.

Madara Miró su reloj. "Por que tengo un poco de tiempo libre le voy a decir. Originalmente no estaba previsto que sera un miembro de Akatsuki Tobi. A decir verdad esa idea nunca cruzó mi mente. Tobi sólo se suponia que fuera mi asistente nada más. La historia de cómo lo elegí empieza realmente el día antes de que el realmente comenzó."

**Más de un año en una reunión de Akatsuki después de la escuela...**

"Por lo concluye nuestra reunión. Cualquier pregunta?"preguntó Madara.

"No Señor", respondió a todos los miembros. Como dijeron se abre la puerta y un cansado Deidara entró.

"Llegas tarde," Madara le regañó. "Has perdido toda la reunión, jovensito. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Bueno, al menos yo estoy aquí," dijo en la captura de su aliento. "Estaba ayudando a Jiraiya sensei en la sala de arte, sí."

"Correcto, y aprecio Jiraiya tanto la ayuda que le dio un beso en la mejilla?" preguntó Madara. Deidara puso su mano en su mejilla y quito el pinta labios. La cara de Deidara creció roja. "No me mientas muchacho. Ahora todos ustedes completen sus informes y intenten no hacer un alboroto,"dijo Madara como caminó a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

Deidara luego caminó y se mantuvo junto a su escritorio, que estaba al lado de Sasori. "De que fue la reunión,un?" le preguntó.

"Lo de siempre. Tu sabes que no debes mentirle a Madara-sama, sabe más de lo que piensas,"respondió Sasori aún rellenando el formulario delante de él.

¿"Lo sé, pero que era lo que quieres que le diga? ¿Que echaba de menos en la reunión por divertirme? Yo creo que no, hmm,"respondió Deidara.

"Bien, pero debias al menos disculparte," dijo Sasori.

"Yo debia", dijo Deidara con un encogimiento "Pero todavía estoy fuera de problemas sin desir necesidad."

"Si fuera yo no te dejaria escapar con tanta facilidad,'' declaró Sasori.

"Bueno, no eres tu y me alegra. Si fueras tu, tu probablemente me darías la pena de muerte por llegar asi tarde,"Deidara dijo riendo.

"Sólo callate y hace tu informe,", dijo Sasori.

"Está bien . Está bien, haré como desee maestro, un,"Deidara dijo burlandose de nuevo.

Eso disgustó a Sasori, así como Deidara iba a tomar su asiento el tiró la silla debajo de él con sus hilos. Deidara lo miro a él como Sasori dijo: "¿Oh, estabas apunto de sentarte allí? Mi mala". Fue la pequeña forma de venganza de Sasori por las burlas anteriores.

Deidara se levantó, y esta vez cuando se sentó él agarró una suspensión del asiento debajo de él por si acaso. Como trajo su silla adentro, Sasori dijo: " No te deberías haber preocupado. No iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Una vez que juegas una broma no es tan divertido si lo haces de nuevo."

"A veces puede ser un total c-" Deidara quedó a decir antes de Sasori cubierto su boca.

"Hey, hey mira su idioma Sr. boca sucia. Sí, ya sé que en algún momento puedo ser malo, pero es necesario que dejar salir alguna rabia en algún lugar y tu generalmente eres la presa más fácil. A veces soy un malvado, pero tu siempre seras mocoso,"dijo Sasori bajando su mano. Después de ese comentario los chicos se sentaban tranquilamente durante un tiempo.

"Oh, Dei yo apenas recorde algo nuevo en la reunión," dijo Sasori después de algún tiempo.

¿"Nuevo? Que fue, hmm?"preguntó Deidara.

"Madara-sama dijo que podríamos obtener a un nuevo miembro en la mañana", dijo.

"Ooh, sabe quién es, un?" preguntó con impaciencia Deidara. 'Espero que sea otra nena', pensó.

"Es un tipo llamado Tobi.", dijo Sasori. Deidara no sabía si reir o llorar.

"Quien dijiste que era de nuevo?" Deidara dijo, el resquebrajamiento de su voz.

"Tobi. ¿Lo conoces o algo?"Sasori pregunto.

"Tobi?", dijo riendo como se levantó. "En serio, Tobi! Madara-sama debe estar perdiendo su mente si él esta contratando a alguien como Tobi." Las ráfaga instantánea de Deidara hizo a todos los otro Akatsuki girar a mirir lo.

"Los rumores deben ser ciertos que Madara-sama esta quedando ciego, pero más que eso está convirtiendose estúpido," dijo Deidara. "Madara-sama ha realmente caído sus normas".

"Hey, tranquilizate idiota, él te va a oír," dijo Sasori tirando a su asiento.

¿Quién es este chico Tobi de todas formas? Es realmente tan malo para hacerte reaccionar asi?" preguntó Konan, quien estaba sentada frente a él.

"Realmente deseas saber sobre Tobi?", preguntó Deidara.

"Sí," dijo todos los Akatsuki que ahora estaban participando en la conversación.

"Entonces les voy a decir," dijo de pie otra ves. "Tobi es un niño de mi clase y créanme me refiero literalmente a un niño. Es alto, delgado y siempre lleva una estúpida máscara naranja con un agujero de ojo sobre la cara. Tiene esta voz alta y molesta y tiene una tendencia de abrazar a todo el mundo que ve. También es muy tonto y habla en primera persona!"

"No es tan malo, realmente suena un poco lindo. Ahora realmente quiero conocer a este chico Tobi," dijo Konan.

¿"Lindo? ¿Fueron incluso prestando atención a mi descripción? Ah! Estás al igual que todas las chicas de mi clase", declaró Deidara.

"Yo quiero conocer a este chico tambien," dijo Pein. Los demás estaban de acuerdo.

¿"Saben qué? Estan todos locos! Sus vidas están perfectamente bien sin la existencia de Tobi! Ustedes saben ya no me importa más, si ustedes quieren arruinar el resto de sus vidas, bien sean mis invitados. Ya tengo un socio, por lo que no es como está va a ser pegado conmigo! Mientras no estoy atascado con él por más de lo que tengo que estar entonces estoy bien," delago con una faneca. Deidara luego piso su camino a la salida de la puerta.

"¡ Oh, es eso como piensas?" dijo Madara a sí mismo como se asomara por la rendija de la puerta. Había escuchado todo lo que dijo Deidara y cómo no podía él Deidara prácticamente lo estaba gritando. "Tengo una idea que pondrá a ese chico en su lugar".

¿"Dónde crees que vas? Todavía no ha terminado tu informe!"Sasori le gritó, pero fue inútil, ya se había ido.

¿"Todo eso sobre los socios de dónde viene? Si le dijistes que Tobi sólo iba a ser el ayudante de el profesor, correcto?", preguntó Pein.

"Oh, creo que me he olvidado," dijo Sasori con un rísa entre dientes. "Él podrá eventualmente entenderlo."

**Al día siguiente...**

"Buenas tardes, Akatsuki," dijo Madara. "Veo que estas a tiempo hoy Deidara."

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Presidente," respondieron a todos.

"Todos los que estaban en la reunión de ayer, probablemente recuerda cómo les dije que estábamos a agregar un nuevo miembro a nuestra familia, pues aquí esta". Madara intervino a un lado para que todo el mundo pudiera ver Tobi que estaba de pie detrás de él.

Tobi tejió y dijo "Hola ."

"Bueno, equipo hubo algunos cambios a los planes de último minuto," continuó Madara. "Como todos ustedes probablemente recordarán, se suponia que Tobi fuera mi asistente para el grupo,"

Deidara se encontraba conmocionado. ¿' Asistente del profesor? Nadie me dijo eso, "pensaba Deidara.

"Bueno, él ya no sería el asistente más, pero un miembro oficial." dijo Madara.

¿"Realmente Señor? Tobi en Akatsuki!",Tobi dijo emocionado.

"Que!"Deidara recriminó. "Por lo que usted está diciendo es que Tobi iba a ser un asistente y ninguno de ustedes me dijo! Tienes que estar bromeando me!"

"Oh, pero aún no son todas las noticias Deidara, hay un anuncio más que ocupas saber," dijo Madara. "La noticia es Tobi de su nuevo socio."

¿"Mi nueva pareja? Pero yo ya estoy asociado con Sasori,"razonó Deidara.

"Oh, lo sé y aún estarás, pero de ahora en adelante serán un equipo de tres hombres" dijo Madara.

"Está haciendo esto a propósito, no?", dijo Deidara.

"¿Por qué yo jamás haría tal cosa?" preguntó Madara con una sonrisa casi malévola en su rostro. "Así, Tobi desde hoy Deidara será tu Senpai. A pesar de que están en el mismo grado lo llamaras asi a él porque será tu mentor en Akatsuki. "

"Grandioso y yo que pensaba las cosas no pudieran convertirse más peores," dijo Deidara.

"Deidara-senpai!" dijo Tobi saltando y abrazos le alrededor de la cintura.

"Odio mi vida", Deidara dijo cuando todos los demás fueron asombrados y se reía de él.

"...Por lo que era como Tobi se convirtió en un miembro de Akatsuki,"dijo Madara.

"Ahora hace más sentido." Tsunade dijo con una carcajada. "También averigue que tiene un lado oscuro."

"Eso es por que siempre envía a Tobi con Deidara," dijo Shizune.

"Supongo que no es mal a torturar a Deidara con Tobi. Lo tiene más bajo control. También no hay tenido tantos problemas como utilizaba hacer. La última vez que tuve que verlo en mi Oficina fue con el incidente de la explosión en la Feria de Ciencias el año pasado".dijo Tsunade.

"Sí, me acuerdo. Tu pequeña aprendiz casi lo mató porque hizo eso. "dijo Madara.

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas? Destruyo algo en un segundo que tuvo edades para terminar,"dijo Tsunade.

Madara Miró su reloj de nuevo. "Bueno, fue agradable hablar con ustedes damas, pero como usted ha mencionado antes tengo que ir para mi patrulla," dijo Madara.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Madara-san", dijo Shizune.

"Sí, adios," contestó. Como Madara agarró la puerta hubo un golpe de el otro lado. Madara abrió la puerta, él se sorprendió al ver las dos figuras que estaban en frente a él. "Bueno, sólo hablábamos acerca de ustedes."

"Yo me preguntaba porque yo estornudaba tanto," dijo la figura masculina en la puerta.

"Bueno, tengo que ir me ahora pero hablaré con ustedes dos más tarde, tenemos algunos cosas que discutar," Madara dijo a las figuras como se fue.

"Eres un poco temprano no les parece?"dijo Tsunade.

"Sabemos pero queríamos explorar nuestra vieja escuela antes de la Asamblea", dijo la figura femenina.

"Infantile como siempre veo. Así, por favor entren y tomen un asiento,"ofreció Tsunade. Como lo hicieron sólo un destello de color amarillo y rojo fueron vistos en la distancia entre la puerta cerrada y las sillas en frente de el escritorio de Tsunade.

**Final de la parte 2.3**


	13. Distancia 2:4

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.4:Distancia**

Después de saludar a sus primos Sakura y Ino regresaron a su lugar en la pared oriental, aún sin señales de Hinata. La tardanza de Hinata estaba empezando a preocupar les.

En ese momento dos figuras a fuera de la puerta principal llegaron en bicicleta desde direcciones distantes. Corrieron como si fueran retrasados por algo. Hubo dos bastidores de bicicleta, uno a cada lado de la entrada. Las dos cifras colocadaron su bicicleta en el bastidor opuesto de sí. En cuanto ambos terminaron asegurando sus bicis, corrían hacia la puerta sin conocimiento de la otra presencia. El desastre fue inevitable de que las dos figuras corrieron entre sí.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo la niña.

"Hey! Mira donde vas idio... tico Naruto, acabas de pegarte con Hinata-chan, "dijo Naruto y el mismo tiempo tuvo que corregir sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta que era a Hinata que él golpeó.

"Oh, Na-Naruto-kun, debería haber visto donde iba, lo siento realmente. Perdóname, por favor, "dijo Hinata inclinando su cabeza.

"Esta bien, realmente y soy parcialmente de culpa también, ademas fue sólo un accidente..." Naruto comenzó a decir cuando vio algo colgando del cuello de Hinata que nunca vio antes. Era un collar con una simple piedra en el medio. La piedra era una hexagonal y de color lavanda que cuelgan en una llanura encaje negro. Naruto sorprendió y preguntaba ' ¿Siempre ha llevado eso y sólo soy tan inobservante? ¿Y más importante podría ser la misma piedra que le di yo? No, no puede ser ¿por qué ella desearía mantener algo viejo y tonto como eso? " Naruto fue tan atrapado en sus preguntas que él no se dio cuenta que él fue espaciadose.

"Um. Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?" Hinata pidió con una cara roja mirando desde su cara en su pecho que era lo que parecía que él estaba mirando.

"¡ Oh, sí lo siento Hinata-chan," Naruto dijo un poco colorado cuando vio Hinata mirando hacia abajo a su pecho. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Hinata-chan?"

"Seguro, Naruto-kun," dijo Hinata. ¿"Me pregunto qué me va a pedir'?

Naruto dio un paso adelante. La cara de Hinata empezo a calentarse. Naruto extendido luego su brazo hacia ella. Hinata cerró sus ojos, su corazón fue latiendo tan rápido que pensó que iba a explotar. Naruto entonces tomó una suspensión de su collar, cuando Hinata sentio mover ella abrió sus ojos uno a la vez.

"Donde conseguiste esto?" preguntó Naruto levantado lo luego dejarlo ir y dando un paso atrás.

Hinata podría respirar nuevamente por alguna razón que ella había dejado. Entonces ella cogió el collar a sí misma y con una sonrisa, dijo: "Oh, esto no consegui en ningun lugar, lo hice yo misma."

"¡ Oh," dijo Naruto.

"Por qué, la pregunta?" preguntó Hinata.

' Rayos! No puedo decirle la verdad. Piensa en una excusa rápido Naruto.' dijo a sí mismo. "Um. No hay razón de verdad, sólo quería saber donde conseguir uno sabe de mi mamá,"Naruto mintió.

"Sabes que puedo hacerte uno si lo deseas," sugirió Hinata.

«Debia saber que Hinata-chan es de muy de buen corazón para dejarlo así.» Naruto dijo "Es agradable de ofrecer pero voy a estar bien sin ello, aunque te mantendre en mente ".

"Está bien, bien me debo ir ahora no quiero hacerte perder más de tu tiempo y Ino y Sakura-chan se deben estar empezando a reunir una equipo de búsqueda para mí como ahora," dijo Hinata con una risa pero todavía estaba un poco serio en lo que dijo.

"Te veo alrededor en entonces," dijo Naruto.

"A ti tambien Naruto-kun," dijo Hinata y con eso fueron en sus propias direcciones.

«¿Por qué no podía desirle a ella la verdadera razón que quería saber acerca de su collar? Estoy seguro de que habría sido más fácil pero todavía...' Naruto puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Y también cómo es que no vi que linda se ve hasta ayer," Naruto dijo rubor en la memoria.

**Ayer por la tarde**

Sasuke, Sai y Naruto todos se dirigieron a la tienda de cómics. Naruto fue adelante de los otros dos muchachos saltando y cantando alegremente. El cantó: " Yo voy a tener Ramen! Yo voy a tener Ramen! "

Sasuke y Sai dialogaban, sin embargo, todo el tiempo Sasuke estaba pensando en cómo gracioso sería ver Sai rompió de dinero en solo un segundo.

Mientras tanto Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban en una tienda de vestidos pero no sólo cualquier tienda de vestidos, pero la boutique más cara en Konoha. Sakura dudaba ir al principio porque sabía que la compra de un vestido ahí desaparecería seguramente la mayoría de sus duro ahorrado dinero. Finalmente ella fue pero sólo después de Ino la había forzado por cosquillas que era su debilidad.

"Ino no crees que los vestidos de aquí son un poco sobrevaluados?" dijo Sakura mirando una etiqueta de precio.

"No, son de los mejores materiales, por lo que valen hasta el ultimo centavo," declaró Ino.

"Sólo estoy diciendo porque a diferencia de tu y Hinata, yo no estoy hecha de dinero," dijo Sakura.

"Bueno, no sería así si les pidieras más dinero, a tus padres", dijo Ino.

"Ino debe saber mejor que nadie que odio molestar a Mis padres con cosas como esas y ya sabes que estoy tratando de ser más independiente," dijo Sakura.

"Está bien, Señorita independiente sólo voy a tener que encontrar un vestido que no creas que es una pérdida de dinero," dijo Ino. "Ooh y creo que me pareció justo aqui." Ino mantuvo un vestido delante de Sakura. Sakura dio la vuelta y Miró. Cuando ella lo vio sus ojos se abrieron amplios en asombro y su quijada cayó y ella babeado un poco. Sakura quito la Baba con su antebrazo con vergüenza, luego arrebató el vestido de las manos del Ino.

Sakura lo examinó y cuando llegó el momento para ver la etiqueta de precio, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus zócalos. "Espero que tengas razón y que valga pena," dijo Sakura.

"Va a ser y una vez que escoga mi vestido y el de Hinata vamos probar como te queda y comprobarlo, dijo Ino.

Naruto fue aún omitiendo con alegría por las calles. Sai estaba detrás no tan lejos de él, Sasuke por otro lado fue muy legos, de alguna manera se atrapado hablando a un extraño sobre el departamento de policía. Naruto realmente no se percatdo de su entorno, miraba de un lado a otro pero él realmente no estaba prestando atención. Pasó justo por la tienda de vestidos igual que lo hizo los otros edificios, pero esta vez algo llamó su atención y caminó hacia atrás a la ventana. En su interior vio a tres chicas probando vestidos hermosos. Comenzó a caer le Baba y obtener un poco de un sangrado de nariz. Sai, que ya se encontraba junto a él preguntó: "¿qué estás mirando?" Voz del Sai había sorprendido Naruto. "Oh, es sólo la ermosa, la princesa y Rosita. Se ven bien."

"Estas broma me miran más que bien son magníficas. Pero todavía tengo que admitir que estás haciendote mejor con los apodos. "Naruto abrazado sangrado sus manos y les presionando contra la ventana para ver mejor.

"Realmente crees usuratonkachi," dijo Sai.

"Tomo atrás lo que he dicho," dijo Naruto vislumbrando sobre él.

"Bueno, al menos no puedes decir que no lo intento," dijo Sai.

Las chicas tienen tanto divertimento posando y girando en su vestido en frente del espejo que todavía no notaron a los chicos.

' Ese vestido es especialmente agradable en Hinata-chan. Realmente pone de manifiesto todas los angulos de Hinata. Yo nunca podría notar realmente que Linda se ve Hinata-chan-' pensó Naruto.

"Tu está probablemente mirando Hinata-chan ahora mismo, no estás?"dijo Sai.

'¿Cómo sabe?' Naruto pregunta a sí mismo.

"No estaba," dijo Naruto.

"Puedes mentir todo lo que deseas, pero todavía no va a cambiar el hecho que lo estabas haciendo," dijo Sai.

'Se está convirtento mejor en interpretar las características humanas, tan bien que me está asustando '. Naruto pensó. "Bueno, no tienes ninguna prueba," dijo Naruto.

"No necesito ninguna," dijo Sai.

"¡ Oh, sí," dijo Naruto dándole un aspecto amenazante. Sai sólo le dio una mirada de no-tengo-miedo-de-ti a cambio. Naruto comenzó a agitar sus brazos a Sai, Sai sólo se encontraba allí cruzado de brazos y completamente intacto.

Dentro de la tienda Ino finalmente había notado a los chicos permanente fuera de la ventana. "Hey no eson esos Naruto y Sai-kun?" Ino dijo apuntando a la ventana.

"Huh?" dijo Sakura y Hinata como recurrieron a mirarlos.

"¡ Oh, si son ocultense," dijo Sakura.

Las tres chicas se toparon con su puesto y sacaron a la cabeza fuera a través de la cortina para ver a los chicos y verse entre sí.

"¿Por qué se mantienen allí? No tienen que ver nuestros vestidos hasta el día de la danza,"susurró Ino como si los chicos podrían escucharlos.

"La mejor pregunta sería cuánto tiempo han estado allí?", dijo Sakura.

"No sé, pero por el aspecto yo creo que un tiempo", dijo Hinata.

Afuera los chicos acabo de notar que las chicas habían huido. "¡ Oh, ahora mira lo que hiciste Sai," dijo Naruto. "Tu las asustaste."

¿"Lo que hice? Fuiste tu y tus combates de nena que les dio miedo, "dijo Sai.

Naruto lo miro a él. "Bueno, ahora que hemos sido descubiertos supongo no tenemos elección pero saludar las," dijo Naruto sonrió y agitó a ellas.

"Tienes razón," dijo Sai haciendo lo mismo.

Las chicas agitaban de vuelta pero no los saludaban pero les avisaban. Detrás de Naruto y Sai se encontraba un demonio Sasuke con aura oscura alrededor de él y ojos brillantes y perforantes.

"Ves Sai, están agitando de vuelta," dijo Naruto.

"Deben estar realmente felices de ver a nosotros porque ellas están agitando muchísimo," dijo Sai.

Sasuke coloca sus manos en los hombros de Naruto y de Sai. Ellos estaban asombrados por su presencia y se dirigieron sus cabezas lentamente a mirarlo.

"Los dejo a los dos solos durante un minuto y ustedes ya están espiando a niñas inocentes a través de ventanas," dijo Sasuke.

"Espera, Teme te puedo explicar," dijo Naruto.

"Oh, Sasuke-san, estoy tan contento que llega - Ah ah ah!" Sai comenzó a decir cuando Sasuke agarró ambos por la oreja.

"Ow! Esto realmente duele, por favor, Suelta me!", gritó Naruto.

"No, yo estoy haciendo esto para enseñar les una lección, a los dos" Sasuke dijo en su estado normal.

"Suelta nos y te prometo nunca espiar en público una vez más," dijo Sai.

"Quería decir nunca lo haremos de nuevo," dijo Naruto. "Además de no es como las chicas están desnudas ni nada."

"Tal vez es así, pero todavía es una invasión de la privacidad y ustedes deben saber mejor,que hacer cosas como estas," dijo Sasuke.

De el interior Sakura labiaba las palabras: "Gracias", y por eso Sasuke momentánea solto la oreja de Naruto y tomó un arco. Naruto pensó que sería el momento perfecto para escapar, pero estaba equivocado. Con un ataque más rápido que el de una Cobra, Sasuke agarró el brazo de Naruto y dijo: "Donde crees que vas?"

'Él es desafiante va a ser un buen policía' Naruto trago saliva y le no dijo ", lo siento." Sasuke agarró a Naruto una vez más por el oído, pero esta vez con un agarre más inmenso. Sasuke comenzó tidar de sus orejas como comenzó a caminar.

"Vengan vamo nos", dijo Sasuke.

"Puede ser tan cruel a veces Teme," dijo Naruto con lágrimas falsas corriendo por sus mejillas.

En la tienda de vestir las chicas finalmente salieron de sus puestos y fueron a la ventana para observar.

"¡ Oh, pobre Sai-kun!" dijo Ino.

"Pobre, Naruto-kun!", dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo.

"Gran trabajo Sasuke! Se lo merecen,"dijo Sakura.

"Que fría Sakura-chan," dijo Hinata.

"Sí, frentona y no son esos dos chicos tus otros mejores amigos después de nosotras," dijo Ino.

"Eso es exactamente por qué se lo merecen, sé que esos chicos bien sea que no puede quedarse fuera de problemas cuando están solos. Lo sé porque los chicos me siguen como desean que lo harían con usted,"dijo Sakura.

"Tal vez es verdad, pero que todavía eres un poco sin corazón," dijo Ino.

"Lo que sea, vamos a salir de estos vestidos antes de alguien nos ve en ellos," dijo Sakura.

Naruto agarró su oído como se acercaba a los otros muchachos, todavía le Picó desde que se encontro en puño de hierro de Sasuke. Su cabeza se volvió a mirar Hinata que todavía estaba caminando hacia Ino y Sakura. Volvió y sonrió pensando que verla ayer valía la pena.

**Final de la parte 2.4**


	14. Distancia 2:5 p:1

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.5:Distancia I**

Tan pronto como Hinata llegó a vista fue atacada por dos chicas muy preocupadas y inundada con preguntas.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Que te tomo tanto tiempo?"

"¿Caminaste aqui por ti misma?"

"Probaron extraños atraerte a oscuros rincones?"

"¿Alguien te tento inapropiadamente?"

"Sabes que estábamos a punto de mandar un equipo debúsqueda para encontrarte," dijo Ino y Sakura abrazando la vida de Hinata.

"Siento haber las preocupado, estoy perfectamente bien, estoy feliz de ver las pero podrían por favor soltar me estoy teniendo problemas para respirar," dijo Hinata.

"Perdón," dijeron las dos chicas dejando la ir y dando un paso atrás.

"Es sólo estábamos preocupadas," dijo Sakura.

"Sí, y no queremos que nada malo suceda a nuestro angelito," dijo Ino.

'Angelito'? piensa Hinata. "No queria llegar tarde es sólo por alguna razón se me olvidó activar mi despertador y me quede dormía."

"Es extraño que te olvidaras de algo así," reflexionaba Sakura.

"¿Cómo fue tu caminata aquí? Se llegó a través de algun pervertido?", preguntó Ino.

"No, monté mi bicicleta a la escuela hoy", dijo Hinata.

"Eso es un alivio, al menos sabemos que estabas un poco más segura," dijo Sakura.

¿"En una bici? Hinata-chan una dama como tu nunca debe andar en bicicleta para ir a la escuela. ¿Por qué no pides un paseo a tu papá?"dijo Ino.

"Oh no, nunca pude hacer eso es que no quiero ser una molestia a él antes de que va a trabajar. También sería embarazoso. "dijo Hinata.

"Vergonzoso?" preguntó Ino un poco confundida.

"Lo que ella significa es que ella piensa que es vergonzoso que en primer lugar sea una carga a su padre y, a continuación, ver como toda la escuela la ve como sale de la limusina de su padre. Tu debes concer a Hinata-chan mejor que esto ahora,"dijo Sakura.

"Ah, eso sí. Sigo olvidando de que tu padre es un rico multimillonario propietario de mitad ciudad," declaró Ino.

Hiashi Hyuuga (el padre de Hinata) es el Director Ejecutivo de la mayor emprasa de importación y exportación en las cinco grandes naciones. El nombre de su compañía: Konoha Bienes y Servicios Corp.; su lema: seguir avanzando en la dirección del sol. La gran y potente empresa fue establecida hace muchos años por Hiashi y su hermano gemelo Hizashi. Los dos hermanos trabajaban arduamente para criar a esta empresa de la nada. Incluso si los hermanos eran ambos igualmente trabajadores el en cargado sería Hiashi por ser el mayor y para respetar la estricta tradición Hyuuga. Los Hyuuga siempre han sido un clan Rico y noble, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que aún permanecían en la parte superior.

¿"Cómo algo como eso parece ir sobre tu cabeza? El nombre de la empresa es prácticamente todo", dijo Sakura.

¿"Así que lo hace y que? Conociendo a Hinata por tanto tiempo sólo me olvido de las cosas sencillas como eso,"dijo Ino con brazos cruzados. "Sólo vamos a sentar nos y hablar antes de que vayamos a reunir nos con las otras chicas".

"Está bien", dijo Sakura y Hinata. Sakura alcanzado en su bolsa de libro para recuperar su libro. Sakura tenía una sorpresa en su cara cuando sintió un objeto extra en su bolso.

"Raro", dijo Sakura como ella sacó el objeto fuera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ino.

Sakura tomó un libro en la mano, El título: 101 Palabras y Reacciones.

"Oh, es el libro que Sai estaba esperando para retirar, me acabo de acordar que lo puse aquí," dijo Sakura.

"Un libro de Sai-kun? " dijo Ino robo el libro. "Que estamos esperando, vamos a darselo a él." Ino comenzó arrastra la en su dirección.

"Vale, vale abraza tus caballos chica amante," dijo Sakura. "Vamos Hinata-chan vamos a ir allí, y yo voy tomando esto". Sakura teniendo el libro de nuevo.

"Está bien", dijo Hinata. "Pero que extraña elección de libro."

"Mis pensamientos exactos," dijo Sakura. "Psicología no es realmente mi idea de diversión en leer".

"No juzgues a mi Sai-kun, no hay nada mal si quiere aprender y tal vez algún día se convertirá en un famoso psicólogo," dijo Ino.

"Sí,tu continua pensando eso," dijo Sakura.

**A la llegada de Naruto:**

"Hey, chicos miren quién está aquí," dijo Naruto como se acercó a los chicos.

"Espléndido, el dobe esta aquí, qué divertido, dijo Sasuke.

"Sé que en lo profundo de todo ese sarcasmo alli un puntito de ti que no puede vivir sin mí," dijo Naruto metiese Sasuke en el pecho.

Sasuke abofeteó a mano de Naruto y dijo: "También debe ser microscópico porque yo no lo encuentro."

"¿Y qué te tomó tanto tiempo Naruto que pasabas tiempo con Hinata-chan porque ella parece ser tardía, tambien", dijo Sai.

' Otra vez con Hinata-chan. Que es lo intenta obtener Sai con eso?' Naruto piensa su rostro convirtiendo rojo del comentario del Sai. "¡ No!"

"Dormido en entonces?" dijo Sasuke.

"Buen intento pero no," dijo Naruto. "Yo era tarde porque no podía decidí qué llevar".

¿"Realmente? Parece que no porque estas llevando tu habitual de abrigo, collar, cintillo y por supuesto uniforme. ¿Por qué no podías decidir es sólo un día de Asamblea, no es nada especial. "

"Eso es donde te equivocas mi amigo, y donde el factor que sé algo que tu no entra en juego," dijo Naruto.

"De que balbuceos sobre?" preguntó Sasuke. "¿Qué no sé?"

"No te voy a decir, por que es un secreto," dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, no es como quiero saber tu secreto estúpido de todos modos," declaró Sasuke.

Naruto le dio Sasuke una sonrisa malvada y dijo: "Apuesto que si lo haces".

Sasuke dio una rabieta y luego cruzó sus brazos y rechazo su cabeza. "No me importa", dijo Sasuke.

Naruto sonreí en su supuesta victoria.

"Estaba también tarde porque no pude encontrar mi bici," dijo Naruto.

"Típico", dijo Sasuke.

"Por lo que Sasuke sobre el tema de cómo llegamos a la escuela. Vienes en tu-"dijo Naruto.

"Si te preguntas si traje me moto a la escuela la respuesta es no. Tienes que estar bromeando si piensa que voy a traer a mi bebé a la escuela,"dijo Sasuke.

"Pero por qué no?" preguntó Naruto. "En primer lugar te decides por una motocicleta para tu 16 º cumpleaños en lugar de un coche. Ahora que la tienes aún no desea lucir la en la escuela. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener algo impresionante si nunca va a utilizarlo?"dijo Naruto.

"No traigo a mi bebé a la escuela por diversas razones, una de ellas es que no quiero que obtenga un solo rasguño. Aún tengo a Itachi para conducir me alrededor a todas partes. La única razón que quieres mi moto tanto es porque quieres llevar la en una unidad de prueba,"dijo Sasuke.

"Así, tal vez lo hago, pero todavía no tiene sentido tener algo si nunca vas a utilizarlo," dijo Naruto.

"Naruto, tiene un punto," dijo Sai.

"Los dos deteganse de molestar me y conversen entre ustedes mismos," dijo Sasuke evidentes en ellos.

"Estaré encantado de hablar con Sai, de todas formas, es una persona que escucha mejor" Naruto dijo en un tono de sondas. "Entonces, Sai lo que ocurrió cuando estaba desaparecido?"

"Nada, sólo que Sasuke-san finalmente habló con Sakura-chan sin decir algo completamente aleatorio," declaró Sai.

"No digo cosas al azar," insistió Sasuke.

'' Totalmente lo haces Teme, o si no es aleatorio es al menos desagradable," dijo Naruto. "Recuerdo que una vez pregunté si su cabello era naturalmente rosado. Puedo decirte ahora si era cualquier otro chico que te golpearia a una pasta, pero ya que te respeta tanto sólo respondió a la pregunta con una sonrisa," dijo Naruto.

"No recuerdo que alguna vez dicho," dijo Sasuke.

"Si quieres pruebas tengo toda la clase como testigo,'' dijo Naruto. Siguieron a discutir.

"Saben hablando de Sakura-chan aquí viene," dijo Sai.

Naruto y Sasuke rápidamente se pusieron tranquilos como vieron a las tres chicas que se les acercaban.

**Para continuar...**


	15. Distancia 2:5 p:2

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.5:Distancia II**

"Siento, que moleste a ustedes chicos otra vez pero-" Sakura comenzó a decir.

¿"Molestar? ¿De qué están hablando de Sakura-chan? Por supuesto que nos alegra verlas chicas,"dijo Naruto por detrás y ajusto sus brazos alrededor de cuello deHinata y Ino. "Cierto chicos?"

Sakura giró alrededor y un le dio una mirada a él. 'Sasuke tenía razón es mejor sin Naruto alrededor'.

'Naruto-kun me está tocando, me siento débil,' piensa Hinata.

"Hinata-chan estás bien que te estas mirando un poco pálida," dijo Naruto.

"N-no estoy bien," respondió Hinata.

'Idiota no sabe cuánto le están afectando sólo por estar cerca de ella,' piensan Ino y Sakura.

"Como decía antes de que me interrumpí," dijo Sakura con una tos. "Vine a darte esto Sai". Sakura entregó a Sai el libro.

"Oh, es el libro que tenía en espera en la biblioteca," dijo Sai un poco sorprendido.

"Sí, lo vi cuando estaba ayudando a mi mamá ordenar los libros el otro día, y pensé que te ahorrará la molestia de ir y obtenerlo," dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Uh, gracias, pero cuánto te debo?", preguntó Sai.

Sakura empezó a reír. Ella pensó que estaba bromeando Sai pero él estaba lo dijo en serio. ¿"Me debes? Me haces que suene como yo soy algún tipo de cazador de recompensas o algo. Sai no me debes nada por que lo hice como un favor amigable." Sakura dijo con una sonrisa y continuaba a reír.

' Bueno porque estoy arruinado, de alguna manera Naruto me vacio en un sentada,' piensa Sai.

"Sabes que todo lo que realmente necesitas hacer es devolver el libro a tiempo, o bien," dijo Sakura.

"Puedo hacer eso," dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

"Ow. ¿Que ocurrió en el lado izquierdo de tu cara? Es todo rojo,"preguntó Sakura.

Naruto que se solto del Ino y Hinata fue ahora junto a Sai metiese su mejilla. "¡ Whoa, no creo no notarlo antes," dijo Naruto.

"Eres tan estúpido que nunca ver nada de lo que es justo por debajo de tu nariz," susurró Sasuke.

"Detente con eso, baka Naruto lo metiese sólo lo hace que sea peor," dijo Sakura.

"Um, lo que ocurrió fue...", dijo Sai vislumbrando sobre a Sasuke que le dio una mirada severa."Nada, sólo un pequeño malentendido".

"Sabe que Ino o yo podría curar a terminó rápidamente con algunos ninjutsu médicos," sugirió Sakura.

"No es necesario para eso, voy a estar bien," respondió Sai.

"Está seguro de Sai-kun?" preguntó Ino.

"Sí y no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, preciosa," dijo Sai como él sacó sus gafas. Luego se las puoso y empezó a voltear por las páginas del libro.

' Kawaii! Sai-kun se ve tan atractivo con gafas, especialmente cuando me llamó preciosa,' piensa Ino como una sonrisa y rubor apareció en su rostro.

"Si ese es el caso, nos debemos ir. Tenemos que ir a reunir nos con Temari y Tenten,"dijo Sakura como giro.

"Gracias de nuevo...Fea- "dijo Sai en el interior de su libro.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Sakura retóricamente como ella volvió.

"Oh no,' piensa Ino y Hinata detrás de ella.

''Pensé, que dijo que aprendió a mantener la boca cerrada de Sakura,''susurró Sasuke.

' No otra ves! Pensé que Sai ya paso de la fase de llamar a Sakura-chan apodos tontos después de lo ocurrido la última vez. ¿Qué debo hacer? Si le ayudo Sakura-chan me golpeaba tambien, ' Naruto pensó como él dio un paso atrás.

"Calmate, Sakura quizás fue un mal entendido, tu no debes actuar racionalmente," dijo Ino.

"Deja de intentar de defenderlo Ino. Sé lo que he oído y no hay ningun confundido, "dijo Sakura mientras ella extendió su mano para detener a Ino de avanzar hacia adelante.

"Ino-chan esta correcta, por favor calmate Sakura-chan," insistió Hinata.

"Es imposible, así que por favor aganse un lado no quiero que alguna de ustedes salgan lastimadas," dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

' Sai va realmente a tenerlo ahora. Hay sólo una persona que podría posiblemente detener esto ahora, pero dudo que lo hará. Sasuke probablemente se diverte viendo a Sai sufrir,' piensa Naruto.

"Es cierto que usé la palabra fea pero te juro que no lo refiero a ti Sakura-chan. Sólo estaba leyendo en voz alta, mi libro"dijo Sai.

"No jures en vano Sai," Sakura dijo apretando su puño. "Si realmente crees que caería por un truco estúpido como ese que entonces estas mal!" Ella corrió y había oscilado su puño derecho en su rostro. "Shannaro!"

Todo el mundo cerró sus ojos en el momento del impacto.

"Sai-kun!" gritó Ino como ella se apresuró a él. Ino miró a Sakura como ella la pasó.

Sakura encogió los hombros y dijo: "Bien al menos sus mejillas serán iguales ahora."

Fue Hinata y recogió el libro que había caído de la mano de Sai, ella abrió y miró en la primera página.

"Um...Sakura-chan, Sai-kun no estaba mintiendo", dijo Hinata.

"Hinata-chan esta correcta", dijo Naruto detrás de Hinata mirando sobre su hombro.

"Qué? Deja me ver,"Sakura dijo mirando el libro y leyo de la primera página.

**La lectura de la página:**

_Palabra 1: Fea(o)_

_Fea(o)-poco atractivo en rasgos físicos principalmente faciales._

_La palabra fea(o) puede tener uno de muchas reacciones:_

_1) La persona podría estar de acuerdo y ser deprimida._

_2) La persona puede ser inafectada._

_3) La persona podría estar en desacuerdo y enojarse._

_4)..._

_5)..._

_PS: Tenga cuidado cuando utilice esta palabra hacia el género femenino,_

_podrían estar muy irritadas y podría conducir a consecuencias severas._

"Oops! Ahora me siento un poco mal,"dijo Sakura con una risa indecisa. "Sin embargo debería haber sabido mejor que decir esa palabra a mi alrededor." Sakura cierra sus ojos y había levantado la cabeza en alto.

"Sai-kun! Sai-kun! Por favor levantate!", gritó Ino. Fue inútil por que Sai estaba inconsciente y no podía oír.

"Cómo esta él?", preguntó Sakura.

"No se ve bien, creo que lo mataste, él no está reaccionando!" dijo Ino.

"No exageres, ese pequeño golpe no pudo aver lo matado, sólo esta noqueó y un poco de ninjutsu médico lo arreglaran," dijo Sakura.

"Que fácil es decir lo ya que no eras la que casi se mató, dijo Ino.

"Deja de discutir y solo has lo, a menos que realmente deseas que se muera," dijo Sakura humorísticamente.

Ino permaneció tranquila como ella recogió chakra en las Palmas de sus manos.

Sasuke rió y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela.

"Hey, dónde vas Teme?", preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke giró su cabeza y dijo: "No es como que realmente necesitas saber pero a mi locker. Tu debes ir tambien después de que hagas terminado con este... desastre."

Naruto dijo: "Sólo vas pelearte?".

"Tu sabes donde voy por lo que no lo considero pelearse, además también tengo que ir a juntarme con Jyugo y Suigetsu," dijo Sasuke.

"Bien", dijo Naruto sus brazos cruzandos.

Sasuke pronto caminó y se desapareció por la puerta.

"No sé si mi curación está trabajando no parecen estar haciendo ningún progreso," dijo Ino en tono preocupado.

"Sólo se paciente," aseguró Sakura.

Ino concentro toda su energía en sus manos. Después de un tiempo Sai lentamente comenzó a despertar y abrir los ojos.

"¿Estoy muerto? Si no por qué parece ser un Ángel delante de mí,"dijo Sai.

"No estás muerto y les puedo asegurar que no soy un Ángel", dijo Ino con su cara tan rojo como una manzana.

Sai comenzó a sentarse a sí mismo.

"No te esfuerzes, todavía no termino la curación," dijo Ino.

"¿Está segura de que no eres mi ángel de la guarda? Me salvaste a mi de muerte total, "dijo Sai.

Ino rió como ella había avivado su rostro con su mano.

"Ahora hizo a Ino llena de si misma," pensaba Sakura. "Quiero pedir te perdón Sai, no creia que decias la verdad y lo siento." Sakura inclinó su cabeza.

"Está bien, te perdono, fue sólo un malentendido, pero tal vez próxima vez podrías escucharme antes que ataques," sugirió Sai. 'Sakura-chan y Sasuke-san harían una gran pareja ya que ambos no escuchan y les gusta golpear a me. Pensándolo bien ellos siendo un pareja se significaría doble problemas para mi.'

"Voy a intentar pero no puedo prometer nada." dijo Sakura. "Tal vez con este incidente aprenderás a tener cuidado con lo que leer en voz alta."

"Y leer las letras pequeñas antes de abrir la boca," agregó Naruto.

"Otra lección aprendida la forma dura, supongo," dijo Sai de pie con la ayuda de Ino. "¿Dónde está Sasuke-san?"

"Él ya nos abandonado, dijo que tuvo que pasar más tiempo con sus otros amigos," dijo Naruto como ayudó a Sai apoyar a sí mismo.

"Debemos ir tambien," dijo Sai. "Gracias por todo Ino-chan".

"Sí, no hay problema" dijo Ino como ella lo liberó.

"Aquí esta tu libro Sai-kun," dijo Hinata entregado lo a él.

"¡ Oh, gracias," Sai dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tenten y Temari deben estar impacientes," dijo Sakura. "Vamos de prisa, no queremos hacer enojar a esas dos ". Sakura entonces corrió hacia la puerta.

"Cierto", dijo Hinata y Ino con un guiño como corrían tras de ella.

"Hey, chicas esperen por nosotros!" Naruto dijo extendiendo su brazo en su dirección, como si él podría llegar a ellas. Fue muy tarde por que las chicas ya desaparecieron nuevamente de él.

"Muchas gracias Sai, ya que me atascaste de niñero ambos Sasuke y las chicas nos dejaron", declaró Naruto.

Sai sólo le dio a Naruto un encogimiento y una sonrisa, como si diciendo: ¡ oh bien es tu elección no la mía.

**Continuando...**


	16. Distancia 2:5 p:3

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.2.5:Distancia III**

**Cuando Sasuke dejó el grupo:**

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, pensando en lo qué Naruto y Sai le habían dicho anteriormente. "Realmente digo cosas raras cuando estoy alrededor de Sakura?" susurró a sí mismo. Sasuke intentó volver a través de su memoria, pero todo lo que podía recordar fue la cara sonriente de Sakura.

Se mantiene pensando en él y detuvo sus pasos. "Aunque odio admitirlo esos dos idiotas tienen razón en algo, me comporto con un imbécil con ella ", dijo como él cierra su puño. Después de un momento Sasuke golpeo abruptamente su puño contra las taquillas a su derecha. Toda la fila de taquillas se sacudieron y vibraron con la fuerza repentina. "Simplemente es que no puedo parar me a mí mismo y lo odio. Causo toda mi ira de no poder superar a Itachi, a la gente me quiero más. Una vez que soy consciente de hacerlo ya es tarde."se dijo a sí mismo. Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda durante mucho tiempo y siguió caminando.

'Es muy difícil para mí saber cuando moleste a Sakura por que ella siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara, pero a veces puedo atrapar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Por qué no puede ella ser tan fácil de leer como las chicas admiradoras, me vuelve loco no poder saber lo que ella está pensando o sintiendo. ¿Que estoy diciendo? No quiero que sea como una chica admiradoras, una de las razones por que ella mi gusta en primer lugar es porque ella es diferente que ellas y tiene una mente propia. Es todavía un poco curioso cómo la única chica que realmente me gusta es una de las únicas que muestra ningún interés en mí. Naruto una vez me dijo que lo único que ella quería de mí era mi reconocimiento, y incluso no puedo mostrarle eso (yo soy un idiota). No me sorprendería si ella me odia. ' pensó Sasuke como alcanzó su casillero.

"¿Por qué estoy siendo todo sentimental, sobre mis pensamientos estúpidos?"Sasuke dijo como volvió el candado. "No debo estar preocupado por todo lo que sucede en mi mente hiperactiva."

Sasuke inauguró su casillero y pronto comenzó a intercambiar los objetos de su casillero a su bolsa y al revés. Como hizo eso el ocasionalmente miro a un casillero no lejos del suyo. Una vez que Sasuke termino su transacción de materiales cerró la puerta de su casillero. Sus ojos cerraron y él suspiró como él puso su mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

De su bolsillo sacó un sobre blanco. Luego comenzó a caminar a el cajón que estaba mirando previamente. "Personalmente no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mostrarle mi afecto cara a cara. Así hasta que mi trabaje hasta llegar allí le voy a lentamente mostrar a ella mi devoción poco a poco en formas pequeñas,"comenzó a Sasuke.

Sasuke Miró de lado a lado, como colocó el sobre en una de las ranuras de la taquilla. Sasuke comenzó a ir se. "Te dejo una nota anónima y regalo extra que compara su belleza divina. Espero que le guste aunque ella no sabe que fui yo el le dio ese obsequio. Estoy siendo egoísta porque puedo ver cómo ella reacciona a mis acciones, pero yo aún ne puedo dar un paso adelante y mostrar le mi cara. Supongo que soy más de egoísta, soy tambien un cobarde que lo único que teme es ser rechazado. "Sasuke giro su cabeza una vez para mirar su secreto regalo antes de que dio la esquina y desapareció.

Después de que Sasuke se fue una cara comenzó a salir de unas de las taquillas al lado de Sakura. El rostro se pronto convirtió en un cuerpo completo. La persona que salió de la taquilla era un tipo con piel blanca y negra. Su piel se dividió en los dos colores con simetría perfecta. El lado izquierdo del cuerpo fue blanco y al derecho era negro. Ademas de su color piel otra cosa que se destacó de el fue su pelo verde y ojos amarillos.

La figura comenzó a reir como dijo "supongo que acabamos de encontramos un pequeño secreto sucio, y es que Uchiha-san está enamorado de la chica de la flor. Estaba empezando a pensar que no tenía un corazón. "

"i No lo llames Uchiha-san que haces que suene como que estamos hablando de Itachi-san, y su nombre es Sakura-san no la chica de la flor. /i", dijo la misma figura.

"Lo que sea, sabes que de quien estamos hablando y al menos era serca con el nombre de las niña, pero no es como que tengo que recordar el nombre de todo el mundo," dijo el primero.

"i ¿Cómo te sentirías si la gente se olvidó de llamarnos Zetsu? /i" dijo la segunda.

"No me importa no es como hablan de nosotros de todas maneras, o ya has olvidado que somos nadie. Vamos a por lo menos intentar permanecer sobre el mismo tema, está bien?"dijo que su lado blanco.

"i Oh, bien, /i" dijo el lado negro.

"Así que, ¿qué debemos hacer sobre el secreto que descubrimos sobre Sasuke-san? Deberíamos exponer lo a toda la escuela?"dijo que el blanco.

"i No, nosotros no podemos por que sería cruel y además no quiero morir una vez se enteró que fuimos nosotros que le dijimos al todo el mundo, /i" dijo el negro.

"¿Qué debemos hacer con él? Mantenga un secreto?"

¿"i Bueno, sí, no queremos difundir rumores ahora o si? /i "

"Hombre, no eres divertido y muy aburrido, fue tu idea de ver esto en lugar de alguna acción."

"i No te quejarse fue mi turno de elegir qué ver y en cualquier caso viendo mucha violencia no es bueno para ti. /i"

"Estás empezando a llegar demasiado blando en mí".

"i Y tu demasiado duro. /i"

"Te odio a veces!"

"i Ha ha. Te odias, /i "Zetsu negro dijo en una voz burlona.

"Ag! A veces me gustaría que no fuera conectado a ti!", gritó el Zetsu blanco.

"i Hey, eso realmente me lastima mis sentimientos, /i", dijo en un tono casi llorando.

"Perdon, realmente no hablo en serio".

"i Ha! Te engañó. Yo estaba fingiendo tus palabras no me afectan! /i "

"Ahora voy a matarte!"

"i Si haces eso vas a estar matando te a ti mismo. /i"

"No me importa ya no te puedo aguantar más."

El Zetsu negro se quedó tranquilo.

¿"Que pasa? De repente estas tranquilo. ¿Realmente creiste que hablaba en serio?"

"i No es sólo que debemos ir ahora alguien viene para esta direccion /i."

"Sí! Ahora podemos ir viendo alguna acción!" Como Zetsu dijo eso comenzó a combinar en las taquillas.

"i Hey, crees que Sasuke-san obtendrá la chica? /i"

"¿Cómo debo saber?"

"i Apuesto que 20 dólares que él voluntad. /i"

"Te llevaré en esa apuesta!"

Zetsu desvaneció antes de tres figuras corrían por allí.

**Final de 2.5 y Capítulo 2.**


	17. Cercania 3:1 p:1

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.3.1: Cercanía I**

Zoom fue Sakura con Ino y Hinata detrás de ella a través de las salas con un único destino en mente: el baño de las niñas. No iban allí porque tenían que ' ir ', sino porque era su zona de antes de clase. El baño se encontraba en el segundo piso en el pasillo de segundo año. Temari y Tenten habían elegido esa ubicación por dos buenas razones 1) estaba cerca de su primera clase y 2) fue un gran lugar para tener platica de chicas sin interferencia masculino.

El grupo de niñas en pasaron por sus taquillas.

"Hey, frentona creo que vi algo pegado de tu casillero," declaró Ino.

"¡ Eh?" dijo Sakura ralentizado y giró su cabeza. Sakura luego se detuvo y se situó en el centro de el pasillo, mirando fijamente a su casillero, las otras chicas también se detuveron.

"Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando? Ve a ver lo que es,"dijo Ino.

Sakura caminaba atrás y sacó lentamente la envoltura.

"Ooh parece que Sakura tiene un admirador, dice de quien es?" preguntó Ino curiosamente.

Sakura voltea la envoltura a ambos lados.

"No, sólo tiene mi nombre," dijo Sakura.

"Un admirador secreto aún mejor," dijo Ino. "Pero el nombre podría aún estar en el interior abrelo y ve".

"Ahora no Ino o has olvidado por qué estábamos coriendo," dijo Sakura como ella comenzó a correr.

"Debemos apresurarnos entonces el suspenso me mata," dijo Ino después de Sakura.

Cuando las tres chicas llegaron a el baño todas intentaron entrar a través de la puerta al mismo tiempo.

"Perdón por llegar tarde",Ellas dijeron.

"Huh?" dijo Temari y Tenten sorprendidas por su repentina entrada.

**Al mismo tiempo:**

Sasuke había caminado directamente a su primera clase y actualmente el permanecia fuera de la puerta. Se paró como una estatua con el mango de la puerta pero no se mueve una pulgada. Estaba aturdido en el pensamiento una ves más.

'Ahora que lo pienso yo soy un idiota más grande Naruto. A diferencia de él no estoy ciego y puedo ver que realmente me importa pero soy peor que él. El oo puede reconocerlo todavía pero hace más sin saber sus sentimientos que yo que los reconosco. Necesito construir mi valentía pronto porque no voy a dejar que un tonto como Naruto me gane.'

La puerta se abrio desde el interior. "Sabía que había alguien aquí. Así que vas a entrar o sólo vas a permanecer allí?"pide la figura con pelo blanco y ojos color púrpuras oscuros que abrieron la puerta.

"Por supuesto que voy a entrar idiota," dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba.

"Finalmente decidió venir juntarse con Jyugo y yo. Tu seguro que me sorprendes Sasuke,"dijo Suigetsu.

"Lo que sea, no es como realmente tuve una elección, tuve que venir y comprobar que dos no destruieron todo el salon." dijo Sasuke.

"No confías en nosotros lo suficiente para saber que puedo administrar a estar fuera de problemas?", dijo Jyugo sentado en un escritorio y mirando por la ventana.

"Seguro, confío en ti Jyugo es sólo que me siento mejor si yo los superviso sabes acaso de que te..." dijo Sasuke.

"Saliara fuera de control," dice Jyugo como volvió sus ojos anaranjados a él.

"Sí", contestó Sasuke.

"Aw. Sasuke se preocupa por nosotros", dijo Suigetsu.

"Callate idiota," dijo Sasuke como le dio un codazos a Suigetsu en el estómago fue por Jyugo.

"Tal vez debo mantener mi pensamientos a mí mismo alrededor de ti," dijo Suigetsu agarrando su estómago.

"Está bien no llegan tarde", dijo Tenten a las tres chicas que acababa de llegar.

"¿Qué quieren decir con eso?" preguntó Sakura con un jadear.

"Bien,es que nos acaba de llegar aquí también. Estábamos un poco retrasadas porque estábamos en reunión de Poder de la Juventud de Gai-sensei,"respondió Temari.

"Fueron a aquello que Lee-san arrastrado Neji-san a. ¿Por qué ir a una cosa así?"preguntó Ino.

"Bien, Lee me pidió que vaya muy bien y saben que no podía decirle no," Tenten dijo que buscó en el suelo en la vergüenza. "Sé que soy una mandilóna".

"Qué hay de ti Temari?" dijo Ino.

"Bien", dijo con una carcajada. "No eran mis planes quedarme pero Gaara me convenció. Es bastante persuasivo saben. Es bueno que me quedé o mi mejor amiga habría sufrido a través de él sola." Temari envuelto su brazo alrededor de Tenten.

¿'Sola? No estaba Neji-san con ella?' pensaba Sakura.

Temara y Tenten fueron dos niñas únicas que eran similares de muchas maneras. Tenten fue una contradicción era una mirimacho y todavía una chica femenina; Siempre llevaba su cabello castaño en dos bollos y realmente sacaba a sus ojos color avellanos. Temari parecía difícil pero fue muy suave; Tenía ojos verdes oscuros y pone su cabello rubio arena en cuatro coletas. Eran ambas de tercer año que las hacía un año mayor que Hinata, Ino y Sakura, sin embargo, no importa juntarse con ellas porque también comparten algunas clases con ellas. Tenten y Temari son dos personas muy buenas pero también son de rápido templados. Lo raro de cómo llegaron a ser mejores amigas es que ocurrió después de una pequeña lucha que tuvieron entre sí. Después de que la lucha se miraban entre sí y se rieron como si no hubiera pasado nada nunca y habían sido amiga desde entonces. Temari no es originalmente de Konoha pero de Suna, fue transferida hace dos años con sus hermanos menores: Kankuro y Gaara. Temari todavía lleva el uniforme de Suna porque ella dice que le queda mejor. Algo que da miedo de las chicas es que Temari es una luchadora muy cualificada y Tenten es una experta de armas, y si querían podrían crear un equipo imparable.

"Bueno, que tienes en la mano Sakura?", preguntó Tenten.

"Oh, esto-" Sakura se interrumpe.

"Es una nota de amor que hemos encontrado colgando de su casillero," dijo Ino.

"Ino, no sabes que es una nota de amor, incluso no la he abierto lo todavía," dijo Sakura.

"Por supuesto es un nota amor que mas sería?" dijo Ino.

"Vamos a sólo mirar y ver," dijo Temari robo la envolvente y abrio.

"Temari por favor no, incluso si es una nota de amor no quiero leerlo." Sakura cierra sus ojos. "Porque será inútil porque un par de palabras sin importar cómo dulce son, no van a cambiar mi corazón. Todas ustedes saben a quien le pertenece mi corazón".

"Tal vez no palabras pero qué pasa con una flor?" preguntó Temari con una flor de Cerezo en la mano.

"Realmente estaba alli?" preguntó Tenten.

"Una Sakura para una Sakura que lindo," dijo Ino.

"Cerezos en flor son muy difíciles de encontrar en esta época del año, especialmente uno tan intacto como éste," dijo Temari.

"Sakura-chan esta persona debe realmente quererte para encontrar y darte una flor de cerezo. Sé que tu corazón ya está establecido, pero al menos le la Carta, nunca se sabe tal vez fue el que te dio la nota. " dijo Hinata.

"Tienes razon Hinata-chan. Aunque no parece algo que haría el realmente nunca puedo saber. Vale le lo Temari,"Sakura dice con un suspiro.

"Mi placer Sakura," dijo Temari antes de que ella comenzó a leer la nota en voz alta.

**La lectura de la nota:**

_A mi unica y sóla flor de cereza:_

_Deseo poder describir su belleza en una sola palabra, pero no allí una palabra lo suficiente digna a su medida. Si le describen minuciosamente habría tantas cosa le podía comparar y todavía podría eclipsar a todos ellos. Así le comparo sin palabras a lo más cercano a su belleza con la flor que me lleva su nombre una Sakura._

_Con todo mi devoción, su admirador secreto._

_P.S: Lo siento no dejar ver mi cara. Por favor, Perdóname mi amor._

"Que poético", dijo Ino sosteniendo sus brazos juntos.

"Quién crees que es?"Temari pregunto.

"Realmente no tengo ni idea," dijo Sakura.

"Podría haber sido Lee?" sugirió Tenten.

"No creo sea Lee-san el es una persona abierta. Si fuera él me imagino que probablemente utilizaría las palabras: juventud y lotus unas veces más, "dijo Sakura

"Sí, tienes razón," dijo Tenten.

"Si no es el entonces quién?" preguntó Temari.

"Sakura estaba correcta acerca de lo que ha dicho anteriormente, es muy difícil saber quién, sabes con que Sakura es tan hermosa y todo, que incluso los de grado superior podrían estar enamorados de ella," dijo Ino.

"Deja diciendo eso que no es cierto, ¿por qué caería uno de ellos por mi"?, dijo Sakura.

"No es cierto?", dijo Temari. "He visto a esos chicos babeando por ti".

"Movimiento en adelante que es lo que vas a hacer sobre esto Sakura?", preguntó Tenten.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?", preguntó Sakura.

"Ooh, lo tengo," dijo Ino. Ino luego caminó a Temari y susurró algo en su oído que ella asintió de acuerdo.

"Por que tan susurrantes?" preguntó Sakura golpecito del pie.

"Sabrás pronto, puedes ser una estimada y cubrir te los ojos," respondió Ino.

"Esta bien, pero no me hagas lamentar lo que estás tramando," dijo Sakura como ella puso sus manos sobre sus ojos. Sakura pudo escuchar a las otras chicas susurrando pero no podría descifrar lo que decían. Después de un momento sintió un par de manos contra su espalda la hacian avanzar. Un momento después alguien fue moviendo su cabello y coloco algo cerca de su oído.

"te puedes descubrir los ojos ahora," dijo Ino.

Sakura se encontraba delante de un espejo que fue donde la habían empujado a. Tomó un momento y fijamente vio a su reflexión. Alguien había colocado la flor de cerezos en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

"Así que ¿qué crees?", preguntó Ino.

" Um...Parece bueno supongo, pero si lo llevo puesto no le voy a dar al admirador la impresión equivocada?"pregunto Sakura.

"Que no, sólo podrá mostrarle que reconoces su existencia, y también se ve muy bien en ti, verdad chicas?" dijo Ino.

Sakura giró la cabeza y vio todas las chicas dar un si con la caveza. Después cerró sus ojos y inhala. En ese momento hubo un batacazo en la puerta y dos nuevas caras llegaron estrellandose a través de ella.

**Para continuar...**


	18. Cercania 3:1 p:2

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.3.1: Cercanía II**

Las dos chicas nuevas que aparecieron fueron dos morenas. Una tenía el pelo corto de color arena y la otra tenía cabello largo oscuro. Tanto las chicas estaban en sus manos y rodillas con sus cabezas frente al piso.

"Están las dos bien?" preguntó Sakura de pie delante de ellas con su brazo al extender para ellas.

"Sí, gracias," dice la chica de pelo corto como ella agarró la mano de Sakura y había levantado a sí misma. Cuando ella llegó a sus pies ella levantó sus ojos oscuros a mirar Sakura.

"Ningún problema", respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Oh eres tu Sakura-chan," dijo la niña empieza a mirar a su alrededor. "Y Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari-senpai."

' ¡ Qué vergüenza!, hacer esta conmoción delante de mis ídolos,' pensaba la chica su rostro creciente rojo.

"Qué es con la dramática entrada?", preguntó Temari.

"Lo sentimos mucho no ententamos molestar las, es sólo que estábamos tratando de ocultar nos," dijo la chica.

¿"Ocultarse de quien"?Tenten pregunto.

"Um..." dijo la muchacha.

"Los hermanos de Temari-senpai," dijo la chica de pelo largo, que estaba levantando a sí misma del piso.

"Sari!"gritó a la chica.

"Perdón, olvidé que era un secreto Matsuri perdón,", dijo Sari.

"Estan escondido de mis hermanos, eh?", dijo Temari. "Veo que todavía les gustan esos dos tontos. ¿Qué incluso ven en ellos?"

"Me alegro que no eres mi hermana," susurró Tenten.

"Gaara-sama no es un tonto, es un chico excelente. Mas que siendo extremadamente atractivo es una persona muy inteligente y amable. También se convirtió en el Presidente de Defensor del estudiante de los de primer año por obtener todos los votos contra nada,"dijo Matsuri.

"Kankuro-kun también no es un tonto, es guapo, inteligente y puede llegar a una estrategia de batalla perfecto. También sus habilidades de maestro de marionetas son casi tan sorprendentes como los de el gran Sasori de la arena roja", dijo Sari.

'No sabía que eran tan conocidas las habilidades de Sasori' pensaba Sakura.

"Si eso es lo que realmente piensa entonces me no importa tener dos como cuñadas. Yo sólo estaba bromeando cuando llamé tontos, estuve probando las para saber lo que realmente piensa de ellos, "dijo Temari.

"Realmente piensas eso Temari-senpai?" preguntó a las dos chicas con emoción.

"Por supuesto. Las dos son dulces chicas que aman a mis hermanos y lo mejor de todo es que son de Suna por lo que confío en ustedes con mis hermanos mas de que con otras chicas", dijo Temari.

"Veo que la hermana de hermanos Suna tiene algún favoritismo en las chicas para sus hermanitos," dijo Ino.

"No eso muy justo para las otras chicas," dijo Tenten.

"Yo sé", dijo Temari con un encogimiento. "Pero al menos hay chicas que apruebo para mis hermanos pequeños".

"Bien es cierto," respondió Tenten.

"Por lo que hablamos de tus familiares Temari-san," comenzó a Sakura. "Tu primo Sasori es un chico genial o no lo es?"

"Si realmente es pero con el defecto de ser muy impaciente y como Gaara y los pelirrojos en mi familia es alguien que no desea templar con," dijo Temari. "Así que ¿por qué traerlo tan de repente."

"Bueno hoy fue la primera vez realmente tuve una conversaron con él y se encontró con como un buen tipo, yo quería saber más sobre el para poder entender lo mejor y tal vez podríamos convertir nos en amigos," dijo Sakura.

"Si es el caso no será necesario investigar mucho Sasori-danna es un tipo fácil que se hace amigo de casi todo el mundo", dijo Temari.

"Eso es un alivio, pero creo que fui muy lejos cuando lo abrazó esta mañana," dijo Sakura.

"Hiciste qué?", preguntó Tenten.

"Abrazaste a mi primo pero ¿por qué? Voy a necesitar una explicación y empezar desde el principio", dijo Temari.

"No sé dónde empezar," dijo Sakura.

"No hay problema yo me encargo," dijo Ino.

"Está bien si tu dices," contestó Sakura.

"Lo que ocurrió fue que fuimos a saludar a mi primo Deidara y después lo hicimos y nos íbamos a ir que quería un abrazo por lo que yo se lo di, pero él también quería uno de Sakura pero no quería darle uno porque estaba todavía enfadada con él. Parecía que Deidara-aniki se había dado cuando dijo que no, pero él era persistente y trató de colarse detrás de ella par robarle un abrazo, Sakura no iba a dejar que ocurra tan fácilmente obtuvo sus puños listos para atacarlo, pero justo antes de cualquiera de ellos podría atacar algo tiro Deidara-aniki lejos, era Sasori-senpai y estaba controlando lo como una marioneta humana. Sakura fue a dar las gracias a Sasori-senpai por 'salvarla' y después que hablaron durante un minuto por alguna razón le abrazó y no parece que le molestara. El abrazo hizo que Sasori-senpai accidentalmente dejara ir a las cuerdas de chakra y casi hacía mi primo caer cara primero pero lo capturo antes que ocurrió después de un momento realmente dejo Dei-aniki caer en su cara, fue una imagen realmente divertida que debería haber estado allí. Después Sakura le dio conferencia a Dei mientras caminaba a mí, cuando ella llego a mi estaba un poco confusa y realmente no podía entender lo que había ocurrido, entonces realmente dijo adiós y nos fuimos. Oh casi olvidé Dei Dei tenía una mancha gigante en su uniforme y mi burle de el, el estaba mas furioso que nunca. ¿Entiendes mi explicación?"dijo Ino muy rápidamente.

"Era más información que necesitaba pero entiendo lo que pasó, pero no por qué sucedió," dijo Temari.

"Voy a explicar eso," dijo Sakura. "Como Ino te describe en su resumen rápido, Sasori-kun me salvó de la comprensión de el siniestro y traicionero Deidara-senpai. No sé exactamente por qué le di el abrazó, por alguna razón se siento correcto, lo es bueno que no senti como besarlo ahora sería incómodo. "

''Deidara-aniki no es malo solo mal entendido," dijo Ino.

"Como digas", dijo Sakura.

"No creo que mi primo pensará mal de ti sólo a causa de un pequeño abrazo. Aunque una pregunta desde cuando comenzaste llamándolo Sasori-kun? "preguntó Temari.

"Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo," dijo que las otras chicas.

"Oh, pues hoy me dijo que puedo porque él no quería que lo llara Danna," contestó Sakura.

"Si el dijo eso entonces podría haber sido el que envió la nota," dijo Ino.

"Ino! Que te he dicho sobre asumir?"Sakura dijo.

"Que no hacerlo," respondió Ino.

"Por qué?"Sakura pegunto.

"Porque hace un burra de tú y yo," dijo Ino.

"Eso es correcto. Pero hablando del escritor de la nota no sé por qué desperdicia su tiempo jugando conmigo cuando probablemente sabe muy bien que su amor puede nunca sera devuelto,"dijo Sakura.

"A pesar de que realmente no entiendo de lo que están hablando yo diría que el amor te hace hacer locuras y te hace paciente. Te da esperanza y aun si no obtienes ese amor a cambio siempre estás feliz de darle amor a esa persona especial, "dijo Matsuri.

"Tus palabras son tan verdaderas y sinceras," dijo Sakura. "Estaba engañando a mí misma hablando de amor no devuelto porque todos de nosotras estamos en ese mismo barco ahora mismo."

Matsuri corriendo a Sakura y le abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a llorar.

"Que pasa?" preguntó que Sakura sorprendida.

"Nada, sólo es que tienes razón y deseo que todas bajemos de ese barco felizmente," dijo Matsuri.

Sakura acariciaba la cabeza del Matsuri. "Lo sé yo tambien" Sakura susurró como ella acercaba a Matsuri y pone su cabeza bajo su barbilla. Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a obtener aqua.

"Aw," dijeron que las otras chicas.

"No se atrevan empezar a llorar en mi tambien," dijo Sakura mientras frota los ojos con el pulgar y el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Matsuri dejar ir a Sakura y dijo con un aspirar "Perdon por ir toda sentimental en ti Sakura-chan."

"Está bien," contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Matsuri había cepillado lejos sus lágrimas con su brazo. "Sari y yo nos vamos a poner en marcha ahora, vienen ustedes?" preguntó Matsuri.

"Si está bien con ustedes nosotras nos quedamos aquí por un tiempo más, pero gracias por la oferta,'' dijo Temari.

"Está bien, nos vemos más tarde," Matsuri dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡ Adiós," dijo Sari tras ella.

En su camino a clase Sari y Matsuri charladon sobre la emoción de juntarse con sus ídolos pero principalmente lo que discutieron fue lo que les había dicho Temari. Las chicas caminaban a la escalera que les llevaría a su salon, así se centraron en conversar que no observe los dos órganos que obstruian su camino. Tanto las chicas se tropezaron con los cuerpos delante de ellas, cuando miraron las caras tomaron un paso atrás y sus rostros comenzaron a enrojecer.

"Gaara-sama," dijo Matsuri.

"Kankuro-kun", dijo Sari.

"Buenos dias señoritas", dijo Gaara y Kankuro.

Nigun grupo se movio. Gaara entonces borra su garganta y dijo "Kankuro por qué no acompañar estas señoritas a clase?"

"Bien yo tengo tiempo de sobra," respondió Kankuro.

"Bueno, eso si ustedes quieren. ¿Es bien con ustedes?''Gaara pregunto.

"Sin duda," ambas contestaron. Las chicas no podían creer lo que acaba de ocurrir por lo que ellas se pellizcarse a si mismas para asegurarse de no estaban soñando y por supuesto no estaban.

Los cuatro de ellos caminaron por las escaleras en grupos de dos. Kankuro y Sari delante seguidos por Gaara y Matsuri. Sari y Kankuro ya hablando y riendo, mientras Matsuri y Gaara permanecieron en silencio. Gaara y Matsuri siempre mirando mutuamente y luego rápidamente mirando lejos.

"Um. Matsuri-chan ¿estás bien? Hoy en día, estás bastante tranquila", dijo Gaara.

"Oh, no te preocupes acerca de mí que estoy perfectamente bien Gaara-sama," ella contestó.

"Esta bien si dices," dijo Gaara. "...Sólo decía porque utilizaste hablar me más en Suna."

"Sí, pero en ese entonces eras mi tutor y pasamos más tiempo juntos," dijo Matsuri.

"Eso es verdad...Matsuri-chan podría tal vez pedir un favor de ti? "preguntó Gaara.

"Lo que quieras," ella contestó.

Gaara tomó una respiración profunda. "Matsuri-chan sería bien si tu dejaras de llamarme Gaara-sama cuando no estoy haciendo mis deberes presidenciales. Es sólo que esa etiqueta me hace sonar más importante que lo realmente soy,'' dijo Gaara.

"Si eres importante ademas de ser Presidente también eres el hijo de nuestro Kazekage, el gran líder de Suna. También no sé lo que te voy a nombrar, "Matsuri declaró.

"No hay nada especial en ser hijo del Kazekage soy una persona normal como tu. Como el nombre, me has conocido suficiente tiempo, así que me puedes llamar como Gaara-kun,"dijo.

' Oh no podía es muy informal pero fue el favor que el pide por lo que no puedo negar, "pensaba Matsuri. "Está bien te llamaré asi."

"Gracias, Matsuri-chan," dijo Gaara con una poco vista sonrisa en su rostro.

"De nada, Gaara-kun," amigablemente dijo Matsuri, lo que ha dicho sonaba estraño pero agradable a ella.

"Sabes si alguna vez necesitas tutorío o cualquier ayuda en algo no dudes en llamarme," ofreció Gaara.

"Gracias, voy definitivamente tenerlo en mente," dijo Matsuri.

"Estamos aquí," dijo Kankuro como él y Sari volvió a mirar a Gaara y Matsuri que se centran en sí y no en su entorno.

"Ya estamos en el Salón de primer año!"dijo Matsuri.

"Supongo que si es," respondió Gaara su rostro un poco Rosado.

Kankuro abrió la puerta y marcó para que el resto entrara. Sari fue primero, seguida por Matsuri.

"Gracias por el escolta Kankuro-kun", dijo Sari.

"Gracias tambien a ti Gaara-kun," dijo Matsuri.

"Nuesto placer", dicen los dos con una reverencia. Las niñas, hizieron lo mismo y fueron más allá en el Salón de clases. Gaara deslizó la puerta.

¿"No vas a entrar también Gaara? Después de todo, es tu salon tambien"pregunto Kankuro.

"Lo sé pero quiero discutir algunos asuntos en primer lugar," dijo Gaara mientras caminaba lejos de tal manera que casi dijo sígueme, Kankuro precedido.

**Continuó...**


	19. Cercania 3:1 p:3

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.3.1: Cercanía III**

**Todavía en el baño de las niñas:**

".. .puedes creer lo! Me llamó un Ángel, era tan mágico,"Ino dijo con un suspiro como ella giro su cola de caballo con ambas manos.

"Es bonito y todo, pero por favor saca la cabeza de las nubes y vuelve a la tierra," dijo Temari.

"Creo que ahora es tu turno Hinata-chan para compartir algo interesante que ha ocurrido," dijo Tenten.

Hinata estaba de pie junto a la puerta y estaba tranquila como siempre. "Um bien", dijo Hinata en una voz suave mientras empujo sus dedos índice como ella lo hizo normalmente cuando está nerviosa. "Cuando llegué a la escuela hablé con Naruto-kun por alguna razón estaba menos nerviosa hoy y se sintió realmente bien hacerlo".

"Estoy feliz por ti Hinata-chan," dijo Sakura.

"Eso es grandioso!"dijo Tenten.

"Empezando a vencer tus temores, ¿eh?"dijo Temari retóricamente.

"Ya estás lista para confesar?"dijo Ino.

"Ino!"gritaban a las otras chicas.

"Qué? Era solo una sugerencia y saben que sólo estaba bromeando,"respondió Ino.

"Así que ahora que terminamos de compartir por qué no nos dirigimos a la clase?", sugirió el Sakura.

"Por que eres una agua fiestas Sakura," dijo Ino.

"Sí, ¿cuál es la prisa? Kakashi-sensei de todas formas, siempre esta tarde", añadió Temari.

"Tema-chan tiente razon", dijo Tenten.

"Está bien, entonces simplemente Hinata-chan y Yo iremos a clase," dijo Sakura mientras ella fue a la puerta y tirando de Hinata a seguirla.

"Sí", dijo Hinata detras de Sakura.

Como Sakura empujó abierta la puerta, ella hizo una pausa por un momento y una sonrisita comenzó a aparecer en su cara. Giró la cabeza y dijo: "Así que ahora voy a ir me, pero realmente pensé que a las tres les gustaría ir a hablar con los chicos antes de clase, especialmente a ti Temari-san desde no has hablado con él hoy, o has? Oh bueno supongo que me equivoqué. " Ella volvió la cabeza y comenzó a empujar la puerta una vez más.

"Espera,vamos a ir," dijo Temari.

'Funcionó como esperaba,' piensa Sakura.

"Ella es complicada," pensaba Temari.

"Grandioso entonces ¿qué estamos esperando," dijo Sakura empujando la puerta abierta a todo el camino. Cuando ella lo hizo y comenzaron a caminar a fuera un grupo de cuatro chicas comenzó a caminar dentro.

"Gracias por abrir la puerta para nosotras. Perdedoras,"dijo la chica de pelo oscura en el frente.

"¿Por qué molestarte con agradecimiento Kin? Si lo haces, pueden piensar que son remotamente cerca de nuestro nivel,"dijo la rubia detrás de ella.

"Tan cierto Shion", dijo una de las dos pelirrojqs que la siguieron.

"Presumidas", susurró Temari.

"¿Qué dijo?"pidió la mismo pelirroja.

"Nada de tu preocupación Tayuya," respondió Temari.

"Hm", dice Tayuya entrecerrar sus ojos a Temari y sosteniendo la cabeza alta.

"Buenos días Karin," dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su cara pero como de costumbre no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Las cuatro chicas: Kin, Shion, Tayuya y Karin formaban parte de un grupo exclusivo de personas. Eran parte de la autoproclamada gente popular, dicho diferente las niñatas ricas arrogantes que pensaban que eran mejores, que todo el mundo. Si no eras uno de ellos eras nadien en otras palabras un perdedor.

"¿Por qué incluso intentas a ser agradable con ella Sakura-san si ella no te trata lo mismo?" preguntó Tenten.

"Tiene razón y además ella es una de las cremosas,y fundadora y Presidente del club de fans de Sasuke Uchiha, no debería ser ella su rival?", dijo Temari.

"No me importa si ella es una cremosa o si le gusta Sasuke, a Ino le gustaba tambien y seguimos siendo amigas. Soy agradable con ella porque ella no es como los demás ella no utilizaba ser de esta forma. Cuando comenzó a salir con Shion y las otras comenzó con el distanciamiento, ella sigue siendo la misma persona y lo siento en mi corazón que un día vamos haser grandes amigas, dijo Sakura.

"Sí, pero ya saben lo que dicen una vez una cremosa siempre una cremosa," dijo Temari.

"No recuerdas que una vez nos ofrecieron ser miembros pero hemos rechazado porque nosotras más bien ser perdedoras que cremosas," dijo Tenten cambiando de tema un poco.

"Y ahora estamos pagando por esa decisión con humillación," respondió Ino.

"Pero, vale" dijo Temari.

"Sé lo que voy a decir puede parecer imposible pero tengo una fuerte sensación de que uno de estos días ese grupo se disolverá," dijo Sakura.

Las otras chicas estaban tranquilas por un momento y luego comenzaron a reír, con exclusión de Hinata.

"Eso era una buena broma Sakura," dijo Ino como camino lejos.

"Yo no estaba bromeando"!, dijo Sakura.

"No les pongas attention Sakura-chan nunca renuncies a tu esperanza y además yo creo en ti," dijo Hinata.

"Gracias," dijo Sakura sonriendo a ella, Hinata sólo sonrió de vuelta.

Como las chicas se mantienen caminando a clase una persona caminando en la dirección opuesta se les acercó. Fue una figura masculina, que tenía el pelo largo y en una cola de caballo. Su cabello era tan oscuro como sus ojos onyx. Una característica distintiva es que tuvo dos líneas simétricas que corría de su nariz a sus mejillas. Llevaba una camisa negra en la parte superior de su uniforme blanco. La camisa negra estaba forrada de rojo y tenía un símbolo de Nube Roja en la mitad de la espalda y en su bolsillo derecho que esto sólo simbolizaba que era un Akatsuki.

"Buenos dias Mademoiselles", dijo.

"Buenos días Itachi-senpai," respondieron a todas las chicas.

"Ahora no llegar tarde a clase pues sería una verdadera lástima ver ustedes señoritas encantadoras en detención," dijo Itachi como las pasó.

"No te preocupes, vamos a estar a tiempo, adios," dijeron a las chicas al mismo tiempo otra vez.

"Sí adios a ustedes también y por cierto es una bella flor que tienes allí Sakura-chan", dijo con un risa.

"Muchas gracias", dijo Sakura con un giro pero cuando ella giro él ya se había ido.

"Bueno, ustedes piensan que podría haber sido Itachi-" comenzó Ino pero dejó a la vista de todas las chicas mirando la. "Me callo ahora."

Temari, Miró su reloj y comenzó a correr. Las otras chicas la siguieron.

"¿Qué es la priza la classe está a la vuelta de la esquina?" preguntó Tenten.

"La primera campana va a sonar," respondió Temari.

"Y qué? Es sólo la primera campana y no eres tu la que no le importa llegar tarde porque Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde?"Sakura dijo.

"Sí, pero uno nunca puede ser tan cauteloso y definitivamente no quiero detención," respondió Temari.

"Por lo que eres una niña buena después de todo," dijo Sakura con una risa.

Temari fue la primera por la puerta de copia el resto de las chicas. Todo el mundo en la sala de clase convertido a mirarlas."¿Qué están mirando?"exclamó Temari y con sólo eso todo el mundo se volvió a su propio negocio. "Como pensaba".

No mucho después sonó la campana y las chicas ya estaban en sus asientos.

"Que problemático", dijo la voz del muchacho que se sentaba detrás de Temari.

"De qué te quejas ahora Shika?" preguntó Temari como ella apoyó atrás su silla y colocó su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

"Aparte de ti, sobre ser lunes, por tener que venir a la escuela, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que sólo es primer período," contestó.

"Te Quejas mucho. Así que también te estas quejándos por tener que acompañar me a mi segunda clase?"preguntó Temari.

"Aw. ¿Todavía tengo que hacer eso? Es un arrastre, "dijo Shikamaru.

Ino y Hinata platican con Sakura, que se sentó en la fila delante de ellas, Ino estaba sentado justo detrás de Sakura con Hinata a su derecha y Sai a su izquierda. Sakura se colocó entre Naruto y Sasuke que les evitó la lucha.

Sasuke se centró en la flor en el pelo de Sakura, cuando la vio le cogió por sorpresa. ' Ella lleva la flor que le dio pero que exactamente significa? "pensaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Toda la clase estaba hablando y jugando como normalmente lo hicieron antes de la llegada de Kakashi-sensei. Todo el mundo no estaba listo para lo que se produjo a continuación. La puerta deslizó abierta antes de sonar la campana segunda (la campana tardía), y un hombre alto con pelo gris, una máscara sobre su nariz y un ojo con cicatriz entro en la habitación. Fue Kakashi-sensei!

"Lo siento,que llego tarde a clase pero es justo que yo estaba-" comenzó Kakashi.

"Um. Kakashi-sensei no está tarde,"dijo Naruto.

"Pero pude haber jurado que escuché la campana sonar," dijo Kakashi.

"Eso era sólo la primera campana Sensei," respondió Naruto.

"Eso es extraño porque mi reloj dijo también que eran las 8:33 cuando yo lo mire último", dijo, buscó en el reloj de clase que lee 8:28 y luego en su reloj que lee una vez más 8:33. Kakashi comenzó a reír. Todos los estudiantes lo miraron a él torpemente.

"Que es tan gracioso Sensei?" preguntó Naruto.

"Soy tan torpe a veces," dijo con una risa entre dientes. "Mi reloj estaba mal porque me olvidé de restablecerlo cuando me desperté esta mañana. Lo apagué cuando fui a la cama anoche." Kakashi todavía se rió.

'Kakashi-sensei va a dormir a las ocho?' pensaban los estudiantes.

"Así que ¿por qué estabas supuestamente tarde esta vez Sensei?"Sasuke preguntó.

"Um-" fue todo lo que llegó Kakashi a decir.

"Era porque estaba con su novia Sensei?" dijo Ino.

' Ella cómo...' pensaba Kakashi su rostro convirtiendo Rosa. Luego sonó la canpana de las 8:30 que significaba que era momento de comenzar la clase. "Vamos a dejar de hacer preguntas y comenzar la clase,", dijo Kakashi. "Ahora voy a tomar lista de asistencia y por primera vez a tiempo".

Kakashi comenzaron a llamar a los nombres y se le responden diciendo "Presente". Cuando Kakashi estaba a mitad de camino de la lista, las cuatro chicas que intersectaron a Sakura y las demás en el baño llegaron. Vinieron igual que cualquier otro día, no eran totalmente conscientes de la presencia de su Sensei. Kakashi como los estudiantes estaban tranquilo en su llegada. El grupo de chicas se fue y se mantuvo delante de sus compañeros silenciosos.

"Por qué tan silencioso?" preguntó a Kin.

"El gato robo sus lenguas?"dijo Tayuya.

"No están probablemente sorprendidos al ver nuesta gloria divina y estan sin palabras,", dijo Shion. Temari y las otras chicas no podían contener su risa.

''Si no es así entonces ¿qué es? Por que todos actúan como si se tratara que el estúpido Kakashi-sensei estuviera aquí!", afirmó Shion.

Nadie dijo una palabra sólo apuntaban hacia las cuatro chicas que les indicaba a dar la vuelta. Las cuatro niñas lentamente giraron la cabeza.

"Kakashi-sensei!", exclamó las chicas en el frente de la clase.

"Karin cómo es que tu no sentiste para su chakra antes de entar?", le susurró Shion.

"No pensé que sería necesario ya que nunca esta aquí", susurró de vuelta Karin.

Las cuatro niñas se volvieron para enfrentarse a Kakashi.

"Sus compañeros talvez no estan sorprendidos por su entrada pero yo si. Pensé que eran todas buenas chicas y que sabían mejor que venir como si ustedes no llegaron tarde y perturbar la clase. Yo pensaba dejar ir esta tardía, pero después de escuchar lo que han dicho he decidido darles tres días de detención,"dijo Kakashi-sensei.

"No es justo Kakashi-sensei!"se quejan de las cuatro niñas.

¿"Oh, no es? Entonces por qué no una semanas detención?"preguntó.

"Tomaremos los tres días," contestó las chicas rápidamente.

"Eso suena mejor. Ahora ya tengo que reanudar clase, no tengo tiempo para llenar sus resguardos de detención, por lo que voy a enviar las a la Oficina principal y tenerlos a rellenarlo alli, "dijo Kakashi. "Una cosa más, no es que no confío en ustedes chicas para ir solas, pero siento mucho mejor si tiene un acompañante con ustedes."

'Acompañante?'pensaron a las chicas.

"Ahora su acompañate será ni mas ni menos que-"Kakashi pausa por un segundo cuando alguien abrió la puerta desde el exterior y puso a la cabeza a través de ella."Pein?"

"Pein!"dijeron las chicas.

"Que onda?"dijo Pein con una elevación de su cabeza. "Y qué sorpresa Sensei tu realmente aquí."

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Pein?"Kakashi pregunta.

"Oh, nada estaba finalizando mis rondas cuando pasé y me pareció tan tranquilo que me parecía extraño y vine a ver, y sorprendentemente estas aquí," dijo Pein. "Hay algo que quieres que haga por usted Sensei?"

"El momento no podría haber sido mejor, si no te importa podrías por favor acompañar a estas señoritas a la Oficina de Uchiha Madara-san para recibir tres días de detención".

"A su servicio Sensei," dijo Pein en el vestíbulo. "Ahora vengan chicas no demoremos".

"¿Por qué tenía que ser Pein?"susurró Kin mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Es aterrador," respondió Shion.

"No se olvide de mencionar guapo," añadió Tayuya.

"Tayuya!"las otras tres chicas dijieron.

"Qué? Él es,'' dijo Tayuya.

En cuanto salieron Kakashi declaró nominal forman nuevo donde él lo dejó.

'Supongo que si existe la karma,' pensaba Tenten y las otras muchachas.

**Final de 3.1**


	20. Cercania 3:2

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.3.2: Cercanía**

Después de las ocurrencias al comienzo de la clase de Literatura de Kakashi todo lo demás corrió como de costumbre, que prácticamente fue leer y escribir todo el período. Cuando la campana sonó temprano todo el mundo incluyendo Kakashi-sensei estuvo relevado. Todos fueron en diferentes direcciones, los estudiantes de segundo año fueron a clase de matemáticas de Ebisu, los de tercero fueron a clase de historia de Iruka y Kakashi desaparecido a quien sabe donde sólo para llegar tarde a clase una vez más.

Shikamaru tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos marrones, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba a lado deTemari.

"¿Cómo me quede atascado haciendo esto otra vez?" preguntó.

"Cansado de hacerlo ya Shika?" dijo Temari. "Parece que ya has olvidado que éste era el favor que quería por salvar tu triste trazero tantas vezes."

"Oh cierto, ni me recuerdes," dijo Shikamaru. "Bueno, ahora que lo pienso yo nunca pedí tu ayuda alguna de esas veces que me 'salvaste'."

"Sí, pero eso es sólo porque tu orgullo de macho no te dejaba. Tus ojos dijeron lo contrario, por lo que no tuvo ninguna opción pero ayudarte. Es tu culpa que tengo que rescatar te por que no puedes golpear a una chica y de todas formas nadie te dice que escojas una lucha con una chica,'' dijo Temari.

"Yo no elego peleas ellas vienen a mí, luchar contra una niña es lo último que quiero hacer," dijo Shikamaru. "No recuerdas Temari que tu eras una de esas niñas también. Tu también decidiste lucharme un día, casi gané usando sólo mediante estrategia pero me rendí".

"Oh sí, ahora recuerdo tu abondonaste como un cobarde," dijo Temari.

"Si como digas, pero eso no es lo que paso por mi mente. Me rendí porque estaba casi fuera de energía y no quería arriesgarme, yo te pude haber fácilmente ganado si quería pero decidi que no. Fue bueno que te permiti ganar porque si yo no lo sería todavía estuvieras buscando una revancha y es sólo seria una molesta para mí, "dijo Shikamaru.

"Por lo que estas tratando de decirme que fuiste muy flojo para derrotarme?"Temari pregunto. "Eso es lo que odio más sobre ti Shikamaru. Eres completamente capaz de hacer muchas cosas con ese brillante cerebro tuyo, pero esa capacidad se desperdicia porque tu eres un flojo tonto. "

"Sólo soy asi porque ser un genio es mucho trabajo para mí. Ser el chico que siempre tiene la razon y no tiene cabida para el error no es mi. Eso es por lo que sólo utilizo mi cerebro cuando es realmente necesario."dijo Shikamaru. Ambos consiguieron tranquilos.

'Nunca pensé eso,' piensa Temari.

"Um, Temari deberías dejar rescatar me," dijo Shikamaru.

"Es esto porque no deseas que me debas ningúnos favores más?" dijo bromeando.

"No, no es por eso." Shikamaru dijo con un suspiro. "Sólo que las peleas son significadas para mí y para mi sólo y no para ti. Incluso si no lucho de vuelta no quiero que te involucres, porque no quiero ver te lastimada debido a mí. "

"Pero Shika-" comenzó Temari pero Shikamaru cubierto su boca sin mirarla a ella.

"Podrías también reducir tus propias peleas un poco, sé que será difícil desde tu templado un poco rápido, pero realmente debes de tratar de evitar cualquier conflicto inútil" dijo como bajo su mano.

"Bueno, eso es un poco dulce que te preocupese por mi'' dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

"Que molesto, yo no iba por delce. Sólo quería que fueras más cuidadosa y evitaras meterte en problemas."dijo Shikamaru su rostro un poco más cálido. "Buen estamos aquí".

"Estamos realmente aqui y sólo estaba entrando en la conversación", dijo Temari.

"Vamos a seguirlo en otro momento," dijo Shikamaru como empieza a dar la vuelta.

"Hey, Shika?" preguntó Temari.

"Sí", contestó parando.

"¿Estás enojado porque tienes que caminarme?"Temari pregunto.

"Nah. No es exactamente lo que quiero hacer pero no lo odio,'' respondió.

"Lo que dices es que tu prefieres estar en tu clase teniendo una siesta pero no te importa estar conmigo en su lugar?", dijo Temari.

"Supongo," dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo mientras se estira. Luego comenzó a caminar lejos. "Te veo lugo Temari." Dijo levantando su mano.

"Sí, el próximo período para ser exactos," volvió.

"Eres un arrastre," dijo Shikamaru como gira su cabeza para ver Temari dándole una sonrisa asegurante. Volvió la cabeza y la sacudió.

"Gracias Shika," llamo Temari.

Shikamaru tomó un suspiro y dijo: "No es nada...Tema."

**También tras el primer período:**

Neji, Tenten y Lee juntos caminaban a clase como hacían normalmente.

"Hey, chicos vendre justo devuelta tengo que ir al baño,", dijo Lee.

"No necesitamos saber cada detalle solo ve," dijo Neji.

"Estaré de vuelta en un segundo", dijo Lee en la distancia.

"Realmente no necesitas apresurarte, toma tu tiempo," le dijo Neji.

Tenten dejó escapar una risa.

"De que te da risa?" preguntó Neji a ella.

"Sólo por el hecho de que Lee hace un reto para él de todo lo que hace," dijo Tenten.

"¿Te ríes porque es gracioso? O divertido?"preguntó Neji.

"Un poco de ambos. Me encanta ese espíritu de tu "dar todo". Me enseña nunca darme por vencida y que siempre hay campo para auto mejora."contestó Tenten.

"¡ Oh," dijo Neji como gira su cabeza hacia adelante.

"Aún ese rasgo de Lee también ese embarazoso y molesto a veces cuando va un poco por la borda con él. En esas veces es cuando me alegra tenerte alrededor par acompañarme a través de ese tormento", dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, a veces te haces voluntaria a ti misma para esa tortura. Tenten eres demasiado amable a veces,"dijo Neji.

"Es esto por la reunión de "El poder de la juventud"?", dijo Tenten con las manos en sus caderas. "Sé que nos puse en ese lío pero yo no tenía ninguna opción no podía decir"no"y decepcionar a Lee. Y créanme o no, eres tan amable como soy yo,"dijo Tenten.

"Esto no es necesariamente cierto. Sólo soy amable con los que yo quiero, "dijo Neji. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su cara comenzó a volverse Rosa.

"Neji me quieres a m-" Tenten dijo a punto de poner su mano en el hombro de Neji.

"Bueno, ya estoy de regreso," afirmó Lee como él se vino entre Neji y Tenten. "Oh, estoy yo interrumpiendo algo?" Lee miró a ambos que miraban en diferentes direcciones.

"No, porsupesto que no," dijo Tenten y Neji simultáneamente.

"Seguros que no me falte de algo?" preguntó Lee.

"Nada", respondieron ambos.

"Bien entonces adelante a clase a toda velocidad!", exclamó Lee apuntando hacia adelante.

"Por qué no," contestaron Neji y Tenten con un poco de depresión en su tono.

'Muchas Gracias Lee, que arruinó mi oportunidad para revelar algunos de sentimientos poco frecuentes de Neji Hyuuga,' piensa Tenten.

"Casi le dije a Tenten mis emociones, no me habría importato tenerlos descubertos pero supongo que este no es el momento ni el lugar," pensaba Neji.

"Me gustaría saber que es lo realmente sucedió entre ellos cuando no estaba?", pensó Lee.

Los próximos periodos pasaron rápidamente. Para el tercer período los de tercer y los de segundo hicieron un cambio de clases, los estudiantes de segundo ahora fueron a historia y los de tercero a matemáticas. Cuarto período realmente no fue decidido por grado, pero más por cuestiones de género, todas las chicas saltan a la clase de economía doméstica de Kurenai-sensei mientras los chicos fueron a la classe de madera y tienda de Auto de Asuma-sensei. Al final de esta cuarta clase sería finalmente el momento tan esperado...el Almuerzo.

**Final de 3:2**


	21. Cercania 3:3 p:1

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.3.3: Cercanía I**

La hora de comer el período de que todo el mundo espera, la única 'clase' en donde puedes hablar y hacer payasadas con tus amigos sin conseguir regañó por un profesor. Como en las otras clases los dos sexos se distanciaron como si había algún tipo de campo de fuerza que los repela aparte para ser más exactos fue más parecido a una pared que ningun grupo tuvo las agallas para superar.

Dado que existe aún buen tiempo todos emigraron y comieron su almuerzo afuera. La mayoría de los estudiantes fueron a la zona de comer exterior que fue ubicada en el extremo abierto del patio de la escuelas. Muchas mesas de picnic largas estaban en el patio y todas fueron ocupadas. Normalmente, los chicos tomaron las mesas que estaban más cercanas de la cancha, mientras que las chicas se sentaron en el lado opuesto.

Durante el almuerzo los chicos tienden a pelear entre ellos mismos y las chicas a chismear, esas diferencias son lo que principalmente los separa unos a otros y debido a eso es normal para los dos sexos a pensar que se encontraban en diferentes dimensiones cuando incluso estaban tan cercas.

**Un almuerzo típico en la Academia de Konoha (versión de las chicas):**

Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata y Sakura normalmente se sentaron en una mesa juntas con nadie más, tenía sentido ya que todo el mundo sólo se sentó con sus amigos.

"El día parece estar volando debido a la programación acortada de Asamblea , no crees?" preguntó Tenten como ella se sentó hacia el centro de la mesa.

"Seguro que esta, no puedo creer que ya es hora de comer," dijo Hinata como ella se sentó junto a ella.

"Yo tampoco, pero no me importa lo que estoy muriendo me de hambre," dijo Temari como ella se sento al otro lado de Tenten.

"Estoy contenta que sólo es un día facil y que no hemos tenido cualquier tarea", agregó Ino asientos a sí misma a través de las otras tres chicas.

"Sólo estoy disfrutando el hecho de que el clima esta todavía bueno," dijo Sakura puesta junto a Ino.

Todas las chicas entonces comenzaron a expandir sus comidas caseras en caja. Como lo hicieron ellas estaban inconsciente de las dos personas que se acercaron a la mesa.

"Um...Esta bien si nos sentamos aquí con ustedes?"preguntó Matsuri con una bandeja en su mano y Sari detrás de ella.

"Por supuesto que pueden Matsuri, Sari," dijo Sakura.

"Un millón de gracias," dijo Matsuri como ella toma asiento al final de la mesa, Sari se sentó frente a ella.

"Ustedes realmente no tienen que pedir permiso, tengan confianza con nosotras y se pueden sentar donde deseen, no es como somos cremosas y las vamos a rechazar," declaró Temari.

"Tiene razón, no debemos tener miedo entre nosotras mismos, debemos sentirnos seguras y pensar en nosotras como hermanas," dijo Sakura.

"Gracias Sakura-chan y Temari-san," dijo Matsuri como sus labios fueron curvados en una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estas agradeciendo nos sólo estamos diciendo la verdad. También puede dejar de abordarme tan formalmente Temari-chan es lo suficientemente bueno para mí,"dijo Temari como ella recogió algunos alimentos con sus palillos y lo colocó en su boca.

"Oh, bueno," respondió Matsuri.

"Así que Temari-chan es está bien si te pregunamos una pregunta?"dijo Sari.

"Seguro", dijo Temari con un encogimiento de sus hombros.

"Desde esta mañana Matsuri y yo no podíamos dejar de pensar lo que nos ha dicho, pero no entiendo bien por qué prefieres que tus hermanos salgan on chicas de Suna entre otras," dijo Sari.

"Yo pensaba que la razón erq obvia, pero supongo que no, por lo que les voy a decir," Temari dijo como ella dejo sus palillos y inhala. "La explicación de por qué quiero a Suna chicas para mis hermanos es que quiero que tengan a alguien que ya sabe que dura es la vida en Sunagakure. Sinceramente, creo que después de mis hermanos finalizen sus estudios, definitivamente se van a volver a casa. Tengo un fuerte sentimiento de que tarde o temprano uno de ellos va seguir a los pasos de mi padre y convertirse en el próximo Kazekage y incluso si ellos no lo son aún van ser poderosos hombres de Suna. Eventualmente van a querer formar una familia y realmente no pueden hacer eso sin las mujeres correctas. Una nativa de Suna será una esposa perfecta para ellos ya sabrán cómo soportar la vida en el desierto; Una vida con calor, arena y sol y no nos olvidemos de las tormentas de arena constantes. Creo que una mujer que es capaz de someterse a esas circunstancias es la adecuada que confío que nunca deje el lado de mi hermano".

Las dos chicas de Suna se sentaban silenciosamente.

"Wow, tu motivo es mucho más profundo de lo que pensaba inicialmente," dijo Ino.

"En el principio pensaba que preferías las chicas de Suna debido a tu sentido de nacionalismo, pero después de escuchar tu explicación yo veo que en verdad es porque te preocupa el bienestar de tus hermanos. Debes realmente amar a tus hermanos para tener esas expectativas para ellos", añadió Tenten.

Temari comenzó a ruborizarse. "Por supuesto que los amo son mis hermanos después de todo. Ahora vamos a dejar este asunto y empezar a comer. "dijo Temari como inclina su rostro más cerca a su comida para ocultar su vergüenza.

Sari y Matsuri se miran mutuamente y sonrien. El resto de las chicas habían escuchado Temari y comenzó a comer. La chicas de Suna seguido el ejemplo.

Matsuri recogió su comida con sus palillos y estaba a punto de tomar la primera mordida, cuando un balón de fútbol llegó volando de la nada y terminó golpeando su bandeja y arrojó su almuerzo en todas partes. Matsuri fue alcanzada completamente por sorpresa y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Sakura con enfado como ella se levantó y miró los autores.

"Hey chica, te importa si nos lanzas la pelota," dijo el hombre que parecía ser el líder de los tres culpables.

¿' Importa? Por supuesto me importa! "gritó la Sakura interior. "Oh, quieres esto?", preguntó Sakura como recoge el balón.

¿"Sí"?respondieron a los tres muchachos.

"Está bien, entonces van a conseguirlo! Cha!" Sakura declarado como ella lo pateó en la distancia con todas sus fuerzas.

"Bruja", dijo el líder como siguió la pelota con sus ojos.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Sakura aún más furiosa como ella pisaba su camino a ellos.

"Nada", dijeron con tono asustado como huyeron.

"Mejor que coran!" dijo Sakura como partida hacia su asiento. Cuando ella llegó a la mesa estaba calma nuevamente y con una voz dulce le pregunto: "Matsuri-chan estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy perfectamente bien, pero lamentablemente mi almuerzo no," respondió Matsuri.

"Aquí ten un poco del mio," ofreció no sólo Sakura pero el resto de las chicas también como se le entregó su almuerzo.

"Ah gracias," dijo sonriente Matsuri. "Son todas demasiado amables para compartir sus comidas conmigo."

"No en lo minimo," dijo Temari. "No es como nosotras te vamos a dejar morir de hambre, ahora adelante y elege lo que te gusta." Temari empujo su bandeja más hacia Matsuri.

"Está bien", dijo Matsuri como ella agarró un trozo de carne con los palillos de su temblorosa mano derecha.

Temari comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, a continuación, anunció: "Hey, chicas saben lo que sólo me di cuenta y he recordado? Sólo noté que las ninas fresas no están aquí porque tienen que servir detención."

"Por eso esta tan tranquilo," dijo Ino.

''Lo siento por ellas, por que nunca se desea servir detención especialmente cuando sabes que tienes que servir bajo la vigilancia de la escalofriante Orochimaru," añadió Tenten.

"Me siento mal también hay algo acerca de ese hombre que corre escalofríos por mi espina," dijo Sakura.

**Mientras tanto en detención:**

Las cuatro niñas todas se sentaron juntas frente a la otra en el rincón más lejano desde la parte frontal de la sala, donde Orochimaru estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio observando las.

"No merecemos este castigo", se quejó Shion en un susurro. "Sabes que no estuvieramos en este lío si alguien no se olvido de sentir la chakra de Kakashi-sensei antes de entrar en la classe".

¿"No culpen esto en mí Shion, cómo te supones que iba saber? Si no recuerdo mal tu no vez visiones del futuro?"volvió a Karin.

"Sí que es verdad pero bien um...", dijo Shion su cara roja."Mis visiones son cosas muy difíciles de entender y salen borosas a veces".

"No se culpen ustedes dos de que no nos va sacar de aquí," dijo Tayuya.

"Tienes razón, pero todavía creo que no deberíamos estar aquí en primer lugar sino afuera admirando a nuestros hombres guapos", dijo Shion. "Por ejemplo mi Naruto-kun."

"Sasuke-kun," dijo Karin con un suspiro.

"Shikamaru-kun," dijo Tayuya y Kin.

"Pensé que acordamos que Shikamaru era mío," dijo Tayuya.

"No en absoluto. ¿Por qué una bruja como tú lo merece?"dijo Kin en la cara de Tayuya.

¿"Bruja? Como tu eres una para hablar, "respondió Tayuya sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Chicas, chicas, calma el no es nada por que pelear él ni incluso ese atractivo," dijo Shion.

"Hum", dijo Kin y Tayuya pasando lejos entre sí.

"Ahora señoras de que estás hablando acerca de allí atras?" preguntó Orochimaru con un silbido. "Pero no es como realmente me importa." Dijo como él peino su cabello a través de sus dedos.

Todas las chicas lo miraron, pero no una de ellas incluso podría mover sus labios para hablar.

"No responden si?" Orochimaru dijo con un girar de su cabeza hacia los lados. "Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?" Él acariciaba su dedo índice en su barbilla. "Oh ya sé," dijo con una sonrisita. "¿Por qué no vienen a sentarse más cerca al frente donde yo puedo vigilar las mejor." Saco su lengua metida y los camino a través de sus labios pálidos.

La chica tienen escalofríos a la vista pero dijeron: "Sí, señor." como se dirigieron a la primera fila de asientos. Su manera de caminar no era natural era si el extraídos contra su voluntad con algún tipo de hipnosis.

**Devuelta a fuera:**

"Así que ustedes recuerdan en el primer período cuando acuse a Kakashi-sensei de tener una novia?" preguntó Ino.

"Sí, por qué?" preguntó Tenten.

"Bueno, creo que mi hipótesis es correcto, porque cuando se lo dije, pensaba que detecte un toque de rubor en su rostro. Sé que no te gusta el chisme o los rumores Sakura pero estoy casi 100% segura esta vez."dijo Ino con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Está bien, Señorita 100% segura, ¿cuáles son tus conclusiones?", preguntó Temari.

"Estuve a punto de llegar alli ahora. Así que con la ayuda de la intuición de mujer he estrechado por las posibilidades de las novias de Kakashi-sensei a tres mujeres,"dijo Ino levantando tres dedos. "Primero es Shizune la Secretaria, segundo es Anko la entrenadora de animadoras y último pero no menos importante Ayame la dama almuerzo."

"Esos son suposiciones muy plausibles, por creo que tu has dejando fuera a alguien," dijo Sakura.

"Pensé que no te gusta este tipo de cosas Sakura," dijo Ino con una carcajada.

La cara de Sakura se transformó color rojo sangre. "Todavía no me gusta," dijo Sakura girando su rostro lejos.

"Así quien he olvido?", preguntó Ino.

"Hanare la profesora de música," dijo Sakura suavemente.

"Tienes la razón Sakura cómo es que ella completamente fue encima de mi cabeza?" Ino se pregunto a sí misma. "Así que, ¿quién creen que es chicas?"

'Realmente no creo que sea Anko porque la he visto en coqueteo con Zabuza el director del Club de Kendo varias veces,' piensa Temari.

"Realmente no hay forma de saber contando se trata de Kakashi-sensei es tan misterioso que aun no sabemos lo que se ve su rostro," dijo Tenten con un levantamiento de hombros.

"Sí, creo tienes razon no hay ninguna manera de saber realmente," respondió Ino.

Temari comenzó a extenderse. "Estoy llena", Temari dijo que ella empujó su bandeja lejos de ella.

"Yo no puedo comer otro mordisco," dijo Tenten.

"Tampoco yo," declaró las otras chicas.

¿"Así que lo vamos a hacer con toda esta comida sobrante? Tirarlo sería un desperdicio,"preguntó Sakura.

"Tengo una idea," dijo Hinata con su voz suave. Todas las chicas volvió a mirar la fijamente. "Por qué no lo acumulamos y se lo damos a Kiba-kun".

"Sé que Kiba como un perro, pero él realmente come esto?", dijo Ino.

Hinata se rió. "Esto no es para que Kiba-kun se lo coma sino para Akamaru,", dijo Hinata.

"Oh, eso tiene más sentido," respondió Ino.

Todas las chicas luego pusieron toda la comida extra en una servilleta y la envuelven.

Hinata comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. "No veo Kiba-kun en cualquier lugar ahora por lo que probablemente ya dejó ir a caminar a Akamaru," dijo Hinata. "Así se lo dio a él en la clase."

Sakura se levantó de repente. "Devuelta por mas?", dijo pulido sus dientes y apretando su puño.

"Eh?" dijeron las otras chicas perplejas.

"Es esa pelota de fútbol una vez más," contestó Sakura. Todas las chicas miró a su alrededor para buscarlo y lo vieron. La pelota fue en la partida de aire volando hacia ellas.

"¿Cómo puede ella sentido lo desde tan lejos?" pensaba Sari y Matsuri.

"Permítanme tener cuidado de esto esta vez Sakura-chan," dijo Tenten como ella rápidamente se levantado de su asiento y se situó en la mesa.

"Está bien, pero asegúrese de llevarlo de tan lejos de nosotras como sea posible," dijo Sakura sentadose.

"Lo hare", respondió Tenten. La pelota ahora estaba sólo pulgadas,y casi parecía estar flotando en un punto como Tenten hizo su mover. Tenten tirajo atrás su brazo derecho como ella pudo con su puño apretado, ella entonces impulsó su brazo con fuerza eminencia para golpear la pelota con una llamada de guerrero y todo su poderío. El pelota otra vez más iba a lanzarse en la distancia.

"¡Buen trabajo!"Sakura dijo levantando su mano.

"Gracias," dijo Tenten sopla su puño como se baja de la mesa, luego le dio a la mano levantada de Sakura un chocada

'Espero realmente que esa pelota no termine de golpear a alguien en la cabeza,' pensaba Hinata con una mirada preocupada sobre su rostro.

"Ya que parece que no hay nada más que hacer aquí,por qué nos paseamos por el campus de la escuela antes de que comience la clase?" sugirió Temari.

Todas aceptaron su propuesta. Todo el mundo se agarró sus pertenencias y se marchó de la mesilla para caminar sin rumbo por el enorme edificio.

**Fin de la versión de chicas.**


	22. Cercania 3:3 p:2

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.3.3: Cercanía II**

**Un almuerzo típico en la Academia de Konoha (versión de los chicos):**

"Muevete Kiba robaste mi lugar," gritó Naruto detrás de él.

"No es tu lugar Naruto, no es como tiene tu nombre o algo," respondió Kiba.

"De hecho si lo tiene, pero no puedes ver porque tu gran tracero gordo esta sobre el," respondió Naruto.

"No tengo un tracero gordo y de ninguna manera va estar tu nombre," dijo como se levantó para demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Kiba miro para bajo y el nombre de Naruto claramente fue impreso. "Oh, tu nombre esta aquí. Está bien ganas esta vez Naruto pero no tendras suerte próxima vez".

"Sólo cierra tu boca y de prisa," dijo Naruto. Kiba debido a su naturaleza de perro hizo lo que se dijo y fue a sentarse junto a Shino que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. "Muchas gracias". Naruto se sentó en su lugar que fue entre Sasuke y Sai.

"Pensé que finalmente me pude deshacerme de ti por primera vez," dijo Sasuke buscan lejos de Neji (quien se sentó junto a el y estaba conversando con) para mirar a Naruto.

"No nunca va a ocurrir, además este lugar está en el centro de todas mis mejores colegas," dijo Naruto. "Entonces esta mejor tu cara ahora Sai?"

"Sí, gracias a Ino-chan," respondió Sai con una sonrisa falsa.

"Que ha ocurrido con la cara de Sai?" preguntó Shikamaru al otro lado del Sai.

"Vamos a decir Sakura-chan," respondió Naruto.

"Se figura", respondió Shikamaru.

Choji, a continuación, llegó a la mesa. "Hacerse a un lado chicos, aquí vengo," anunció Choji con una bandeja rebosante de alimentos.

' Oh cielos,' pensaba todos los chicos de ese lado de la tabla. Cuando Choji se sentó todos los chicos se deslizó hacia abajo de un lugar que izo que el chico en la otra esquina caída sobre el terreno.

"Lo Siento que no quería empujar los a ustedes chicos alrededor," dijo Choji con una carcajada como él

se trasladó para dejar espacio. El hombre que cayó se levanto, limpillo a sí mismo y se sentó un poco frustrado.

Naruto acaba de abrir su lonchera. "¡ No! ¿Por qué?", exclamó Naruto. Todo el mundo lo miro.

"De que estás llorando sobre ahora Dobe?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Ma * olfatear * No * olfatear * En * olfatear * Ramen," murmuró Naruto con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, ocupó una nota en una mano y la señaló con su otra.

"Habla claramente no puedo entender tus galimatías," dijo Sasuke. 'La nota probablemente me dirá lo que está sucediendo,' pensó Sasuke. Sasuke entonces birlado la nota de Naruto diciendo: "Dame eso!"

**La nota decía:**

Suficiente es suficente Corazon !

Yo se que AMAS el Ramen pero demasiado, no es bueno para la salud. Así que reemplazó esa basura con una de mis comidas cocinadas en casa deliciosas y nutritivas. Mantenido bajo estricta vigilancia para asegurarse de que tu padre no intercambiara con Ramen nuevamente y se la comió el mismo. Sé que puedes sentirte triste o enojado en este momento pero es por tu BIEN! POR FAVOR, come te aseguro que te gustará porque especialmente esta hecho para ti con todo mi amor maternal. Si no quieres comer sólo piensa en todos los niños con hambre que amarian este fabuloso comer (por lo que será mejor que se COMA o te voy a matar). Recuerde que Mami te ama mucho!

XoXOXox

PS: Voltea a leer lo que tu padre tiene que decir.

Sasuke lo voltea.

**Del otro lado decia:**

Mi hijo tu madre esta ABSOULUTAMENTE correcta. Naruto tengo que decirles que mis días de intercambio de tu almuerzo vienen a un fin. Sólo robó tu almuerzo real porque me encanta el cocinar de tu madre. Así que por favor escucha mi hijo a tu madre y acepta esta deliciosa comida (que quiero estar saboreando por mí mismo).

Verdaderamente tu papá # 1!

"Eso definitivamente es la Sra. Uzumaki y el Sr. Namikaze," pensó Sasuke. "Así que qué Naruto. Tu mamá te lleno un almuerzo saludable en lugar de Ramen no es como tu vas a morir, "dijo Sasuke.

"Pero si voy," dijo Naruto con su cabeza sobre la mesa. Sasuke dejo ir a la nota y flameaba justo en frente de Naruto.

"Si quieres Ramen tanto entonces ¿por qué no vas comprar alguno?", sugirió Sasuke.

"No tengo ningún dinero!", gritó Naruto.

"Ya sabes muy bien que nadie en esta mesa va a darte dinero tan sólo disfrutar de su comida," dijo Sasuke. Sasuke luego abrió su propia comida, pero rápidamente había cerrado nuevamente. "¡ Maldición!", dijo bajo su aliento.

"Que está mal?" preguntó Naruto levantando su cabeza.

"Nada, nada de tu negocio," contestó Sasuke.

"Mami no empaco tu almuerzo?", se burló Naruto.

"Cállate! No es en absoluto,"contestó Sasuke.

"¿Qué es entonces?" preguntó Naruto.

"Accidentalmente agarre el almuerzo de Itachi en lugar del mio", dijo tranquilamente.

"¿Qué es la gran cosa no es lo mismo?" preguntó Naruto.

"No exactamente. ¿Tu sabes cómo yo y Itachi-nii tienemos diferentes preferencias? Así, nuestra elección de alimentos es muy distinta, y ese es el problema,"dijo Sasuke abriendo el cuadro para mostrar le a Naruto. "Itachi tiene un diente dulce mas grande que el tengo yo".

A Naruto le comenzó a caer la Baba. ' Deliciosos dulces y hecho por la mejor cocinera jamás la Sra. Uchiha,' piensa Naruto. "Hey Teme, tengo una propuesta para ti. Puedo ver claramente que no deseas tu almuerzo y tampoco yo, así que por qué no-"Naruto fue interrumpido.

"No, no de ninguna manera," dijo Sasuke desconsideradamente.

"Tu incluso ni me déjaste terminar," se quejó Naruto.

"Sé exactamente lo que deseas. Tú quieres que cambies almuerzos con ti y mi respuesta es no! "dijo Sasuke.

"Por qué no?", preguntó Naruto.

"Porque estoy esperando a Itachi-nii-san, para que venga de donde ahora este y que me de mi almuerzo,'' contestó Sasuke. En ese momento su bolsillo vibraba fue su teléfono. Abrió para leer el texto que sólo había recibido.

**La lectura del mensaje:**

_De: La comadreja (Itachi)_

_¿Hey pequeño mano cómo estas? Tengo que decirle algo, accidentalmente tenia tu comida... la cosa es...No sabia hasta terminarla y leer la nota ^-^; jajá. Realmente lamento eso! Está bien si tu te comes mi almuerzo ._

_(^/.\^) Comadreja fuera!_

'Se comío mi comida ya! Muchas gracias Itachi!' pensó Sasuke. "Aquí ten antes de cambie de opinión," dijo Sasuke como entrega a Naruto su cuadro.

"Gracias," dijo Naruto como lo agarra y deslizó su almuerzo a Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió la caja y pensó: "Bien comida casera de la Sra. Uzumaki."

Naruto frota sus manos juntas. 'Sí, finalmente es tiempo que conseguirá hundir mis dientes en algunas golosinas deliciosas,' piensa Naruto igual que iba a tomar el primer bocado. Fue sólo milímetros de distancia,de su lengua casi podría saborearlo cuando de repente algo le golpeó en el lado de la cabeza. Trasladó a su mano para sentir el objeto que había golpeado y todavía tenía clavado en su rostro. El objeto fue sólido, blanda y húmeda, era comida eso izo a Naruto enojar. "Quien arrojo esto a mí?" preguntó Naruto como él lo había borrado de su rostro. "Fuiste te tu Kiba o no?" Naruto luego arrojó la comida que quito de su rostro en dirección de Kiba, pero accidentalmente terminó golpeando Shino en su lugar.

"No era yo, idiota!" gritó Kiba. "Y es una buena cosa que tu ataque tonto me faltó de todas formas."

¿"Por supuesto eras tu Kiba quién mas seria? Fuiste tu el que estaba celoso porque no podía tener mi asiento, "respondió Naruto.

"No puede importar les al tanto de que yo fui golpiado, pero si me importa a mí," dijo Shino.

'Oh, grandioso nos estamos apunto de tener otro de sus discursos,' piensa Naruto y Kiba.

"No voy a dejar que este evento queda impune," dijo Shino.

¿"Que es lo peor que puede hacer? ¿Lanzar grandes palabras alrededor? No estoy asustado,' piensa Naruto.

Shion, a continuación, hizo lo inesperado arrojó una bola de arroz a Naruto.

"¡ Caramba!" dice Naruto como agachaba la cabeza a tiempo para esquivarlo. La bola de arroz alcanzó Sai.

' Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?' pensaba Sai como tuvo la bola de arroz lanzada. 'Sólo voy hacer lo que todo el mundo está haciendo y tirar la devuelta'.

El objetivo fue calculado mal una vez más, esta vez golpeó a Kankuro. Como Kankuro echó atrás la bola, alguien gritó: "Lucha de comida!" Alimentos comenzaron a volar y a lanzarse en todas partes.

Gaara fue inteligente y no implicarse en la lucha en su lugar aseguró a sí mismo en su cúpula de arena.

"No es justo Gaara estas completamente inafectado debido a tu última defensa," dijo Kankuro.

Gaara no respondió el sólo disfrutó su almuerzo pacíficamente como observó lo ocurrido con su tercer ojo.

La lucha continuó durante un rato hasta que Sasuke y Neji simultáneamente estan golpieados.

"¡ Basta!" ambos gritaban como se levantó y chocó su mano contra la cima de la tabla fuertemente para obtener la atención de los demás. "No podemos por primera vez comer en paz!"

"Ahora es mejor detener esta lucha ahora antes de que vengan los Akatsuki interferir," dijo Sasuke.

"Mejor que al instante este limpio este lío o comemos nuestro próximo almuerzo en detención," dijo Neji.

"Es un arrastre, pero tiene razon", dijo Shikamaru.

"Me alegro que entiendan," dijo Neji.

Sasuke y Neji luego recogieron sus almuerzos y comenzaron a ir.

"Hey, donde van chicos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Algún lugar donde se puede comer nuestro almuerzo paz," dijo Neji sin girar su cabeza.

"Hay un problema con eso, Dobe?" dijo Sasuke como volvió su cabeza solo basta con que Naruto podría ver su ojo flagrante.

"No!" dijo Naruto.

"Muy bein y nos vamos," dijo Neji como empezo a caminar más lejos Sasuke junto con él.

"Los dos tienen un palo empujado hasta su tope," dijo Naruto con un lado perpendicular a su mejilla.

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntan las dos figuras como demonio detrás de él.

'Seguro que abrí mi bocota grande esta vez,' piensa Naruto. Naruto dio la vuelta y comenzó a ola sus manos hacia atrás y hacia delante. "Solo era una broma!"

"No fue un chiste muy gracioso," dijo Neji.

Sasuke y Neji comenzaron entonces a susurrar entre sí y después de un momento uno agarron una suspensión de Naruto y comenzaron a lo arrastrar a lejos.

"Chicos donde están llevando me?" preguntó Naruto no responden. 'Grandioso ni incluso consigo un bocado de mi comida y ahora voy a se asesinado por estos dos psychos,' piensa Naruto con lágrimas nuevamente corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Esto es suficiente lejos," dijo Sasuke en medio de la cancha.

"Confirmado", respondió Neji.

"Qué me van a hacer a mí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Lo averiguarás pronto," dijo Neji y Sasuke ya que lo dejan ir a Naruto y lo hizo caer al suelo.

"Levántate y obtendrás lo que te mereces," dijo Sasuke.

'Seguramente van a decapitarme con su taijutsu o destruirme con uno de su especiales ninjutsu o lo que es peor van a matarme con un ataque combinado,' piensa Naruto. Naruto hizo como Sasuke comandó y se levantado, como lo hizo algo venía cayendo desde el cielo a una velocidad eminencia y lo golpeó en la cabeza. El impacto golpeó Naruto inconsciente. El objeto que lo había derribado fue un simple balón de fútbol.

Neji y Sasuke entre sí dieron un cinco de alto.

"Noqueado con sólo con mi Byakugan," dijo Neji.

"Y mi Sharingan," añadió Sasuke.

Naruto no había notado que habían utilizado sus poderes de ojo para calcular la posición de donde iba el balón.

Un grupo de chicos vino corriendo. "Hey, Vatos podemos tener nuestra pelota de fútbol devuelta?" preguntó uno de los tres chicos.

"Seguro", dijo Neji. Sasuke le entregó a Neji su almuerzo como acudió a recoger el balón. Sasuke luego solto el balón y lo pateó en la dirección de los propietarios pero aún la fuerza que puso en la bola fue demasiado y fue justo pase los tres muchachos.

"No otra vez", se quejó el grupo como ellos corrían.

"Muchas gracias," declaró el líder sarcásticamente tras su tripulación.

"No es de extrañar que te designaron como el capitán de nuestro equipo de fútbol," dijo Neji como le entrega Sasuke su almuerzo devuelta. "Envió esa pelota volando sin utilizar una onza de su verdadera fuerza".

Sasuke agarro la caja y se sentó. "Yo sólo fui elegido para ser capitán debido a mis habilidades y no por mi conocimiento del juego como debe de ser," dijo Sasuke agarrando el palillo.

"Bueno, eso es cierto pero eres muy completo en ambos de todas maneras," dijo Neji sentado junto a él.

"Si realmente estaba basado en la habilidad como un capitan estoy seguro de que habría ganado la posición," dijo Sasuke como empieza a comer su comida.

"No, ganó el rango razonablemente y no fui capaz de competir con tu capacidad," dijo Neji. "Además estoy mejor adaptado para ser capitán de baloncesto en cualquier caso". Neji también comenzó a comer.

"No hay ningún argumento," dijo Sasuke. "Cambiando de tema ahora cuánto crees será hasta que se despierte."dijo Sasuke con su cabeza a Naruto.

"Yo diría que no mucho, pero esa pelota le golpeó más duro que pensaba," dijo Neji. "Pero utilizamos dos de las tres técnicas ópticas para precisar exactamente donde queríamos la pelota al golpeó, por lo que no es una gran sorpresa que está todavía fuera."

"Sí, eso es verdad," contestó Sasuke. ¿"Puedes imaginar las cosas que podríamos hacer si tuviéramos las tres potencias visuales? Ahora esa sería la técnica más perfecta e imparable".

"Sólo pensarlo es aterrador," dijo Neji. "Pero estoy seguro de que el unico conocido con el Rinnegan nunca utilizaría su poder junto con nosotros después de saber que atormentamos a su primo con nuestro poder".

"Me imagino que tienes razon," dijo Sasuke con una carcajada.

Naruto comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. "Que me ha ocurrido?'' Naruto preguntaba como se sentó. "¿Por qué mi cabeza duele tanto?" Naruto puso su mano en la cabeza.

Sasuke y Neji volvió a mirar a el Naruto confundido. "Ah! Son ustedes dos,"dijo Naruto apuntando a ellos como sus ojos crecieron grandes y blancos.

"Sí, y qué?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Me hiciseron esto a mí no?"Naruto acusó. "Ustedes me golpearon!"

"Realmente incluso ni te pusimos un dedo encima," respondió Neji.

"Entonces ¿cuál es su explicación en el porque mi cabeza me duele tanto," dijo Naruto.

"Un balón de fútbol," fue todo Sasuke dijo.

"Realmente esperaran que crea que un balón de fútbol hizo esto a mí?" preguntó Naruto como se levantó.

"Sí", respondieron Neji y Sasuke.

"Voy demostrarles que un balón de fútbol," fue todo lo que decía antes de que un balón de fútbol una vez más salió de la nada y lo golpeó. "Realmente me golpeó en la cabeza." Naruto se derrumbó nuevamente.

Neji y Sasuke sonrieron a la vista y continuaron comiendo el resto de su almuerzo.

Cuando Naruto finalmente despertó nuevamente Neji y Sasuke habían desaparecido. Naruto se levantó y volvió a la mesa del había nadie en la mesa cuando llego pero para su sorpresa su almuerzo todavía estaba alli o a lo menos pensaba. Él lanzó la tapa de caja abierta con entusiasmo, pero una vez que vio en su interior decepción corrió a través de su rostro. La caja estaba vacía sin siquiera una miga.

"Choji!" pensó Naruto. "Estoy seguro de que él era el que se la comió. Lo ví echando un vistazo anteriormente."El estómago de Naruto luego murmuraba. "Yo estoy hambriento!'' gritó Naruto. "Pero creo que no hay punto de quedarme aquí, ya que nadie está aquí y clase va iniciar pronto". Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. "Estoy seguro de que puedo controlar mi hambre hasta el final de la escuela." pensó Naruto con entusiasmo. Entonces el estómago de Naruto rugieo nuevamente. "O quizás simplemente voy a terminar muriendo de hambre," piensa en voz alta Naruto agarrando su estómago y caminó más rápido con la esperanza de que llegara a clase antes de romper.

**Final de la Versión de los Chicos.**


	23. Cercania 3:4 p:1

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.3.4: Cercanía I**

El período de almuerzo llegó a su fin, los salones del edificio de la prepa comenzo a ser acudían con los estudiantes. Ellos recorrían en todas partes, algunos sólo se encontraba en la sala en espera de su próxima clase mientras que otros se apresuraron a recuperar sus libros de texto necesarios el salón más alejado de su próximo período. Nadie desea llegar tarde a una clase después del período de almuerzo, porque sabían que los profesores más probable ya habían perdido su paciencia para el día y castigan a aquellos que se salieron de línea mucho más severamente que los de en las clases de la mañana.

El grupo de chicas de Konoha y Suna que caminaban sin rumbo por escuela hace unos momentos ahora caminaban en dirección de la clase de ciencias que todas compartían. Como las niñas pasaron por el largo pasillo que se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina de su clase; la chica con pelo oscuro del grupo, que silenciosamente estaba detrás el resto del groupo, capturado un vislumbre de algo que la sorprendió desde la esquina de su ojo de color lila. La chica se aparto del grupo casi invisiblemente y se desplazó a sí misma en la dirección en que se encuentra el elemento que llamó su atención.

Ella se acercó a el objeto y se detuvo al pie del mismo. La chica tenía ambas manos agarrando fuertemente sobre el saqueo en la parte delantera de ella, ella temblaba un poco como ella se inclinó hacia adelante con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

"Naruto-kun?", lo dijo casi como si ella no estuviera segura de su identidad. "¿Estas B-bien?"

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, su cuerpo se apoyó contra la pared de ventanas detrás de él y su cabeza estaba caído en su pecho. Con el sonido de la voz delante de él Naruto despertó de su letargo. Él apenas levantó la cabeza, y respondió con confusión, "Hinata-chan?" Cuando su mente finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido, él sacudió su cabeza, y con sus ojos azules brillantes y ampliamente crecientes él miraba la chica que estaba delante de él. Naruto dejó escapar un reía, "Realmente no cómo me quedé dormido, lo último que recuerdo era que estaba mirando por la ventana, ahora la próxima cosa que sé es que tu estas llamando mi nombre. Gracias por despertarme Hinata-chan que fue realmente amable de tu parte,'' Naruto dice como puso sus palmas al suelo y se estaba impulsado a sí mismo. Él logró levantarse, pero sólo por inclinación de su cuerpo contra la pared.

"Oh no fue nada Naruto-kun," respondió Hinata su cara con calentamiento y como ella dio un paso atrás.

¿"También preguntó si yo estaba bien? Así, la respuesta es sí, supongo,"dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros. "Aunque estoy un poco cansado y dolorido. Después de todo fui golpeado por un balón de fútbol no una vez sino dos veces durante el almuerzo, pero voy a sobrevivir." Naruto intentó mostrar su una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero se via forzada.

Hinata no presto atención a su sonrisa forzada porque se perdió en el pensamiento. ¿"Podría ser que? ¿No hay de ninguna manera, o hay? Es probablemente sólo una coincidencia. La bola de Sakura y de Tenten no pudo posiblemente golpear lo o si?' pensaba Hinata.

"Por lo tanto, Hinata-chan debemos dirigirnos a clase o qué?" preguntó Naruto como irguió su cuerpo.

"Eh? Oh, sí, "dijo Hinata como volvió a la realidad. Hinata rápidamente volvió su rostro y su cuerpo de Naruto que ahora estaba aparentemente más cercana a la suya, ella lo hizo para evitar que algo peor que ruborizarse ocurra delante de Naruto, por ejemplo uno de sus infames desvanecimientos.

Naruto no estándo familiarizado con los sentimientos de Hinata como siempre, colocó una mano en la parte posterior de su hombro. "Esta bien entonces vamos,'ttebayo!" dijo como él dio un paso adelante.

Hinata se sentía un poco mareada de la presencia cercana de Naruto. Parecería que seguramente Hinata se iba retroceder en cualquier momento, pero inesperadamente fue Naruto en lugar de Hinata es aquel que se derrumbó. La mano de Naruto se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo de la espalda de Hinata como su cuerpo descendía hacia el suelo.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gritaba en apuros ya que rápidamente se volvió a mirar el cuerpo trenzado de Naruto. ¿"Que está mal? ¿Estás bien?"

Naruto levantó la cabeza de su cuerpo agachado y miró Hinata con sólo un ojo abierto. Igual que Naruto iba a responder a la pregunta de Hinata el sonido que emanaba de debajo de las manos (que se encuentran en su estómago) respondideron con un fuerte ruido de refunfuñonas por él.

"Estoy bien Hinata-chan, no te preocupes por mí. Como se puede escuchar de mi estómago, estoy un poco hambriento. No tuve nada comer al mediodía debido a mi suerte y mi gran boca. Estoy seguro de que estaré bien en un minuto y podemos ir a clase,'' Naruto dijo como él mismo se empezaba levantado. Pudo levantarse en alto por un momento hasta que llegó un rugido sonando desde su estómago una vez más llevarlo hacia abajo de nuevo. "A quién le estoy bromiando! Estoy muriendo de hambre! Yo estaría dispuesto a comer lo que sea ahora mismo!" Naruto mismo se dejo caer al piso esta vez deslizando lentamente su espalda contra la pared. Naruto comenzó a olfatear como todo el mundo lo hace cuando lloran, pero como lo hizo él comenzó a oler algo casual. Él se mantuvo rastiando para intentar averiguar de donde estaba emitiendo este delicioso enviado.

Hinata como siempre no estaba segura en como consola a Naruto, pero entonces como un rayo una brillante idea la golpeó. "Si tienes hambre-" comenzó Hinata en una voz suave antes de que ella fuera suspendida por Naruto que no la había escuchado habla.

"Hey, Hinata-chan que es lo que tienes en este saco delante de ti?" Preguntó como él se sentó y apuntado con su nariz.

"Oh, esto," dijo Hinata levantando el saqueo en una mano y apuntando con la otra. "No es nada realmente, trozos de nurstro almuerzo-"

"Te refieres sobras, verdad?" dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Hinata nuevamente. "Hinata-chan sería una molestia si me lo das?" Naruto le rogó con ojos de perrito cachorro.

"...AH...¿UH... molestia? N-no, no en los menos,"dijo Hinata. Con eso dicho Naruto rápidamente arrebató el saco y comenzó a desenvolverlo y llenar la boca con su contenido.

'Donde estan mis costumbres se me olvidó decir algo,' pensó Naruto. "¡ Muchas gracias Hinata-chan!", dijo con la boca llena.

"De nada, supongo?", respondió Hinata. 'Pobre Naruto-kun realmente estaba hambriento,' piensa Hinata como ella lo vio tragándose la comida. ' Pero dándole nuestros restos no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Estaba pensando en algo mas como dándole dinero para algo de una de las máquinas expendedoras, pero veo que está disfrutando esto igualmente. "

"Delicioso", dice lanbiendo sus labios cuando terminó. Naruto luego limpia su cara con el lado limpio de la servilleta. Después de la comida que comío estaba tan lleno de energía que incluso tuvo de sobra. Rápidamente saltó a sus pies y puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. "Incluso si fueran restos".

"La causa es tal vez porque no eran sólo mis sobras también le pertenecían a: Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Sari, Temari y Tenten-chan," sugirió Hinata.

' Wow! Yo apenas tuve una comida de varias casas ricas en una sola sesión. Realmente yo soy un tipo afortunado,' piensa Naruto.

Una campana sonó que hizo eco en el Salón extrañamente vacío que Naruto y Hinata estaban situado.

"Fue sólo la primera campana correcto?" preguntó Naruto un poco tenso.

"Sí", respondió Hinata.

"Bueno," Naruto exhala un soplo de aire. "Nos debemos realmente dar prisa a la clase ahora, definitivamente no queremos llegar tarde," dijo como él agarró Hinata por la muñeca y comenzaron tirando la a lo largo de lado de el mientras caminaba lejos. Naruto miro atrás a Hinata mientras caminaba. "Incluso si sólo es la clase de la Vieja Dama Chiyo. Nunca sabemos lo que ella nos puede hacer". Naruto giró su cabeza de ella y comenzó a acelerar sus pasos.

La aara de Hinata no estaba roja esta vez sino más bien como un color púrpura. ' Naruto-kun esta agarrando mi brazo, me siento débil, sin embargo, yo no puedo desmayarme ahora sería demasiado embarazoso. Hinata es tiempo para que seas fuerte,' piensa Hinata como su cabeza hilado tan fuerte que casi estaba reflejándose en sus ojos.

Cuando Naruto llegó al salon acompañado de Hinata, los otros no eran en lo menos sorprendidos por lo ignorante que fue de su sensibilidad. Algunos sonrieron como sacudieron sus cabezas mientras que otros pensaban a sí mismos "Naruto eres un idiota!"

Naruto se desprendio de Hinata y fue a su habitual que lugar sin decirle otra palabra, Hinata hizo lo mismo. Sus asientos fueron ambos cerca de sus amigos y muy lejos entre sí, también en esta classa se situó el muro invisible que divide la clase en dos con una línea vertical y simétrica.

El salon de la Vieja Chiyo era enorme. Estaba cubierta con muestras de plantas y animales junto con fórmulas químicas, porque el sujeto que enseña era biología, así como química. Habían mesas voluminosas en todas partes pero mayormente en el centro de la cuarto, los escritorios sirvian como estaciones de laboratorio para los diversos experimentos que eran hecho en esa clase. Los escitorios miraban de frente hacia la parte delantera de la habitación donde todas las largas conferencias tuvieron lugar; estas mesas estaban destinados originalmente para sólo dos personas, pero los estudiantes podrían arrebatar un taburete de otra tabla para poder sentarse junto a sus amigos.

Cuando sonó la campana para que la clase comenzara la Vieja Chiyo no estaba en vista. Con Chiyo nunca se sabe lo que ba a ocurrir, y eso es exactamente lo que sucedió después. Chiyo de repente salto detrás de su escritorio con una risa, sin embargo, sus estudiantes ya no estaban sorprendidos por sus travesuras.

La Vieja Chiyo era una pequeña anciana con cabello plateado, piel arrugada y grandes ojos marrónes oscuros. Chiyo podría tener carácter estricto y grave a veces pero la mayoría de las veces era amable, divertida, lúdica y traviesa. Actualmente era la profesora de química y la biología en la Academia de Konoha, pero antes de eso era bien conocida por su trabajo de medicina y por fundar del equipo de marionetas en Suna. El equipo de marioneta que comando durante muchos años inicia una transición después de la guerra, sin embargo, todavía existe hoy en día incluso si no sirve el mismo propósito que lo hizo alguna vez; Chiyo se retirado como jefa de la organización unos pocos años atrás y le dio el nombre y la posición a su nieto, Sasori. Hace diez años Chiyo se trasladó a Konoha con su nieto para poder tener un estilo de vida más simple y para tratar de deshacerse de los recuerdos tristes, dolorosos y solitarios que dejo en Suna.

"Buenas tartes clase", proclamó Chiyo.

"Buenas tardes Chiyo-baa-sama," respondió la clase.

"No puedo creer es este período ya," dijo Chiyo. "Así, clase tengo buenas noticias y algunas malas noticias. Que desean escuchar primero?"

"La buena", afirmó la mitad de la clase. "La mala", dijo a los demás.

"Está bien, ya que estan indecisos les declaro las noticias al azar y sin decirles si es la una buena o la mala," razonó Chiyo. "Noticia número uno, todos obtendran un nuevo asiento."

"Nuevos asientos?", todos ellos soltaron un gremido.

"Ustedes tal vez estan pensando '¿por qué ella hace esto?', pero la respuesta es muy sencilla. Simplemente no me gusta donde estás sentados ahora."dijo la mujer de edad. "Como todos ustedes pueden recordar que yo no elegi sus asientos en el comienzo del año escolar ustedes lo hizieron. Dejé que pasar eso por una serie de razones, pero por la mayor parte era un pequeño experimento que estaba llevando a cabo. Esto es una clase de biología y química por cierto, por lo que me gusta estudiar y experimentar con mis animados alumnos".

Estoy no solo estoy moviedo los porque ustedes están sentados con sus amigos a pesar de que esa es la razón principal. A mi realmente no me importa que esten con sus amigos, sólo es que interactuan con ellos más que lo trabajan. También no me gusta que sean tan limitados debido a que esten entre sus compañeros. ¿Sólo miren se a ustedes, esta es la clase de más distanciado entre género que he tenido en todos mis años de docencia, todas las chicas a la derecha y todos los chicos a la izquierda, de qué tienen tanto miedo? ¿ De captura liendres? Sea lo que sea, tengo que recordarles que esto ya no es el Kinder." En dicha declaración los rostros de los estudiantes se volvieron rojos.

Otra de las razones de su separación es que no sigen mis instrucciones. Por ejemplo, cuando explícitamente le digo a todos ustedes que no toquen los productos químicos en los lugares de sus laboratorio y uno de ustedes me ignora *tos* Naruto *tos* y crea una bomba fétidas por accidente. " Cuando Chiyo tosió el nombre de Naruto casi todos los alumnos lo miraron con ojos malevulos. Naruto sólo tímidamente se rie. "Mi mente está establecida sobre el cambio de la disposición de sus asientos y no queremos entrar en más detalles por qué, sólo utilizaría todo nuestro tiempo de clase. Así que sin más amistosas pueden todos ustedes por favor levantarse y venir al frente, por lo que yo los puedo reorganizar." La clase hizo como ella ordenó. Los estudiantes la rodearon en dos grupos a su derecho los niños y niñas a su izquierda (al igual que ella declaró en su Conferencia). Chiyo sacada dos manuscritos uno debajo de cada una de sus mangas como todos sus estudiantes se reunieron en torno a ella. Levanto los pergaminos en donde todo el mundo pudo ver las grandes letras en tinta negrita en su mano derecha que decía "Niñas" y los de su izquierda que dice "Niños".

"Está bien, las instrucciones que voy a darles son bastante sencillas. En estos dos pergaminos he escrito su nombre y un número a lo largo del lado. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es leer el número (uno a la vez) y ir a la misma mesa con esos números, los números se estan en la parte delantera del escritorio. ¿No le digan a nadien su número quiero que sea un secreto hasta llegar a su nuevo lugar esta claro? "preguntó Chiyo. Todo el mundo movió su cabeza en comprensión." Lo diré ahora los asientos de la clase, que les he asignado son permanentes no hay ningún cambio sea lo que sea. Incluso si yo les emparejare con su archienemigo preescolar no hay ningún cambio punto".

Ah, y antes de que me olvide debo decirles las otras noticia. Debido a las circunstancias y las actividades que vamos a preformar hoy no tendrán ninguna tarea!"

"Es era la buena noticia?" piensa todo el mundo. "O quizás en su mente es al revés".

La Vieja Chiyo se reía de las expresións en los rostro de todos. Ella entonces abrio los rollos al mismo tiempo; los estudiantes comenzaron a leer sus números y ir a sus nuevos puestos sin decir una palabra como ordenó ella.

**Para Continuar...**


	24. Cercania 3:4 p:2

**Broken Youth-en Español**

_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_

**Cap.3.4: Cercanía II**

La Señora Chiyo se divertía con el caos y la confusión que había creado. Le gustaba ver la expresión en los rostros de los estudiantes como buscaron frenéticamente sus asientos.

Los estudiantes conociendo a la Señora Chiyo, no estaban muy seguros de qué esperar de su pequeño experimento, pero sí tenía algún tipo de idea del resultado en mente. Todos se preguntaron: "Me pregunto quién va ser mi pareja?" en la búsqueda de su número correspondiente.  
>Cuando los estudiantes encuentran todos sus nuevos lugares, se sorprenden un poco por quien terminó sentado junta ellos. Algunos de la clase se quejaron, mientras que otros estaban conformes.<br>En la nueva disposición de los asientos, cada mesa contenía un chico para todas las chicas y viceversa. Los estudiantes miraban a su alrededor para ver si su lugar era una especie de error en colocación, pero por supuesto no era. Ahora empezó a tener sentido el porque ellos no podían encontrar ningún número correspondiente en su lista.

''Clase bien ahora voy a pasar lista", anunció Chiyo. "Ya saben, sólo para asegurarse de que estén en los lugares correctos." Chiyo dio un guiño rápido con su ojo derecho. Esas palabras hicieron que los estudiantes pierden la esperanza de tratar de cambiar sus asientos.  
>"Vamos a ver", dijo Chiyo como saco las gafas y se las puso para mirar a su lista. "Mesa # 1 debe ser Sakura y Sasuke. Bien. "Chiyo puso una marca al lado de sus nombres y continuó. "Después de ellos debe ser Naruto y Hinata, luego Ino y Sai, Neji y Tenten, Temari y Shikamaru, los próximos son Gaara y Matsuri, Sari y Kankuro, Suigetsu y Karin ..." Ella siguió con una lista de varios nombres. "... Ya está casi hecho ", dijo Chiyo mientras tomaba un respiro. "Karui y Kiba, y por último pero no menos importante-¿Sí?" La Señora Chiyo dijo respondiendo a la mano levantada.<br>En la esquina de fondo de los escritorios había un muchacho que parecía invisible por todos. Él había estado levantando la mano durante mucho tiempo y finalmente le contestaron. ¿Qué fue lo de este chico que lo hizo tan invisible? ¿Era su tonos oscuros, o que siempre se escondió detrás de una capucha, o tal vez todo el mundo sintió un aura oscura a su alrededor, lo que fuera parecía mantener a todos inconscientes de su existencia.  
>"Lo siento por la molestia, pero tengo que señalar que yo soy el único sin una pareja.", Dijo el muchacho bajando la mano.<br>"Yo ya se tu situación y también he encontrado una solución para ti, Shino", respondió Chiyo.  
>"¿En serio?", Preguntó Shino desconcertado.<br>"Sí, he hecho mi nueva lista tan perfecta en donde todos tendrían un compañero incluyendo te a ti", respondió la Señora Chiyo.

"Realmente, ¿quién es mi pareja? No hay una persona que se me ocurre en esta clase que no tiene una pareja. "Dijo Shino. "Si su lista es realmente tan perfecta que ¿dónde está mi pareja? Espera, ¿podría ser que la planeando a ser se a sí misma mi nueva pareja? Se pregunto Shino con ansiedad.  
>"Tan impaciente por saber", dijo Chiyo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Bien, muchacho en verdad tienes razón no hay más compañeros para formar equipo con. Sin embargo, si te encontré una pareja, aunque no es oficialmente una estudiante de esta clase, porque tu pareja no es naden mas que mi ... encantadora y maravillosa asistente."<br>"La asistenta técnica?" Susurró Shino al mismo tiempo, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Su cara se caliento por que había olvidado por completo de la Asistente. Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia el fondo de la sala donde se encontraba la chica que se había olvidado. ¿Cómo podía haber recordado que existiera, si todo el tiempo que estaba enterrada en pilas de papel o estudiando sin decir ni un pío durante todo el período de la clase. Por la primera vez había alguien más olvidado que Shino.

"Ven, siéntate junta tu pareja", dijo a la Señora Chiyo a la chica en el fondo de la sala que una vez estaba repleta de papeles.  
>"Pero señora todavía tengo que corregir todos estos papeles", respondió la joven de pie y apunta a las pilas se papel con sus palmas abiertas.<br>"Creo que llegamos a un acuerdo", comentó Chiyo.  
>"Sí, pero-", dijo la chica antes de se cortada.<br>"No hay peros Señorita, un trato es un trato así que por favor de sentarse con el chico, y es mas no necesito esos papeles hoy", explicó Señora Chiyo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
>"Si señora", dijo la chica como maniobra su camino alrededor de la gran mesa a su nuevo lugar. Su andar tenía algo de un ritmo de no quieren. "Y pensé que el año pasado fue mi ultimo como estudiante de esta clase de dos años", pensó la chica a sí misma. "¿Cómo me metí en este lío, otra vez? Oh, sí ... "<p>

**Antes de la clase (durante el almuerzo):**  
>Una muchacha con la piel ligeramente bronceada, su pelo atado en una cola de caballo, y los colmillos de color rojo muy notables en cada una de sus mejillas, abrió la puerta de la clase de Señora de Chiyo con una pila de libros en una mano y encima de ellos su almuerzo. Echó un vistazo a la mesa en la parte delantera de la sala mientras entraba al salón.<br>"Buenas tardes, Señora Chiyo", ella saludó.  
>"Buenas tardes Hana, pero no es un poco temprano para que estés aquí", preguntó la anciana levantando la vista de los pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio.<br>"Supongo, pero realmente necesitaba encontrar un lugar agradable y tranquilo para sentarme y estudiar", respondió la joven Inuzuka.  
>"Trabajando duro como siempre", comentó Chiyo.<br>"Sí, realmente no puedo a trazarme incluso una sola vez. Tengo que concentrarme únicamente en la graduación y prepararme para ingresar la universidad el próximo año", dijo Hana. Ella coloca sus pertenencias en una de las mesas en la primera fila. "Pero eso es suficiente sobre mí. ¿Qué has estado haciendo Sensei? "  
>"Nada demasiado fuera de lo común, sólo hago una lista de asientos para la siguiente clase", afirmó la Señora Chiyo mirando a los rollos.<br>"Una lista de asientos?", Repitió Hana mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio de la anciana. "¿Por qué la decisión de repente? ¿Es esto debido al incidente de la bomba fétida de el pasado viernes? "  
>"Sí y no," respondió la mujer de edad con un suspiro. "Hana, he perdido toda mi paciencia con los estudiantes de esta año. ¿Has visto la clase? Son tan ... "<br>"Distantes", dijo Hana terminar la frase.  
>"Precisamente! Eso realmente me molesta, porque yo nunca he tenido una clase que ha actuado así en todos mis años de enseñanza! ", Dijo Chiyo con ira en su tono ligero." Es por eso que siento que tengo que hacer algo para llenar el vacío que estos niños han creado, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. "<br>Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio por un breve momento.

"Así que ..." comenzó a Hana vacilante. "¿Qué chica esta mi hermano emparejado con?"  
>"Que te hace pensar que es una chica?", Preguntó Señora Chiyo.<br>"Bueno, varias cosas", respondió la muchacha sin vacilar. "En primer lugar el motivo de la lista de ubicaciones es para juntar la distancia de los dos sexos, ¿verdad? Si eso es así, entonces explica por qué usted está haciendo dos listas en lugar de una y por qué hay números en el frente de todos los escritorios. "  
>"Así que te has dado cuenta de tanto, muy buenas habilidades de deducir Hana", felicitó Chiyo.<br>"No fue tan difícil de comprender", se jactó Hana. "Sin embargo, fue muy fácil de entender su plan ya que soy capaz de leer sus planes del día de dónde estoy parada", señaló Hana con una risa en su tono.  
>La Dama Chiyo pronto tapo su diario de lecciones. Luego lo cogió y lo metió en un cajón.<br>"Muy astuta de hecho, Hana," reconocer la dama de edad avanzada. "Ahora, volviendo a tu pregunta inicial, ¿Por que quieres saber cómo quien terminó tu hermano pequeño? ¿Podría ser que mi pequeña Hana es una hermana mayor celosa?" Bromeó Chiyo.  
>La cara de Hana se enrojeció con en el comentario. Ella no permitiría que la vieja dama ver su cara de color carmesí, así que la volvió a mirar por la ventana.<p>

"No es eso en absoluto!" Mintió. "Yo sólo quería saber si Kiba iba a llevarse bien con la chica o no."  
>"Pues, si lo dices," Chiyo se rió entre dientes . "Yo he emparejado a tu hermano con una de las chicas de transferencia de Kumo".<br>"¿Cuál la rubia de la pelirroja?", Preguntó Hana volviendo su rostro.  
>"La pelirroja, Karui", respondió Chiyo con una sonrisa.<br>"Bueno, al menos Kiba no estar mirando a un par de pechos todo el período", pensó Hana. "Oh, Karui usted dice, he hablado con ella algunas veces parece como una buena chica. Y no olvidar bastante bella también. Admiro mucho sus ojos color de oro ", dijo Hana a Chiyo.  
>"Parece que esta satisfecha con mi elección", respondió Chiyo.<br>"Supongo que lo estoy", dijo Hana con una sonrisa. "Debería dejar de molestarla ahora y ir a comer mi almuerzo y estudiar." Hana gira su cuerpo 180 grados y comenzó a caminar a donde dejó sus cosas.  
>"Espera un momento Hana, antes de hacerlo hay una cuestión que quiero discutir", anunció Señora Chiyo.<br>"Una cuestión?", Dijo Hana confundida. Hana se volvió su cuerpo de vuelta.  
>"Bueno, Hana me parece que estoy en un poco de un apuro. Pensé que hice mi lista a la perfección, pero luego me di cuenta deje fuera una parte de la ecuación. Me parece que tengo excedentes de muchachos y pensé que tal vez tu me podrías ayudar con eso ", explico la dama.<br>"Pero Profesora Chiyo ya no soy un estudiante de esta clase", dijo Hana. "Y realmente no quiero volverla a tomar."  
>"Tenía miedo de que dijeras eso. Pero no tengo a nadie mas a quién recurrir y no puedo dejar que pobre muchacho trabaje por sí mismo", dijo Chiyo. "No tendrías que hacer mucho, pero los experimentos y tu ayuda no sera sin paga, voy a mover algunos hilos para hacer que esta clase valga dos créditos en vez de uno."<br>"No sé", dijo Hana no convencida. "Suena como una buena oferta, pero realmente no la necesito." Hana comenzó a dar la vuelta.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para convencer a esta chica? Espera un momento ¡Lo tengo!" pensó Chiyo. "Qué pena que no lo quieres. Ademas que los créditos también estaba dispuesta a dar una recomendación interesante de ti a uno de mis amigos en la escuela de veterinaria que tu siempre estas hablando ".  
>Hana pauso. "¿Por qué me hace esto a mí? Seria yo una idiota si dejo ir un oportunidad como esta", pensó Hana mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. "¿Dónde tengo que firmar?", Preguntó en un tono muerto.<br>"¡Bien! Entonces aceptas mi propuesta,? ", Preguntó la señora.  
>"¿Quién es mi pareja?", Respondió Hana con otra pregunta.<br>"Oh, tu pareja no es otro que ..."

**De vuelta al presente.**  
>"Shino. No esta malo para un compañero supongo ", pensó Hana sentado se a su lado. "Él no parece hablar mucho, lo conozco un poco a causa de Kiba, y ahora que tengo una mirada más cercana en realidad es un poco lindo".<br>"Ahora, para terminar la votación nominal. Shino y Hana, "anunció Chiyo. "Bueno, ahora que eso esta terminado, podemos comenzar con la actividad de hoy."

La anciana puso su lista sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a la pizarra detrás de ella.  
>"Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego hoy se llama: Lazos. Las reglas son muy simples, todo lo que tienen que hacer es presentarse a ustedes mismos a sus parejas. Yo ya sé lo que están pensado "Señora, Chiyo ya nos conocemos. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer una cosa tan tonta como esto de todos modos?" Lo que me preocupa en verdad es si realmente los conocen, así como lo creen."<br>Así que para ver cuanto se conocen, se van a entrevistar. Sé que suena un poco aburrido, así que para evitar el aburrimiento suceda, todos ustedes van a pretender que es la primera vez que se conocen. "  
>El proceso debe comenzar como cualquier otra reunión, en primer lugar darle la bienvenida a la persona a continuación, compartir información personal sobre ustedes con haciendo preguntas. Su información personal podría ser cosas como a su familia, sueños, cosas que les gustan y no les gusta, etc. Esa es toda la instrucción que realmente necesito para darle, pueden hacer el resto en la manera que quieran. Una cosa más esta actividad debe durar hasta el final del período. Entienden todos los pasos?", Preguntó Chiyo mientras terminaba de escribir el procedimiento en el pizarrón para los estudiantes visuales (y  o las personas que no estaban prestando atención).  
>"Sí", respondió la clase con una inclinación de cabeza.<br>"Bien, entonces a comenzar!", Proclamó Chiyo con entusiasmo. Ella entonces se hizo cómoda su propio escritorio. Quería conseguir el ángulo perfecto de el entretenimiento que había creado para sí misma. Un indicio de asombro apareció en su mente mientras se preguntaba cómo este juego iba a terminar y si iba a ser contraproducente. Sin embargo, el misterio de descubrir la hizo sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón.

Había algo extraño en la anciana frágil: Chiyo. Era como si ella era un ser omnisciente y movía los hilos del destino con sus propias manos. Ella era sabia porque ella sabía más acerca de sus estudiantes que ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían. Hasta cierto punto,ella no comprendía cómo era capaz de entender a los chicos tan bien, porque no era más que la mera intuición. Pero, en realidad le gustaba elaborar planes maestros que involucraban manipular a los demás. Especialmente los juegos en los que montó las piezas y esperó a que caigan en su lugar por su propia cuenta después de darles un pequeño empujón en el la dirección correcta iniciando una reacción en cadena imparable.

**Final de la parte 3.4.**


	25. Cercania 3:5

**Broken Youth- en Español  
><em>(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)<em>  
>Cap. 3.5: Cercanía<strong>

Situados en la primera fila, en la mesa más cercana a la puerta estaban ubicados una chica de pelo rosa con ojos de esmeralda y un niño con ojos y el cabello de color de carbón. Los dos de ellos se sentaron derechos y mirando hacia adelante. Ni una vez, después de que se habían sentado por primera vez se volitaron a ver ni siquiera para vislumbrar al el uno al otro. No evitaron el contacto visual porque no querían mirarse el uno al otro, sino porque ambos estaban demasiado asustados de ser capturado mirándose por el otro. Así que en lugar de observarse entre sí, los dos pusieron mucha atención a las palabras de su maestra actuando como si lo que les estaba diciendo era de suma importancia.  
>Tan pronto como la profesora terminó su discurso, la chica de pelo rosa inconscientemente, dejó escapar una risita. El niño a su lado voltio hacia ella con una expresión confusa en su rostro.<p>

"¿Me he perdido algo?" Preguntó el muchacho refiriéndose a risa de la muchacha. Su cabeza tenía una inclinación cuando le preguntó.  
>La pregunta del muchacho izo que la niña salir de su estupor, rápidamente volvo la cabeza para mirar al muchacho, y responder su pregunta. "No, no te perdiste nada. Nomas me quede pensando, eso es todo." Respondió la chica.<br>"¿Sobre qué?", Preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad.  
>"De nada realmente significativo. Acabo de recordar que no nos presentamos correctamente cuando nos conocimos, y hoy por fin estamos teniendo la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y hacerlo bien. " Comenzó a la chica. "Y tal vez Chiyo-baa-sama tiene razón, y vamos a aprender cosas nuevas de ambos ... bla ... bla ... bla"<p>

"Hablas mucho," dijo el niño sin pensar, su codo estaba en la mesa y su mano estaba bajo la barbilla y la mandíbula. "Maldita sea, dije algo estúpido sin pensar una vez más," el muchacho se dio cuenta un poco tarde.  
>La niña de ojos color de esmeralda creció en silencio.<br>'Hablo mucho? repitió la muchacha en su mente, las palabras pesaba sobre su cabeza.  
>"Sabes que tiene razón Sakura," pensó su yo interior.<br>'Eso no me esta ayudando!' la niña le gritó a su otro yo.  
>La Sakura Interior sólo rió con una sonrisa, mientras levantando dos dedos en un símbolo de la paz antes de desaparecer en una burbuja de pensamiento.<p>

"Lo siento, por molestar te", dijo Sakura con una risita nerviosa.  
>"No hay necesidad de disculparse", respondió el chico de ojos oscuros.<br>Sakura puso sus dos manos sobre el escritorio y se levantó, como se puso de pie su taburete comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás.  
>"Comenzamos el juego ahora o que?", Sugirió la chica.<br>"No es como tenemos otra opción", respondió el muchacho como él también comenzó a ponerse de pie.  
>"Relájate, tratemos de convertir esta experiencia de déjà vu en lo más divertido posible, ¿vale?" Aconsejó Sakura con una sonrisa.<br>El niño y la niña estaban ahora frente a frente. Ambos estaban parados allí no sabiendo cómo empezar. El muchacho tenía las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que la niña estaba apretando a los rincones de su falda.

"Yo voy a empezar, supongo", dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio. Tosió para aclararse la garganta, que fue seguido por un largo suspiro profundo.  
>"Yo soy Sakura Haruno, a su servicio", anunció tanto en indecisión y a la misma vez naturalmente. Como explicó su nombre se hizo una reverencia, pero en lugar de una reverencia formal, era más como una cortesía. Ella tomó su cortesía con una ampliación de los extremos de la falda y doblando ligeramente la rodilla. Se sentía incómoda haciendo su presentación después de que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo la misma rutina que hizo cuando estaba trabajando con Tsunade.<br>'¿Es esto lo que quería decir cuando dijo que deberíamos divertir nos con esto? Pues, este tipo de cosas son más como la tácticas de mi hermano, pero voy a ver lo que se me ocurre. ¿Que haría el estúpido Itachi en una situación como esta? Oh. Yo sé ... ', pensó el niño, como una sonrisa apareció en su rostro como una idea le golpeó como un rayo.

"Es un placer conocerte señorita Haruno", dijo el joven cuando se inclinó como un caballero con la mano derecha sobre el pecho. Él ligeramente doblo su rodilla y agarró la mano derecha de Sakura. "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha." Una vez que terminó de presentarse a si mismo, trajo la mano de Sakura hacia él, y puso sus labios sobre los nudillos (en otras palabras, él le besó la mano). Se oyó el ruido eco de suspiros y murmullos mientras lo hacía.  
>'Debería haber sido mi manola estaba besando,' Karin pensó con ira desde el otro lado de la habitación.<br>'Me alegro por ti Sakura,' pensó Hinata que estaba puesta en la mesa detrás de ella.  
>"Oh, ¿Por qué yo no pensé en hacer algo así?" Pensó Naruto en voz alta que hizo que la chica a su lado sonrojarse, pero no tanto como cuando inconscientemente el chico puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello en el segundo siguiente.<br>Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke, pero sobre todo Sakura. Cuando los labios de Sasuke tocaron su piel, su corazón dio un vuelco y su mente quedó en blanco. Ella no podía creer que lo que le estaba sucediendo era real.

'Ha. Este no es Sasuke-kun, debo estar totalmente soñando. No hay manera de que esto me está sucediendo en la vida real ', pensó Sakura mientras su mente comenzó a comenzar de nuevo. 'Sin embargo, se siente tan real.' Sakura rápidamente voltio a ver las expresiones de sus compañeros, al ver las expresiones de boca abierta se dio cuenta que estaba en la realidad. Sakura volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que en ese justo momento levantó la mirada hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Ese movimiento hizo que la cara de Sakura comienzan a calentarse, su cuerpo se tenso y se apresuró a evitar el contacto visual. 'Tal vez estoy exagerando este suceso. Esto podría ser sólo una de las costumbres Uchiha y la estoy soplando fuera de proporción. Sea lo que sea no debería dejar que Sasuke-kun vea lo tanto que esto me está afectando debo seguir mostrando indiferencia,' pensó Sakura mientras volvió la cabeza un poco de tal manera que aún podía verlo parcialmente.  
>Tan pronto como Sakura se apartó, los labios de Sasuke comenzó a partir de su mano. Se imaginó que estaba empezando a resultar en algo incómodo.<br>"Lo siento señorita Haruno si mis acciones les hagan incómodo de alguna manera", dijo Sasuke mientras se enderezaba su cuerpo.  
>"Por favor, no se disculpe Uchiha-san," dijo Sakura con una mirada baja y un lazo de la cabeza.<br>Sasuke se echó a reír. "¿Te importa si dejamos de ser tan formales, ahora?" Luego le tomo su asiento al frente a ella.

"No, en absoluto Sasuke-kun, gracias", respondió Sakura también tomando un asiento.  
>"Grandioso", dijo Sasuke "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"<br>"Iniciar la entrevista entre sí, supongo", respondió Sakura.  
>"Bueno, entonces voy a hacer la primera pregunta", dijo Sasuke. "Uh ... ¿Como es tu familia?"<br>"Bueno, para empezar, mi clan no es muy grande. Yo soy una hija única en mi familia, pero tengo a mi prima Konan que es un poco como una hermana. Mi padre es un abogado en una gran corporación, mientras que mi mamá es la bibliotecaria de la Biblioteca Central en Konoha. "Contestó Sakura. "Y tu Sasuke-kun?"  
>"Desafortunada mente, yo soy el segundo hijo nacido después de mi hermano Itachi. Mi padre es el jefe de la policía y el jefe del clan Uchiha. Mi mamá es también la coordinadora de todos los grandes eventos dentro nuestro clan y de la ciudad. "<br>Una vez más, los dos adolescentes se quedó inaudibles por un momento.  
>"La siguiente pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu trabajo ideal?", Preguntó Sakura.<br>"Eso es fácil! Quiero ser el siguiente jefe de la Policía! ", Dijo Sasuke con mucho entusiasmo. "¿Y tu?"

"Bueno, cualquier trabajo que consiste en ayudar a la gente me basta", dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. "Pero mi sueño es llegar a ser una gran médico como mis dos mentores Tsunade-sama y Chiyo-baa-sama."  
>"¿Por qué es tu sueño?", Preguntó Sasuke interrogativamente.<br>"Bueno, sólo hay una cosa que realmente odio, y eso es sentir una carga inútil para todo el mundo. Me sentí tan inútil antes de iniciar mi formación médica. Recuerdo ser nada más que una niña indefensa que sólo estaba en el camino en lugar de ayudar. La única cosa que era experta era control de chakra y solo eso era inútil. Una día de suerte finalmente llegó a mi y me enteré de que mi habilidad inútil podría convertirse en un talento raro y precioso. Yo sabía que iba a tomar trabajo duro para convertir mi capacidad de algo inútil en algo útil. Sin embargo el trabajo duro valió la pena porque me ha hecho una persona más fuerte tanto mentalmente como físicamente. Es mi sueño porque voy a estar ayudándome, así como los demás ", respondió la muchacha. "Entonces, ¿qué acerca de su sueño?"

"Ha sido mi deseo desde hace mucho tiempo convertirme en jefe de la policía y tener un puesto de honor en la familia, al igual que mi padre donde puedo llevar mi clan a la grandeza. Sin embargo, la razón principal es para lograr dos de mis metas a largo plazo, que son: 1.) Ganarme la aprobación de mi padre y 2) para superar a mi hermano Itachi "  
>Después de las primeras dos preguntas de la entrevista corrió un poco más suave. Aquí está una muestra de las preguntas que hicieron:<br>"¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?"  
>"¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?"<br>"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"  
>... La lista continúa ...<p>

"¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita? Déjame adivinar es la cereza ", preguntó Sasuke.  
>"No, pero estás cerca de las fresas son mi un número seguido de las cerezas", respondió Sakura.<br>'Maldita sea, equivocado otra vez', pensó Sasuke. Sasuke estaba adivinando las respuestas de Sakura y hasta ahora ha estado equivocado. Un ejemplo de uno de sus suposiciones fue que él se imaginaba que la flor favorita de Sakura era la flor del cerezo, cuando en realidad ella prefiere su flor del su nacimiento el narciso.  
>"¿Cuál es la tuya Sasuke-kun?", Preguntó Sakura.<br>"¿Eh? ¡Oh, Tomate ", respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
>Sakura se rió de su respuesta.<br>"¿Ahí algo malo con mi respuesta?", Preguntó con las manos cruzadas.  
>"Oh, no en lo absoluto, nomas es que me gusta tu respuesta única. También me alegra que también lo consideres una fruta en lugar de un vegetal ", respondió Sakura en su modo sabe-lo-todo.<br>Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su respuesta.

"¿Cuál es tu tema favorito?", Dijo a Sasuke en turno de preguntas una vez más.  
>"La clase de la literatura de Kakashi", dijo el niño y la niña al mismo tiempo, haciéndose eco de el uno al otro.<br>"Por fin una adivina correcta de Sasuke-kun", dijo Sakura en un tono de risa.

A medida que continuaron de la interacción entre ellos su comprensión se hizo más abstracta. Finalmente estaban comenzando a entrar en el juego y en realidad se divirtieron asociándose entre sí.  
>"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que más le molesta?", Preguntó el Uchiha.<br>"Bueno, suela ser Naruto", dijo Sakura medio bromando.  
>"Oye, yo escuche eso!", Dijo el chico rubio por detrás. Sakura se volvió para mirar al muchacho y le dio un guiño al mismo tiempo sacando la lengua.<br>" Sin embargo, en verdad es, no ser capaz de hacer absolutamente nada.", Dijo Sakura al volver a su entrevistador.  
>El chico asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. "Bueno, a mi no me gusta, sin embargo, se parece más a lo que yo desprecio es mi hermano Itachi," comenzó a Sasuke. "Porque siempre termina robando todo lo que deseo."<br>"En realidad sientes eso? ¿De verdad odias a tu hermano? ", Preguntó Sakura con mucha preocupación en sus grandes ojos verdes.  
>"Por supuesto que lo digo es en serio! Si el estúpido Itachi no existía yo podía lograr mi objetivo sin ningún problema. ", Dijo el joven con brasas rojas ardientes en los ojos.<br>"¿Qué objetivo? Tu objetivo de convertirte en comandante de policía? ", Preguntó Sakura.  
>"No sólo eso," dijo con una mirada hacia abajo. "Pero también ganar la aceptación de mi padre".<br>Ambos Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron en silencio durante un momento.

Sasuke comenzó a seguir. "Yo siempre he trabajado duro para tratar de obtener la aprobación de mi padre, pero todas mis fuerzas no es lo suficientemente fuerte, porque Itachi siempre esta un paso por delante de mí. No siempre tenia resentimiento hacia mi hermano mayor, en un momento realmente lo admiraba. Pero, pronto me di cuenta de que lo que yo admiraba no era él, pero su imagen como 'hijo perfecto' de mi padre. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Itachi era mi rival, y que tenía que superarlo de cualquier manera. Itachi ya había obtenido lo que quería sin siquiera mover un dedo. El no tuvo que esforzarse para demostrar que es digno porque el es la obra maestra y yo no soy más que una réplica. Es por eso que me gustaría ser como tú, hijo único, sin hermanos poniéndose en mi camino. "  
>Sakura se sentó en silencio por un instante, procesando todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Su mirada se había reducido a su regazo y sus dos manos apretadas con fuerza contra su regazo.<br>"Estar solo no es tan grandioso como tu piensa que es", susurró Sakura casi para sí misma.  
>"¿Eh?" Sasuke se volvió confuso.<br>"Lo que dije es que ser hijo único no es nada más que un término mejor para el niño solitario", dijo Sakura. "Claro, se hacen amigos que son casi como familia, pero el ligamento no estará cerca de lo mismo que la de un hermano real."  
>Sakura respiró.<p>

"Sasuke-kun tú sabes cuanta suerte tienes en tener un hermano mayor como Itachi, pero yo sí. Es cierto que ustedes no se pueden relacionarse y puede que incluso pelear a veces, pero eso solo es naturaleza humana. Con un hermano tienes el lujo de tener una sana competencia, algo que no consigue un hijo único. Sé que tú y Itachi no se llevan muy bien, pero aún así estoy casi segura que él te quiere mucho y que el no intencionalmente trata de hacerte daño. Y estoy segura de que tu lo quieres también. "Sakura se detuvo por un breve segundo. Sus manos comenzaron a apretar con fuerza la falda. "Yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber sido una hermana", dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.  
>Sasuke no podía ver los ojos de Sakura, él sólo podía ver una sombra oscura. Al mirar de cerca la cara de Sakura le creyó ver una brillante gota que se deslizo por la mejilla de Sakura y cayo de la barbilla y se desapareció entre en la falda negra junta sus manos.<br>'Soy un idiota! Sólo le hice daño con mis estúpidas formas de pensar! Yo realmente soy un monstruo, me odio por hacerle daño! "pensó Sasuke enojado consigo mismo. Sasuke deslizó levemente su silla hacia delante, coloca su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo. "Sakura, lo siento si mis comentarios idiotas te molesta.', pensó Sasuke enojado consigo mismo. Sasuke deslizó levemente su silla hacia delante, coloca su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo. "Sakura, lo siento si mis comentarios idiotas te molestaron.", Dijo con sinceridad.  
>Sakura se puso tensa al tacto de Sasuke. Luego levantó la vista y lo miró con unos ojos de esmeralda brillantes.<br>"Yo debería ser la que te pide perdón desde que te traté de forzar mi opinión", respondió Sakura.  
>"Esta completamente Sakura bien ya que estas absolutamente correcta", dijo Sasuke mientras quitaba su mano.<br>Sakura se sorprendió. 'Esta es la primera vez que Sasuke me ha reconocido por algo', pensó Sakura, la sola idea hizo que su corazón se animara y hizo la sonrisa en su exterior más terna.

Sakura se puso tenso al tacto de Sasuke. Luego levantó la vista y lo miró con unos ojos de esmeralda brillante.  
>"Yo debería ser el pedir perdón desde que traté de forzar mi opinión a usted", respondió Sakura.<br>"Es completamente Sakura bien ya que son absolutamente correctas", dijo Sasuke mientras se quitaba la mano.  
>Sakura se sorprendió. "Esta es la primera vez que Sasuke me ha reconocido para nada", pensó Sakura, la sola idea hizo que su corazón animar a entrar y que la hizo sonreír exterior se vuelven más tiernos.<br>"Me alegro de que creas eso", dijo la niña mientras sus mejillas se volvieron como dos rosas de color rosa.  
>El chico de pelo oscuro sólo sonrió.<br>Después de un breve minuto, Sasuke rompió el silencio. "Um ... Sakura, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace un tiempo," Sakura lo miró con ojos atentos. "Puede ser que yo soy poco observador, pero has estado usando esa flor de cerezos durante todo el día?" Con la mano izquierda el llegó a la flor en el lado derecho de la cabeza de Sakura, y con sus dedos, suavemente la tallo.  
>"Oh, esto", dijo Sakura mientras se tocaba su flor con la mano derecha un momento después de Sasuke retiró su mano. "Sí, tienes razón yo no la tenia todo el día."<br>"¿De dónde la has sacado? Si no te importa que te pregunte, "preguntó Sasuke.  
>"Bueno, la encontré en mi casillero junto con una nota esta mañana", confesó Sakura. "Yo no tenía la intención de ponérmela, pero las otras chicas me emboscaron y me obligaron a ponérmela."<p>

"Una emboscada, ¿eh?" Sasuke en broma. "¿Sin embargo, no te gusta la flor? Se ve bien en ti y son muy difíciles de encontrar en esta época del año. "  
>"Admito que es una flor hermosa y todo pero ... me fue dada como un regalo por un total desconocido y no estoy exactamente segura de cómo reaccionar a eso ", dijo Sakura.<br>"Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir", respondió Sasuke.  
>En ese momento sonó la campana, lo que implicaba que era tiempo de irse. Los dos adolescentes estaban teniendo un buen rato juntos que habían perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Todos los otros estudiantes comenzaron a correr hacia la puerta.<br>"Creo que es nuestra señal", proclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie. "Me gustó mucho tomar este tiempo para llegar a conocerte mejor." Ella sonrió una vez más, luego se inclinó levemente la cabeza.  
>"A mi también me gusto", respondió el muchacho con una leve sonrisa de los suyos.<br>Sakura creció feliz al ver la sonrisa sincera de Sasuke. Ella empujó su silla y luego se volvió a ir hacia la puerta. A medida que giraba, su cabello flotaba cerca de la nariz de Sasuke, haciéndole cosquillas con el olor de cerezas. "Mmm. Ella realmente es una flor de cerezo ", pensó Sasuke encantado por el aroma.

'Me pregunto qué Sasuke-kun quería decir cuando dijo que entendía?' Sakura meditó en su camino a su próxima clase. "¿Quiere decir que él tampoco sabe cómo responder a las cantidades eminencias de regalos que recibe de sus seguidoras? ¿O es algo más? '  
>Sasuke lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, después de que el resto de la se fuera de la clase. 'Sakura, yo entiendo que te puedes ser incómoda por recibir un regalo de un <em>extraño<em>, pero al menos ahora ese extraño sabe que te gusta su obceco y eso todo lo que realmente le importa a él'. pensó Sasuke con otra sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

**Fin de 5.1.**


	26. Cercania 3:6

**Broken Youth- en Español  
><em>(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)<em>  
>Cap. 3.5: Cercanía<strong>

Un niño rubio con tres líneas que distinguen a través de cada mejilla, no dejaba de inquietar. Él no mantuvo su atención en su profesora de ciencias en la delantera, el le estaba apagando su voz como lo hizo normalmente, sin darle un segundo pensamiento. En lugar de centrarse en la profesora, el niño se concentró en la chica a su lado.  
>La chica, al lado de él, no lo miraba, porque estaba haciendo lo que se supone que debe y escuchó a la maestra; Sin embargo la chica de cabello oscuro todavía podía sentir el niño que la observa, y eso la hizo un poco nerviosa.<br>Tan pronto como la maestra terminó sus instrucciones, el muchacho rubio no perdió el tiempo para comenzar a hablar el mismo. "¿No es esto genial? Tú eres mi compañera de laboratorio nuevo, sé que vamos a tener un buen tiempo trabajando juntos! Tenía miedo de que me iba a tocar con alguien completamente raro, pero por suerte te tengo a ti." dijo con sonrisa tonta.  
>"Um ... sí?" respondió la joven con timidez, sin saber exactamente qué decir.<br>"Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos estar haciendo ahora? Yo no estaba prestando atención." dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras me rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
>La chica con paciencia y sin quejarse le dijo el procedimiento de una manera que se adapten a la comprensión del niño. "... Y eso es todo." Dijo la muchacha unos momentos más tarde, cuando terminó.<p>

"Gracias por explicármelo. Lo sentó que había que repetir toda la lección sólo por mí", se disculpó el chico de ojos azules.  
>"Esta completamente bien", dijo la chica agitando los brazos frente a ella.<br>"Está bien ... Ahora, ¿qué están esperando, vamos a comenzar el juego ya!" dijo el muchacho con gran energía. "Voy a empezar, si no te importa."  
>" Ve", respondió su compañera.<br>"¡Gracias!" El muchacho rubio saltó de su asiento. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de comenzar su próximo estado de cuenta. "Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage de Konoha, 'ttebayo", exclamó con el pulgar apuntando a su frente.  
>"Encantado de conocerte", respondió la chica de ojos violeta como se puso de pie "Mi nombre es Hinata del clan Hyuuga." Ella inclinó la cabeza después de su rápida introducción. Tenía las manos cerca de su pecho.<br>"Hinata-chan no hace falta ser tan tradicional", sugirió Naruto. "Ah, y una cosa más. Trata de tener más, cual es la palabra? Ah, sí, la convención."  
>"¿Eh? Convención? Oh, creo que significa la convicción. "El pensamiento de la muchacha un poco confundido.<br>"Muy bien, Naruto-kun. Voy a intentar lo mejor que le muestre más convicción", respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.  
>'Oh, estaba convencido. Convicción, la convención cuál es la diferencia? "Naruto piensa.<br>De repente, algo a su derecha tomo llamó su atención. Fue la visión de Sasuke besando la mano de Sakura.  
>"Oh. ¿Por qué no pensé en hacer algo así?" Dijo Naruto en alta voz lo que hizo su compañera sonrojarse aún más. Sin pensar el coloco la mano detrás de el cuello de su compañera, que hizo que ella excesivamente se ruborizara.<p>

* * *

>Después de la gran locura de las acciones inesperadas de Sasuke se calmara, Naruto y Hinata continuaron con su juego de entrevista.<br>"¿Por qué es exactamente quieres ser Hokage, Naruto-kun?", Preguntó Hinata con verdadera curiosidad.  
>"Esa es una pregunta muy buena Hinata-chan", complemento Naruto. "Como tu probablemente ya sabes, yo no soy un genio como el Teme de Sasuke (perdón por mi lenguaje Hinata-chan), nunca espero a convertirme en uno tampoco. Todo lo que realmente quiero es ser conocido y respetado como mi padre. Yo sé que obtener eso no sera fácil, ya que no soy el chico más brillante. "Naruto tomó un respiro. "Como plausiblemente recuerdas, años atrás yo era el más grande delincuente en la escuela. Yo siempre estaba jugando bromas a la gente y en a la oficina de directores, pero solo hice todo eso para ganar la atención de mis compañeros. Resultó de esa manera porque yo no era un experto en los círculos académicos y de atletismo, yo solo era típico. Siendo así yo nunca estaba en el centro de atención de gloria, en lugar por lo general terminó siendo el as me reír. En ese entonces pensé que la única manera que iba ganar la atención fue por actuar como un tonto. A pesar de ser el tonto, no me detuve tratando de mejorarme a mi mismo, para que un día podría superar a los genios. No me di cuenta que todos mis esfuerzos se estaban desperdiciando porque no estaba dando el 110% que pensé que estaba (ya que las bromas estaban en mi camino y robando mi atención)." Naruto hizo una breve pausa. "Hace unos años fui desafiado a dominar una técnica en una semana. El rival no creo que pueda ganarle, yo dudaba un poco si podía dominar a mí mismo. Una semana más tarde después de trabajar tan duro como pude sin descanso yo pude vencer a mi competidor que era 10 no 1000 más fuerte que Sasuke. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que si en verdad le dio algo mi todo yo podía lograr cualquier cosa que me proponga hacer. A partir de ahí empecé a cambiar mi manera, me he convertido menos en un bromista y una persona más capaz, más bien en el atletismo y las artes ninja más que cualquier otra cosa, pero todavía estoy haciendo progresos. Ya no soy el estudiante que casi reprueba que solía ser. Sé que si sigo mejorando a mi mismo de esta manera, la gente aprenda a no subestimare me, y seguramente me convertiré en que gran líder." Naruto estaba de pie en una postura casi de luchador como terminó su ejecución. "Lo siento que tenías que escuchar mis divagaciones Hinata-chan. Sé que era aburrido y se puso muy fuera de tema. ", Se disculpó el chico volviendo a sentarse.<br>"No, está bien Naruto-kun. No me importaba escuchar tu historia en lo absoluto ", respondió Hinata con gusto.  
>"Sabe, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti Hinata-chan. Siempre eres tan agradable y paciente conmigo, no importa lo que pase. " Dijo Naruto devolver la calidez de la chica en más de una forma. "¿Y qué hay de ti Hinata-chan, ¿cuál es tu sueño para el futuro?"<br>"Bueno, como la hija mayor de el líder del clan Hyuuga estoy destinada a convertirme en la Presidenta de la empresa de mi familia, después de que mi padre se retire, por supuesto." Hinata comenzó cuando ella se metió el pelo tras la oreja. "Sin embargo, yo no siento que soy la persona adecuada para ese trabajo. Creo que alguien que realmente quiere y ha trabajado muy duro para la ocupación se lo merece. Alguien como Neji-nii-san. "  
>'Neji, ¿eh? Personalmente no me gusta su actitud un poco estirado, pero Hinata-chan tiene un punto, que es más adecuado para ser un jefe que una chica dulce como ella ', pensó Naruto.<br>"Sé que no será fácil para conceder a mi primo esa posición, porque la reglas difíciles de mi clan sobre las casas principales y secundarias, pero no me voy a dar por vencida hasta que esas reglas se revocan y todos nos comportamos como un clan único y unificado, que tiene la igualdad de oportunidades para todos es miembro, no sólo unos pocos elegidos ", dijo Hinata.  
>"Eso es realmente un gran objetivo que está llevando sobre tus hombros Hinata-chan, pero realmente creo que puedes lograrlo. Sin duda vas a llegar a los corazones de todos los de tu clan ", Dijo el chico rubio. "Todavía tengo una pregunta. Si no estas planeando en convertirse en la Presidenta de la compañía de tu clan, entonces ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres ser? "<br>"Eso puede que se escuche raro, pero siempre he querido ser una maestra de escuela primaria," dijo Hinata. "Sobre todo porque quiero ser alguien que influye en la futura generación de una manera positiva."  
>"Eso no es raro Hinata-chan. Serías un excelente profesora. Si yo fuera su estudiante, que sin duda sería mi profesora favorita. Eres perfecta para convertirte en un maestra, eres amable, paciente, comprensible y linda ", cantó Naruto. Sus mejillas se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo. "Lindamente maravillosa, eso es lo que quería decir." Él mintió. 'No puedo creer que le acabo de llamar a Hinata-chan linda en voz alta', pensó mientras se tapaba la boca con vergüenza.<br>La cara de Hinata se sonrojaba a su límite y, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
>Después de que lo entraño momento pasara, los dos jóvenes continuaron cuestionando hasta el final del período.<p><p>

Una niña pelirroja con el pelo estilo extraño y gafas sobre los ojos rojos tenía las dos manos debajo de su barbilla. Ella no estaba prestando mucha atención al tipo de pelo blanco, junto a ella, sino a una pareja en la primera fila. Ella los observa desde el rabillo del ojo.  
>Al principio, el chico de pelo blanco, y ojos violeta a su izquierda, puso los ojos en ella y se preguntó "¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?" sin embargo, él ya sabía lo que estaba mal con ella.<br>No pasó mucho tiempo hasta el niño se impacientó de no hacer nada, le propuso a la chica si seguiría el ejemplo de la clase y comenzaran el juego. Ella no le hizo caso a su petición y le dijo que lo hiciera por sí mismo. El chico acostumbrado su negligencia hizo lo que le dijo, diciéndole que no le importaba hablar con él.  
>"Soy Suigetsu Hozuki ...", dijo el muchacho espesando su monólogo.<br>Cuando la niña vio que Suigetsu en realidad iba a hablar con si mismo, cerró los ojos y suspiró a su idiotez.  
>"¡Guau! Eso es realmente audaz de Sasuke, "oyó a la niña a el niño dice mientras sus ojos se cerraron.<br>'¿Eh? Sasuke-kun?' pensó la chica rápidamente abriendo los ojos. Tan pronto como vio a la vista que todo el mundo parecía estar mirando, ella golpeó con las manos sobre el escritorio. 'Debería haber sido mi mano la que estaba besando!' pensó con rabia.  
>Suigetsu se volvió hacia su compañera con los ojos sin espíritu. "Karin Lo siento, pero ya es claro para mí que Sasuke ya ha establecido su elección. Yo sé muy bien Sasuke y él no haría echo algo como eso con cualquiera. Puedo decir que le gusta esa chica, si yo puedo verlo tan claramente por qué no puedes tu? "pensó el muchacho de pelo blanco.<br>Tomando un respiro Suigetsu no izo caso a la escena y continuó hablando consigo mismo.  
>'Su mano podría conseguido el primer beso, pero mis labios te roban el primer beso', pensó Karin con optimismo.<p>

Casi a la mitad del período, y la niña aún estaba enfadada por un beso de Sasuke. Ella todavía no estaba interactiva con su pareja. La información que le daba iba en un oído y salia por el otro.  
>"... Como probablemente puedes saber por ahora, mis dos cosas favoritas son las espadas y el agua ..." Suigetsu todavía hablaba.<br>'Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué tienes que hacerme eso? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer me tener tanta envidian a alguien ahora mismo?' Karin suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez para tratar de aclarar su mente.  
>"... Mis comidas favoritas son la gelatina y el yogur porque no son muy sólidos", Karin oyó a Suigetsu decir. "Sin embargo, no se puede comparar con lo mucho que me gusta la sandía".<br>"La sandía?" pensó la pelirroja.  
>"Me encanta la sandía", susurró la chica sin darse cuenta, ella no sabía que su compañero la oyó.<br>"¿Por qué estoy tan sorprendida a tener algo en común con este idiota? Estoy segura de que tenemos más interés similares. Tal vez tengo miedo de llevarme bien con este tipo, pero supongo que no sería tan malo ya que estoy atascada con él durante todo el año ... y no puede ser tan malo si le gusta la sandía.' Karin luego volvió a mirar a su compañero, ella se sorprendió de verlo a mirando la con una expresión extraña en su rostro. "¿Qué?" Le preguntó su rostro enrojeció.  
>"Nada", respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sólo un poco sorprendido a descubrir que incluso es posible que los polos opuestos tengan algo tan simple como sandías en común".<br>"¿Hay algo malo en mí gusto de sandía?", Preguntó.  
>"No, sólo me pilló con la guardia baja", dijo Suigetsu. Él se tapó la boca ligeramente. "Sobre todo porque no pensé que te gustaba otra cosa mas que Sasuke." Se burlaba de ella en un tono apagado.<br>La niña empezó a gruñir. "Como sea, de todos modos ahora estoy cansada de escuchar tu voz molesta, así que voy a hablar de cosas más interesantes, como yo", dijo Karin.  
>El niño se echó a reír. 'No puedo creer que esto es sólo el comienzo de un año escolar largo e interesante.'<br>"De que te ríes!", Exclamó la muchacha.  
>"Nada", contestó Suigetsu.<br>"¡Estás mintiendo!", Gritó Karin golpearlo en el hombro.  
>"Ay, yo no estaba!", Respondió. El propósito pisó su pie.<p>

Las disputas y contiendas eran básicamente, cómo el resto de la clase era para esos dos. No era diferente a la forma en que normalmente actuaba al uno hacia el otro. Incluso si no parece con toda la lucha, los dos les gustaba el hecho de que al menos tenían una cosa en común, no importa lo pequeño que era.

* * *

><p><p>

Una niña de pelo rubio de ojos azules, no podía dejar de sonreír a través de sus ojos mientras hablaba con el chico pálido frente a ella. Tan pronto como la maestra les dio la señal para iniciar el juego, la muchacha no había dejado de hablar durante más de un minuto, ella era como un loro. El muchacho pálido, no le importaba todo su parloteo, por que el no era muy hablante, siendo una persona con miedo miedo de ofender a alguien sin intención (en la mayoría debido a las consecuencias). En lugar de hablar al niño con cortesía escuchó a la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que garabateaba y tomaba notas de su información.  
>Era ya cerca del final del período, la niña había explicado muchas cosas para el niño, la mayoría de ellos sin sentido. El chico de la otra parte no había declarado realmente mucho acerca de sí mismo, así que no sea cosas que no había conocido ya antes de la entrevista. La muchacha era muy curiosa para descubrir al menos uno de los muchos secretos que rodean a su pareja misteriosa  desconocida.  
>"... Así es como tengo la intención de alcanzar mi sueño de convertirme en un diseñadora famosa de la moda, mientras que continuo con el negocio de la tienda de flores de mis padres.", Declaró la rubia. "Pero ya basta de mí. ¿Y tú Sai-kun ¿cuál es tu sueño? "<br>El muchacho pálido, dejó de escribir y reflexionó sobre la pregunta por un momento con el fin de su pluma en el labio. "Sueño? Yo actualmente no tiene uno en mente ", respondió en una especie de patrón de monótona.  
>"Dijiste que en la actualidad, por lo que quiere decir que tenias uno?", Preguntó la chica tratando de obtener todo el contenido que pudo.<br>"Creo, pero no exactamente pensé que era un sueño, pero más como una meta.", Dijo el muchacho.  
>"¿Qué era?", Preguntó Ino con impaciencia.<br>"No era nada más que mostrarle a mi hermano mi primer libro terminado de imágenes", respondió.  
>"Tiene un hermano Sai-kun?", Dijo Ino con sorpresa en sus ojos.<br>"Sí, no era mi hermano biológico era un huérfano como yo, traído por Danzo-sama. Por lo tanto, él es mi hermano adoptivo, su nombre es Shin ", explicó el muchacho.  
>'Me pregunto por qué nunca he visto al hermano de Sai-kun', reflexionó Ino. "Así que lograste tu objetivo?"<p>

Sai no respondió a la pregunta de inmediato. "No", dijo en voz baja.  
>"¿Por qué no? ¿Todavía no terminas tu libro? ", Preguntó Ino desconcertada.<br>"Sí y no", dijo Sai lo que hizo que Ino hiciera la expresión más confusa que jamás había visto. "Voy a tratar de explicarlo lo mejor que puedo." Trató de dar una sonrisa, pero fracasó. "Lo que quiero decir es que, complete tanto del libro como yo quería a mi hermano a viera. Unas pocas páginas se dejaron en blanco en el libro, pero sólo porque quería salvar las para dibujar un retrato especial para mi hermano ... Pero ... cuando por fin llegue a esa etapa fue demasiado tarde, Shin ya se había ido. "  
>Ino miró a Sai con ojos aturdidos. "¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Quiere decir que su hermano lo abandono? ¿O que su hermano ... "<br>Sai vio la confusión en los ojos de la niña rubias por lo que se propuso a aclarar todo " Shin murió repentinamente de una enfermedad desconocida espontánea. Su muerte fue un impacto para mí, porque él no se parecía enfermo a mí en absoluto, él siempre estaba tan lleno de energía y la alegría cuando él estaba a mi alrededor. "  
>"Oh, Sai-kun lo siento, yo no quería traer de vuelta los recuerdos dolorosos", dijo Ino poniendo su mano sobre su boca tratando de ocultar su tristeza.<br>"No te preocupes por eso Ino-chan, estoy completamente de acostumbrado con eso. Shin murió hace casi ocho años, su muerte no me afecta más. " Aseguró Sai.  
>Incluso con la determinación de Sai la tristeza de Ino no desapareció tan fácilmente. Ella sorprendente se mantuvo en completo silencio durante más de un minuto. La muerte del hermano de Sai fue la pieza de rompecabezas que la mente de Ino se necesitaba para resolver parte del misterio que lo rodaba a Sai. Con esta nueva pieza, más parecía tener sentido para ella; Por ejemplo: Por que Sai perdió su emoción, Por que fue educado en casa durante el tiempo que dijo que su hermano murió, y por qué se le olvidó cómo sonreír.<br>Sai vio la preocupación de Ino, que quería quitar se la de alguna manera. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero una idea le vino a la cabeza.  
>"Oye, Ino-chan te gustaría echar un vistazo a el libro de imágenes?" Ofreció Sai.<br>Ino rápidamente salió de su trance. "Por supuesto que sí Sai-kun!", Entusiasmada con una sonrisa.  
>Sai sacó un pequeño libro de su mochila y se lo entregó a Ino. Ino con avidez lo tomó y comenzó a echarle un vistazo. Miró a cada página a fondo, los dibujos estaban hechos bien y se conectaban casi a la perfección el siguiente dibujo con algo de flujo de una historia. Cerca de la mitad del libro Ino llegó a través de las páginas en blanco, lo que era extraño era que los dibujos continuaban después de ellos, pero el flujo de la historia parecía cambiar. Después de que Ino terminado de ver los dibujos, ella volvió a las páginas en blanco en el centro del libro y los miró fijamente durante un rato.<p>

"Es un hermoso libro Sai-kun, tus dibujos eran increíbles, como todos los medios", complementa Ino. Miró de nuevo a las páginas en blanco. "Estoy segura de que tu hermano le gustaría! También estoy segura de que le hubiera gustado el retrato final no importa como se pareciera, ya que habría llegado desde el corazón!" Ella levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa brillante.  
>Después de un momento Sai tomó el libro de Ino y comenzó a representar figuras en él con su pluma.<br>"¿Qué estás haciendo Sai-kun?", Preguntó Ino asombrada.  
>"Estas páginas han estado en blanco por mucho tiempo. Tienes razón Ino-chan, A Shin le hubiera gustado no importa lo que fuera.", Dijo él mientras seguía con la creación de su imagen.<br>Cuando Sai terminado el retrato, le entregó el libro a Ino para que ella pudriera analizarlo.  
>"Tu hermano probablemente esta sonriendo a esta imagen ahora mismo", respondió Ino con otra sonrisa.<br>"¿De verdad lo crees?", Dijo Sai con una sonrisa llena de verdadero corazón en su rostro.  
>Ino continuó sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sus mejillas ligeramente florecieron a la vista de verdadera sonrisa de Sai.<br>_ "Es casi la hora de ir", dijo Ino un poco más tarde.  
>"Supongo que lo es", dijo el muchacho mirando el reloj.<br>"Probablemente debemos terminar el juego con un gesto de despedida", sugirió Ino.  
>"¿Cómo qué?", Preguntó Sai confundido.<br>"Oh, lo tengo", dijo Ino golpeando su mano en bola con la mano abierta. Ino extendió su brazo derecho asía él. Sai miró la mano con una mirada que-es-lo-me-supongo-a-hacer-con-eso en sus ojos negros.  
>"Se supone que tu debes agitar la", dijo Ino levantar su brazo un poco más alto.<br>"Oh, está bien", respondió el muchacho pálido. Sai agarró la muñeca de Ino y la sacudió hacia atrás y adelante.  
>Ino se rió. "No así tontito", dijo Ino. "¿Nunca has dado un apretón de manos alguien antes?"<br>Sai negó con la cabeza. "Entonces tendré que enseñarte", dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
>Con su mano izquierda Ino agarró la mano derecha de Sai de su regazo, y la conectó con su mano derecha. La acción les hizo sentir un poco enrojecidos. "Ahora acaba de dar la mano", dijo Ino como ella hizo lo que dijo. Sai siguió su ejemplo.<br>"Estoy tan contenta de que en realidad me mostraste algunos de tus emociones hermosas y llena de color Sai-kun", dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía moviendo la mano.  
>"Gracias por ayudarme a terminar el libro de mi hermano Ino-chan", dijo dándole otra sonrisa real.<br>Ino soltó su mano y empezó a sonrojarse. "Yo no hice nada realmente", respondió la chica de ojos azules.  
>La campana sonó de repente, ya era hora de irse.<br>"Nos vemos más tarde Sai-kun!" Dijo Ino recogiendo su bolso y saliendo por la puerta. Sai no dijo nada mientras ella corría junto a él.  
>'Hiciste más de lo que crees Ino. Hiciste que finalmente lograra mi meta vencida ', pensó Sai mientras levantaba su libro de imágenes y lo colocó de nuevo en su bolsa, con una sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

**Fin 3.6**


	27. Cercania 3:7

**Broken Youth- en Español  
><strong>_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_**  
>Cap. 3.7: Cercanía<strong>

Un chico de ojos marrones caídos, sentado en el medio de la sala de ciencias no podía seguir manteniendo sus párpados cansados abiertos, durante mucho más tiempo. Su mejilla descansaba en la palma de su mano izquierda, que servia como un almohada agradable para la cabeza, que estaba aparentemente muy pesada. A menudo apoyó su cabeza asía atrás y bostezó, pero ¿cómo no iba, la sermón de la profesora le aburo a muerte.

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que los párpados pesados del chico, se sintieran más pesados. Pronto él comenzó a entrar dentro y fuera de conciencia. Finalmente el cansancio (o, para decirlo en mejores palabras su pereza) le ganó y empezó a caer en un sueño completo.

Al igual que el chico de ojos marrones, se hundió en sueño, sintió un agudo pinchazo en el costado derecho. Sus párpados rápidamente se abrieron de golpe y su cabeza se voltio automáticamente en la dirección del empujón. Los ojos del chico pronto se reunieron con los de la chica sentada a su lado, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que la chica había clavado su costilla inferior con el codo para tratar de despertarlo.

Los deslumbrantes brillantes ojos verdes de la muchacha rubia con cuatro coletas; Se dirigían al chico de ojos soñolientos a su lado. La mirada fija que le daba, podía haber destrozado incluso el alma de el chico más duro y darles pesadillas interminables. Puede ser que incluso haga tenido el mismo efecto en el muchacho perezoso, si él no hubiera presenciado la misma mirada mil millones de veces anteriormente. En respuesta a la mirada fija, el chico se encogió de hombros como diciendo. _Lo siento, no pude evitarlo._  
>_<p>

La misma ocurrencia se repitió un par de veces más, el chico de ojos caídos, comenzaría a conciliar el sueño, cuando su compañera de ojos esmeralda haría codo a su lado para despertarlo. El chico le volteriana a ver dándole la misma expresión cansada.

Después de un rato la chica se detuvo completamente la rutina, lo que permitió al chico quedarse finalmente con la cabeza en las nubes. El Momento paz del muchacho era como un sueño ... pero todos sabemos como suelen terminan ... demasiado buenos para ser verdad. El muchacho había perdido casi toda su conciencia cuando una voz alta, "¡Despierta dormilón!" Resonó en su oído derecho. Sus ojos se abrieron tan rápido como un rayo y mecánicamente volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz que interrumpió su siesta.

El chico todavía en un estado medio dormido, tenia la visión borrosa, le tomó a sus ojos un largo momento para deshacerse de la falta de claridad y enfoque. Lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos se recuperaban era un par de esferas de color turquesa, que para él, parecían flotar en el aire. Como la vista se aclaró, percibió que no eran esferas que veía, pero un par de ojos. Él si notar continuó mirando fijamente a los ojos delante de él hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desvió la mirada. Cuando sus ojos cambiaron de dirección, hizo otro descubrimiento, que hizo que su cara se enrojecía más rápidamente de lo que ya estaba.

En la acción de evitar la mirada, al fin entendió por qué los ojos de la muchacha estaban justo en frente de él. La chica estaba a centímetros de él, con la parte superior del cuerpo inclina hacia delante. Su cara tan cerca de el chico, que sus narices casi tocaban. Al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre ellos, hizo a el chico muy inquieto.

Su incomodidad le daba ganas de avanzar tan lejos de la chica como sea posible. Para eso, él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rápidamente deslizó su cuerpo a la esquina izquierda de su sillón.

Alejándose, pronto resultó ser una tarea que el se iba arrepentir de haber hecho. El niño terminó moviendo su cuerpo demasiado lejos y demasiado rápido, lo que a la vez terminó haciéndole perder el equilibrio y en la conclusión hizo que se cayera.  
>La chica de ojos verdes, estaba sin poder hacer nada mientras observaba la caída del muchacho delante de sus ojos.<p>

A pesar de que el chico se cayo al suelo, en medio de la sala de clase, todo el mundo, menos la chica de pie delante de él, parecían despreocupados de su caída. La razón de la indiferencia de sus compañeros de clase, era que toda su atención la tenían en ocurrencia notable que tiene lugar en la parte delantera de la clase.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la rubia frenéticamente, mientras corría hacia él. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo caído del muchacho.

"Supongo," respondió el chico tratando de levantarse.

"Aquí, déjame ayudarte", ofreció a la chica. Puso su brazo detrás de la espalda del chico para apoyarlo mientras se sentaba.

"Gracias," Respondió. Instintivamente, levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en el punto de impacto.

"¿Seguro que estás bien? Es posible que tenga una conmoción cerebral. ¿Cuántos dedos estoy llevando? " Preguntó la chica rápidamente. Ella se mudó a su línea de visión levantando dos dedos.

"Dos," contestó el chico en un tono un poco irritado mientras empujaba la mano de su cara. "Te aseguro que estoy bien, no es nada para preocuparte o reaccionar de forma exagerada sobre."

"Yo preocuparme?" La chica surgido a sus pies en risa. "De ti? Tienes que estar bromeando. Sólo estoy preocupada por mi grado, que ahora requiere de tu participación ."

_'¿Es eso seriamente por qué te asustaste?', pensó el chico. 'Bueno, yo no me lo creo. Yo sé que ella está tratando de ocultar el hecho de que es mucho más amable de lo que ella está dispuesta a admitir.'_

El chico rodó los ojos y comenzó a levantarse. Una vez que se elevo a sí mismo, levantó su sillón y se sentó. Su cuerpo estaba volteado hacia adentro (en dirección a la chica), pero su cara estaba apoyada una vez más en la palma de su mano izquierda, y miraba hacia el frente de la clase.

La chica siguió el ejemplo del muchacho y se sentó también, pero ella no evitó mirarlo. Después de un breve momento de silencio, de la chica fue la primera en hablar.

"Estoy segura que ese pequeño golpe que obtuviste de esa caída, te ayudará a mantenerte despierto por lo menos hasta el final del período," Dijo ella con una risita. "Y es una buena cosa, o de lo contrario habría tenido que hacerlo, y yo no habría sido tan gentil contigo." Ella continuó a reír.

El muchacho no dijo ni una palabra ni movió un músculo. 'Para el resto del período! Es más, como el resto del día! Tendré suerte si duermo esta noche, con este golpe doloroso.' pensó el chico.

"Pero en serio," comenzó la niña después de que ella dejó de reír. "¿Por qué reaccionaste así, de repente? No es como si nunca me hasi conocido. "

Una idea cínica le vino a la cabeza del chico. "Técnicamente, nunca te he conocido", respondió el muchacho sin un tirón.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es una broma, ¿verdad? "Dijo la chica con alarma leve viniendo a través de sus ojos verdes. "Por supuesto que me conoces! ¿Estas seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte cuando te caíste? "

El muchacho no dijo nada, sólo volvió la cabeza hacia ella y comenzó a reír sin control. La chica lo miró con alarma tremenda.

"No veo qué te parece tan gracioso," dijo la chica. El muchacho no podía dejar de reír como una hiena. "Está bien, estás empezando a asustarme."

"Si no te explicas en este instante, no sé si golpearte o para llevar a la enfermera para ayuda." Amenazó a la muchacha cuando llegó a su nivel de tolerancia.

El chico de pelo en cola de caballo, levantó un dedo que implicaba, que la chica rubia se esperara un momento hasta que pudiera calmar su risa.

"No es broma, ni porque me golpeé la cabeza", comenzó el chico con algo de risa todavía en su voz. "Yo sólo estaba siguiendo las instrucciones." El chico señaló al pisaron en la parte delantera del salón.

"¿Qué?", Respondió la chica, mirando a la pizarra. "Así que, me hiciste preocupar por nada!"

"Pensé que dijiste, que no te preocupes por nada que no sea tu grado", respondió el chico en tono burlón.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa," respondió la chica.

"Como digas," dijo el muchacho rodando los ojos. La chica le dio un mirada fija y golpeó al chico en el hombro. "¡Ay!"

"Está bien, eso es suficiente de perder el tiempo por un día", dijo la chica. "Comencemos este juego de entrevista antes de que acabe el tiempo y yo no reciba mis puntos. Así para que pueda asegurar que no pierdas mas tiempo, voy a empezar primero. ¿O es que no estás de acuerdo? "

"Está bien por mí", respondió el muchacho. "Adelante."

La chica rubia se levantó. Se quedó mirando a su compañero, hasta que él le diera toda su atención. Después de obtener toda su atención, ella comenzó.

"Yo soy Temari Sabuku o Temari del Desierto como otros me conocen. Yo soy la hija mayor y única hija del Kazekage actual. ", Anunció a la chica. "¿Y tu?"

El muchacho se puso de pie con un suspiro, frente a Temari.

"Yo soy Shikamaru Nara. Solo hijo de la cabeza del clan Nara," Declaró.

"Es un placer conocerte, Shikamaru," dijo Temari con una sonrisa. Extendió su brazo derecho para un apretón de manos.

"Es un placer conocerte también, Temari," respondió Shikamaru tomo la de mano derecha de Temari, con la suya. Sacudió la mano de Temari. Cuando el alejaba su mano, Temari le cogió la mano con más fuerza..

"Sé un hombre y agitalo bien," informó Temari.

Shikamaru hizo lo que le pidió. Él tomó la mano de Temari con un apretón, y le dio a la mano un sacudo asertivo.

"Estas feliz ahora?"Preguntó Shikamaru.

"Sí," respondió Temari con una sonrisa. Ella le soltó la mano y volvió a sentarse.

Una vez que Temari soltó su mano, Shikamaru le dio la espalda a Temari. Él sacudió su mano y le dio un masaje. Temari tenia tan fuerte agarre en la mano de Shikamaru, que él pensó que se iba a caer. Después de que terminó tendiendo su mano, él también tomo asiento de nuevo.

Cuando se sentó, él miro a Temari. Automáticamente

se dio cuenta de que su atención estaba en otra parte. En dos chicos un par de filas de distancia, sus hermanos. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el lado compasivo de Temari.

i_'Incluso si tu tratas de ocultarlo de todo el mundo, con esa fachada de chica ruda; puedo ver claramente, que eres una chica dulce cariñosa debajo de todo, que tiene miedo de mostrar alguna debilidad. Sólo me gustaría que entendieras que no hay nada malo en debilidad, porque al final podría hacernos más fuertes.'_/i Shikamaru pensaba mientras seguía mirándola.

"¿Qué estás mirando bobo?" Dijo Temari como ella miró a Shikamaru de repente.

"Nada," respondió Shikamaru.

"Entonces deja de perder el tiempo mirando lo invisible y vamos a seguir con la entrevista." Respondió Temari.

Shikamaru se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", Preguntó Temari.

"Nada", respondió Shikamaru. "Continuemos con la entrevista."  
>_<p>

**Mientras tanto, en la mesa detrás de ellos:**

"... Y es por eso que Tsunade-sama me ha inspirado y es mi ídolo. Sé que nunca puede ser una gran médica como ella, porque mis habilidades en ninjutsu médico son los peores, pero eso no me impide tratar de convertirme en una gran kunoichi como ella en mi propia forma. Es por eso que mi sueño es llegar a ser la mejor kunoichi en mis propia fuerza, manejando de armas. "

"Yo no sabía que idolatrabas a Tsunade-sama tanto, Tenten.", Dijo el chico de pelo castaño, y ojos morados. Quién se sentaba a la izquierda de ella.

"Sí, ella ha sido mi héroe desde que una era pequeña. Ella fue la primera que me izo dar cuenta de que no importaba si eres un hombre o una mujer, aún puedes dejar una marca en este mundo." Contesto Tenten.

"Pero ya basta de eso ... Me siento como si hubiera estado acaparando el centro de atención todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no me hablas de tu sueño Neji?"

"No me importa que tomes el centro de atención", respondió Neji.

"A ti no, pero mi sí. Vamos Neji, me gustaría saber más sobre ti, "dijo Tenten."Además solo es justo, te dije que mi sueño, y eso fue un poco embarazoso".

Neji se sentó en silencio por un momento, debatiendo en su mente si debe o no cumplir con la petición de Tenten. Su consulta mental se resolvió cuando Tenten sacó una táctica que nunca falla, los famosos ojos de cachorrito. La mirada de Tenten era tan hipnótica que Neji tenía problemas para tratar de apartar la mirada.

"Oh, está bien, tú ganas", dijo Neji en rendimiento "Te voy a contar, pero prometeme que no te reirás."

"Está bien, prometo," dijo Tenten sonriente de su éxito. Ella extendió su mano hacia él, con su dedo meñique siendo el único dedo levantó. Neji no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo con su propio meñique.

"Yubikiri" Neji y Tenten ambos declararon, como terminaban sellando la promesa de meñique con tres sacudidas de sus muñecas.

_'No ubrera reído incluso si no me hiciste prometer Neji,'_ Tenten penso mientras se desabrochaba el dedo meñique del de Neji. '_Yo creo que sueños se deben de tomar en serio, no importa que imposible se pueda parecer.'_

"Así que ahora que hemos resuelto las cosas. Puedes empezar a contarme. "Dijo Tenten.

"Está bien, pero no estoy seguro por dónde empezar?" Dijo Neji.

"Sólo empezá desde el principio", sugirió Tenten con una sonrisa.

"Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo," respondió Neji en un murmullo.

"Sólo explica lo mejor que puedes, y yo tratare de seguirte lo mejor que puedo."

"Está bien, el principio ...", pensó en voz alta. Después de un segundo dio un suspiro largo y profundo y comenzó a explicar. "Está familiarizada con la forma estricta y tradicional de mi familia ¿verdad?"

Tenten asintió con la cabeza. _'Por supuesto que lo estoy! Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que fui a la casa Hyuuga sin Neji como escolta. Fui a través de un extenso interrogatorio con el portero (que era más como un perro guardián) y me hubiera pasado a través de una búsqueda exagerada de mis pertenencias, si Neji no llegó en el momento preciso.'_

"Mi familia siempre ha sido fuerte en su disciplina en la tradición, sin tolerancia de cambio. Una de las más severas tradiciones es la separación de la casa principal y la casa secundaria."Neji tomó una breve pausa en su continuidad. "Como ya debes de saber, yo nací un miembro de la casa secundaria. La razón, simple, mi padre nació unos minutos demasiado tarde."

Neji miró profundamente a Tenten (que seguía con atención la explicación de Neji), por un instante, antes de suspirar una vez más y reanudar su explicación.

"Mi padre siguió las normas de la casa secundaria con dedicación y sin ningún resentimiento contra la casa principal. Él trabajó duro toda su vida al servicio de la casa principal, sin quejarse, y para qué? ¡Nada! La entera casa principal ni siquiera podía reconocer ni uno de sus logros que hizo por ellos como importante." Dijo Neji con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia en su voz. "Me parece injusto cómo mi clan concede automáticamente privilegios especiales a los que tuvieron la suerte de nacer primero. En vez de darles los privilegios a los que realmente se lo merecen y trabajaron duro para ganarlos. "

Neji tuvo otra pausa, para escoger las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía.

"Siendo una víctima de primera mano de esta tradición injusta, hace que mi motivación para detenerla, mucho más fuerte. Mi sueño es simple, pero eso no será fácil de alcanzar; Mi sueño es tener igualdad entre todos los miembros de mi clan, y abolir todas las tradiciones no esenciales para siempre," declaró Neji. "Sé que la tarea no será fácil de lograr y podría ser que lo tendré que enfrentarlo solo, pero eso no me va a dejar de intentar todo lo posible para lograrlo, incluso si termina siendo lo último que haga."

Tenten se mantuvo en silencio después de Neji había terminado de explicar.

"Sabes Neji estoy segura que tu no estas solo en tu aspiración", dijo Tenten en un murmullo silencioso, lo que llamó Neji por sorpresa. "Estoy casi 100% segura de que Hinata-chan siente de la misma manera y con mucho gusto estaría dispuesta a ayudarte!" Dijo Tenten con más convicción. "Y si me equivoco (que lo dudo), todavía no tienes que enfrentar la tarea solo, porque ... siempre puedes contar en i mi /i para apoyo ... y Lee y Gai-sensei también. "

"Supongo que Tenten razón," respondió Neji con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "... Gracias por la comprensión ... y mantener lo prometo."

"No hay problema," dijo Tenten con ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Una vez más, Neji y Tenten se quedó en silencio.

"Sabes Tenten, apenas me di cuenta de algo," dijo Neji rompiendo el hielo.

"¿Qué?", Respondió volviendo la cara un poco para verlo.

"Tú siempre te pones el pelo recogido en moños", dijo Neji mientras sin darse cuenta alcanzado por una de las cintas de oro, que rodeaban y colgaba de los cubre moño rosados, y lo frotó entre el pulgar y el índice.

"¿Sí?" Dijo ella confundida. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente a su contacto del listón.

"¿Por qué te lo pones así?" Preguntó. Él dejó de acariciar el listón con los dedos y dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo.

"Oh, sólo para mantenerlo fuera de mi cara y para evitar que se atrape cuando estoy usando mi artillería." Respondió. "También me gusta la forma en que se ve."

Después de una pausa, Neji preguntó: "Ahora que lo pienso. No recuerdo haber visto nunca tu pelo suelto o de cualquier otra forma, en todo el tiempo que te conozco. "

_'Eres muy observador, ni me di cuenta.'_ Tenten pensó.

"¿Que tan lago es? ... Tu pelo si fueras a dejarlo suelto?" Neji preguntó.

"Um ... bueno definitivamente no es tan largo como tu melena majestuosa.", Respondió Tenten con una risita. "Yo supongo que es un poco por debajo de los hombros."

"Creo que sería lindo si lo llevadas suelto en algún día," pensó Neji accidentalmente murmuró en voz alta. Cuando se dio cuenta de su desliz de lengua, su rostro transformado en un color carmesí brillante, y invierto la cara.

_'No puedo creer que dije eso,'_i pensó Neji con desconcertar. _'No hay duda de que ella escuchó.'_

_ '¿Eh? ¿Acabo de oír Neji usar la palabra 'lindo'? Y no sólo eso, sino que la utilizó para describirme? ¿O me estoy imaginando cosas?' _ Tenten pensaba también con una cara enrojecida.

Durante mucho tiempo, Neji y Tenten se quedaron quietos. Eventualmente ambos se miraron el uno al otro, para tratar de decir algo, pero lo único que lograron hacer fue abrir sus bocas, cuando la campana sonó. Al sonido de la campana, ambos surgieron de sus asientos, mientras que todavía estaban viéndose el uno al otro.

"Fue un placer conversar contigo Neji," Tenten pudo decir. Ella después inclinó la cabeza.

"Contigo, también Tenten," respondió Neji imitando el inclinó.

"Um, hasta luego", dijeron ambos en sintoniza, como partieron en dirección opuesta.

Se dijeron adiós como si no se iba a ver pronto, cuando en realidad iban a verse muy pronto. El siguiente período para ser precisos.

_'Si tengo suerte Tenten no va a pensar nada por mi comentario accidental. Ella probablemente ya __se olvido complemente de él.'_ Neji pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

_'Tal vez debería tratar de llevar el pelo suelto algún día,'_ pensó Tenten, como ella se unió con sus amigas en el corredor, con una sonrisa en su cara mientras ella giraba el mismo listón que Neji había tocado anteriormente.

**Fin de 3.7 y el capítulo 3.**


	28. Tu Puedes 4:1p:1

**Broken Youth- en Español  
><strong>_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_**  
>Cap. 4.1.1: Tu Puedes<strong>

Las últimas dos clases pasaron de volada. La clase que seguía (para la mayoría de los estudiantes que salieron de la clase de ciencias de la Señora Chiyo) era el arte. Arte fue enseñado por Jiraiya, un viejo ermitaño pervertido, pero un hombre muy respetable. Jiraiya no parecía la persona adecuada para enseñar el arte, y realmente esa suposición era correcta. Hábilmente él era más adecuado para ser profesor de literatura, había publicado algunos libros en su tiempo (uno de ellos una obra maestra y el resto ... bueno, los lectores pueden decidir por sí mismos). Al final, la única característica que lo convirtió en un decente profesor de arte, fue su apreciación del arte en cualquier forma que viniera. Aparte de eso era básicamente un aficionado, que los estudiantes fácilmente podría superar en habilidad.

Después de arte, estaba la última clase del día (excluyendo las artes ninja (que estaban canceladas ese día) que era más como una rutina que una clase real). La última clase era gimnasio fue ensenado por el excéntrico-energizado Maito Gai. Él hizo todas las actividades desde el inicio de su clase hasta el final, un desafío de ejercicio. Por ejemplo: Todos los estudiantes tenían que vestirse en su ropa de gimnasio y estar en el gimnasio en un minuto (desde que sonó la última campana) o de lo contrario tendrían que hacer un ejercicio extraño, mientras que hacían una vuelta alrededor de la pista.

Fue una buena cosa para los estudiantes, que Gai no enseñó esa clase solo. Estuvo acompañado por Yamato, el profesor estudiante, quienes los estudiantes conocían como:Yamato-taichou. Yamato enseñó con Asuma la mitad del día (por la parte de carpintería de su clase) y con Gai el resto del día. Él no dudaba en detener a Gai antes de que se fuera un poco fuera de control con sus ejercicios, y los estudiantes estaban muy agradecidos por ello. Yamato en su mayor parte era un buen tipo, pero alguien cuyo mirada fija se quería evitar, debido a su efecto de pesadilla.

La clase de educación física ya había terminado y los estudiantes regresaron a los vestuarios, cambiándose allí de nuevo en los uniformes y recuperándose de su sobre esfuerzo en las actividades de la clase.

**Vestuario de Chicas:  
><strong>  
>Konan que tenia gimnasio ese período, junto con los otros miembros de Akatsuki, se paró frente a su casillero vistiéndose de nuevo.<p>

"Así que Sakura, es cierto que fuiste besada por Sasuke-kun?" Konan preguntó Sakura, de espaldas a ella. No había tenido tiempo para preguntarle antes.

"¿Qué? Sabe de eso! " Exclamó Sakura. Se detuvo a mitad (casi se atoro) en su blusa mientras ella se la puso.

"Así que. Es verdad? " Respondió Konan, poniéndose su chaleco.

Sakura bajó su blusa, su rostro se rosado de vergüenza.

"¿Dónde has oído eso?" Preguntó Sakura.

"El chisme se está extendiendo por toda la escuela, yo no creo que higa una sola alma que no sabe nada de ello." Respondió Konan. "Pero eso todavía no responde a mi pregunta de si es cierto o no".

"Es verdad, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos", dijo Ino, que estaba junta Sakura. "Yo estaba sólo unas filas atrás, cuando sucedió!"

"Espera, me estas diciendo que lo hizo durante la clase", se preguntó Konan confundida. Se volvió hacia Ino.

"Así es." Respondió Ino, arreglando su falda.

"¿Qué están haciendo las personas besarse en medio de la clase?" Exclamó Konan.

"Bueno, estábamos jugando un juego-" respondió Ino.

"¿Qué clase de juego? Haga girar la botella!" Respondió Konan interrumpiéndola.

"No-" Ino comenzó antes de ser interrumpida una vez más.

"Basta Ino! Sólo estás haciendo que las cosas parezcan peor con tu explicación! "Dijo Sakura casi en ira.

"Lo siento Saku-chan, yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar", dijo Ino con un puchero.

Sakura respiró profundamente.

"Lo sé, pero la forma en que lo estabas explicárselo a Konan ..." La voz de Sakura se convirtió en un susurro. "Lo hizo sonar como si el y yo estuviéramos besado nos profundamente en medio de la clase."

"Entonces, que es lo realmente pasó?" se preguntó Konan todavía confuso.

"Bueno, todos estábamos jugando un juego de entrevista en la clase de Chiyo-baa-sama." Dijo Sakura. "Cuando nos estábamos presentando, se arrodilló y besó mi mano."

"Solo era tu mano?", Respondió Konan. Mientras ella estaba poniendo el moño.

"¿Sí?" Contestó Sakura. "¿Qué has escuchado?"

"Digamos que ... los rumores volaron un poco fuera de proporción." respondió Konan. Arreglando su cabello.

"¡Qué!", Exclamó Sakura, golpeando su cabeza contra su casillero. "¿Por qué me esta pasando esto a mí?"

"Deberías estar feliz de que incluso te pasó", murmuró Karin, quien estaba espiando desde una distancia.

"Aún me parece extraño que hizo algo como eso." Dijo Tenten uniéndose a la conversación.

"Y que lo digas. Es tan diferente a él. Todavía no puedo creer que realmente pasó. "Sakura respondió frotándose la frente.

"Todavía no puedo creer que me lo perdí", dijo Temari, mientras que ponía en sus zapatos.

"No puedo creer que no fui yo", susurró Karin, inclinándose baros cruzados contra su casillero.

"Parece que alguien todavía esta celosa", bromeó Shion mientras se acercaba a Karin. "Yo lo estaría también, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, pero por suerte no era yo."

Karin se quedó callada.

"Sabes, deberías enseñarle una lección", dijo Shion.

Después de una pausa respondió Karin. "Incluso si me mata decirlo, no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó Shion.

"Sakura no tiene la culpa, ella no hizo nada, Sasuke-kun es el que la besó." Respondió Karin "El único que puedo culpar es mi destino fatal. Además, ese pequeño beso en la mano no significaba nada. "

"Pensando tan ingenuamente, sólo va a conseguir que te roben a Sasuke-kun," dijo Shion sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eso no va a suceder", dijo Karin enfurecida.

"Piensa lo que quieras. Eso sí, no me vengas llorando cuando se convierte en realidad." Río Shion.

Antes de Karin pudiera replicar, la campana sonó. Todos empezaron a salir del vestuario y de dirigirse al auditorio. Karin siguió a la multitud (detrás de Shion), con el ceño fruncido en su rostro y sus brazos aún cruzados.

** Algún Momento Anterior en el Vestuario de Varones: **

"Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Teme," dijo Naruto a Sasuke. A medida que su cabeza salió de la camisa, que había dejado abotonada.

Sasuke no le hizo caso y continuó poniéndose su camisa.

"No me ignores!" gritó Naruto.

"No entiendo por qué estás haciendo una cosa muy importante por algo tan insignificante," respondió Sasuke.

"Yo soy, porque es significante! Lo que no reconoces es cuantos chicos desean, no sueñan, estar en tus zapatos en estos momentos. "

Sasuke no respondió.

"Besaste a Sakura Haruno," dijo Naruto. "_Sakura Haruno!_"subrayó. "Y tú ni siquiera te golpeó!"

"Fue sólo un pequeño toque en la mano, de nuevo, no es gran cosa", respondió Sasuke.

** Una fila de casilleros atrás: **

"¿Has oído eso? Parece que los rumores que están rondando son ciertos, " dijo Deidara a Sasori dándole un codazo. "Lo que significa que estaba en lo cierto acerca de que tienes alguna competencia después de todo."

Sasori no respondió.

"Y lo que empeora las cosas es que tu competidor (el hermano menor de Itachi, como lo aviá previsto) es un poco presumido. Aún yo no daría por hecho, si yo podía poner mis labios en esa muñeca." Continuó Deidara.

"Como he dicho antes, no estoy preocupado," dijo Sasori de una manera tranquila y serena, mientras se ponía la chaqueta. "La 'icompetencia' no me intimida."  
>'Uchiha imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan lleno de tí mismo, cuando se trata de Sakura! ' Sasori realmente pensaba, rechinando sus dientes en silencio.<p>

"Así que, ¿por qué lo hiciste?", Preguntó Naruto. "Y no me digas que es de mi incumbencia."

"No hay razón, Itachi-nii lo hace todo el tiempo." Dijo Sasuke poniéndose su abrigo negro. "No debería ser diferente si lo hago yo."

"Pero lo es!", Expresó Naruto. "Debido a que esa acción es no es como tu!"

"Como que sea," dijo Sasuke caminando lejos de Naruto.

"No te alejes de mí!" Dijo Naruto a punto de ir tras él. "No termine con-"

"¡Tú!", Dijo una voz detrás de Naruto, que le impedía avanzar hacia adelante.  
>Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a Kiba. "Primero robas mi asiento en el almuerzo y luego robas la comida de mi perro-"<p>

"Oye, ya te lo he dicho, ese lugar no es tuyo! Cuenta con mi nombre en él! "Dijo Naruto. "¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no tome la comida de tu perro! "

"¡No mientas! Hinata-chan, siendo la chica dulce que es, me pidió disculpas. Ella me dijo que ella había salvado unos trozos de comida, para Akamaru, pero tuvo que dárselos a i alguien /i que no comió almuerzo. " Respondió Kiba.

_'...Oh, espera eso de la bolsa de comida Hinata-chan me dio? Ahora tiene sentido por qué ella llamó deshechos, '_pensó Naruto.

"¿Cómo sabes siquiera que era yo?" Dijo Naruto.

"Lo sé, porque tu no almorzaste. Mas Hinata-chan definitivamente te habría dado la comida," respondió Kiba.

"Eso no es incluso evidencia buena," dijo Naruto. "... sin embargo, en mi defensa, yo quiero decir que estaba delicioso. "

"Así que admites comértelo?", Dijo Kiba, en la cara de Naruto.

"¿Y qué si lo hice?" Respondió Naruto, haciendo lo mismo con Kiba.

("Así que tu piensas que siempre puedes hacer y tener lo que quieras, ¿eh?", Respondió Kiba, pero fue silenciado por el timbre de la campana).

"O, yo no podía oírte alentó-de-perro." Naruto se movió lejos de Kiba, con su mano ahuecando su oído. "Que malo," dijo sarcásticamente. "Pero creo que es hora de irse. No tendríamos tiempo para terminar este argumento estúpido. Qué pena. "Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"Voy a tener mi revancha algún día, Naruto, por siempre tomar lo que es mío por derecho. Sólo espera."

Naruto volvió la cabeza. "Cualquier cosa que digas, chico-chucho."

Kiba gruñó con ira. Golpeó un casillero con el puño, haciendo que todos sonajearan. Después de dejar escapar su ira embotellada, siguió a Naruto y los demás chicos al auditorio.

** En el Auditorio: **

El auditorio de la Academia de Konoha era una enorme facilidad, era del tamaño de uno en una salón de ópera. Tenía tres niveles, uno en cada planta del edificio principal (el edificio de la preparatoria). Cada nivel estaba lleno de docenas de filas de asientos, y cada nivel fue designado para un rango diferente de escuela (primaria, secundaria y preparatoria). El nivel superior, fue donde los chicos de la preparatoria solían sentarse, durante todas las reuniones de la escuela, pero en los días en una ponentes invitados llegaron, se sentaron en el nivel inferior.

Se sentaron en el nivel más bajo porque eran los únicos en el auditorio. La razón por la que estaban solos, era porque las rangos escolares diferentes, se aislaron en estas ocasiones. Estaban separados por dos razones: 1) Por lo que el ponente invitado no se pusiera nervioso por los miles de estudiantes, y 2) para hacer la presentación una experiencia un poco más personal con los estudiantes.

Los estudiantes que acababan de dejar los vestuarios, terminaron sentados en la sección central, de ese nivel inferior. Fue una buena cosa para los miembros de Akatsuki, ya que era el lugar perfecto para que se sentaran, porque fácilmente podrían mantener un ojo en todos los estudiantes, porque tenían visión de 360° sobre ellos desde el interior.

Los chicos de vestuario se sentaron en las filas delante de las chicas, porque llegaron primero.

"Espero que el invitado no sea un vejestorio," bostezó Deidara. "Debido a que sólo me aburrir a muerte."

Deidara se sentó en la última fila de muchachos, que llegaban desde el vestuario. Se sentó hacia el centro de la fila y entre Sasori (a su derecha) y Naruto (a su izquierda).

"Sólo espero que la presentación se inicia a tiempo", respondió Sasori, sentado de los brazos cruzados.

"Por supuesto, eres el único que desearía eso", dijo Deidara. "Yo sólo quiero que se termine pronto, tengo cosas que hacer y chicas que ver."

Sasori rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Naruto brinco con impaciencia en su asiento, esperando a que la asamblea empezara.

"¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?" Preguntó Sasuke, que estaba sentado al otro lado de Naruto.

"Yo no puedo decir, o va a arruinar la sorpresa", respondió Naruto.

"Lo que sea," dijo Sasuke, volviendo su atención a Neji, que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

"Oye, ¿te diste cuenta de que tu rival se sienta solo unos pocos asientos de distancia?" Deidara susurró al oído de Sasori. Había mano derecha ahuecada sobre su boca. "Y que tu amada flor de cerezo, está sentado justo detrás de nosotros? Bueno, técnicamente detrás de mí. "

"Grrr! ¿No puedes callarte y dejar el asunto en paz ya ", exclamó Sasori, pisando fuerte en el pie de Deidara.

"¡Ay! Caramba no necesitas estar tan molesto ", dijo Deidara, agarrando la punta del pie pisando. Sasori lo miró fijamente por su comentario.

** Mientras tanto, en la fila de asientos detrás de ellos: **

"Realmente espero que el invitado sea una chica esta vez", dijo Tenten. Ella terminó en un asiento entre Temari y Hinata.

"Yo también," respondió Temari y Sakura ambas al mismo tiempo. Sakura se sentó en el otro lado de Hinata.

"Si no es una chica", dijo Ino. "Me gustaría que por lo menos es un chico lindo." Respondió Ino. ¿Quién se sentó junto a Sakura.

"Pensé que estabas por encima de esa fase," dijo Sakura.

"Oh, lo estoy," aseguró Ino, con un movimiento de cabeza. "Solo creo que eso haría la presentación más soportable".

Sakura negó con la cabeza con vergüenza.

Atrás del Escenario:

Un hombre alto de pelo rubio de punta, se asomó entre las cortinas a su ruidoso joven público. Llevaba un abrigo blanco con un diseño de fuego rojo y letras corriendo por su espalda.

"Esta es la tercera vez que estoy presentando hoy, y yo todavía no me siento menos nervioso que la primera," dijo el hombre, dejando de ver atrás de la cortina, y dándose la vuelta.

"No te preocupes cariño, te irá bien", dijo una mujer de pelo largo de color rojo. Ella tocó suavemente el hombre rubio en la mejilla con su mano derecha. "Probablemente estas ansioso porque esta vez, tienes que presentar delante de nuestro hijo y sus amigos."

"Sí," dijo el hombre con un suspiro. "... Me temo que voy a ser una vergüenza para él."

"No digas eso, querido." Contestó ella, mientras ella lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos. "Nuestro hijo te admira mucho. No hay manera de que él se sienta avergonzado de ti. "

El hombre sonrió. "Supongo que tienes razón." Puso su mano izquierda, en la mano de la mujer tenía en la mejilla. "Gracias por levantar mi animo, corazón."

"El placer es mío, mi amor." Sonrió y lo besó. "Recuerda, si alguna vez te sientes atorado durante la presentación, rápidamente ven a buscarme y yo con mucho gusto ayudare," dijo dando un paso atrás.

"Claro que sí, amor," dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonó el micrófono en el escenario y resonaba por todo el auditorio. Hizo que todo el mundo allí cubriera sus orejas.

El resonado del micrófono pronto desapareció y fue reemplazado por la voz fuerte de Tsunade que sonó a través del micrófono. "Cálmense, damas y caballeros," dijo en medio del escenario. "Es hora de comenzar la presentación. Nuestro invitado de hoy es una persona muy especial en este pueblo. "

"Supongo que ya es tiempo," dijo la pelirroja detrás del escenario.

"Permitan me presentar a-" comenzó Tsunade.

"Creo que lo es, deseame suerte", dijo el hombre rubio con un guiño, como él desapareció de atrás del escenario con un destello amarillo.

**Continuara...**


	29. Tu Puedes 4:1p:2

**Broken Youth- en Español  
><strong>_**(La vida de los adolescentes de la Academia de Konoha)**_**  
>Cap. 4.1.1: Tu Puedes<strong>

" Permítanme que les presente a el Yondaime Hokage de Konohagukure. " Anunció Tsunade . En ese momento un rayo amarillo salió verticalmente a través del escenario y terminó al lado de Tsunade . El rayo de color amarillo se había transformado en un hombre rubio, que estabe de espaldas a la audiencia, y que llevaba puesta una capa blanca con letras rojas corriendo por el medio de ella y con llamas rojas bordando el fondo.

La audiencia estaba completamente sorprendia, nunca en todos sus años de asambleas de la escuela, nunca habia un invitado hecho una entrada más llamativa de la que el acababa de hacer.

Después de su breve estado de shock y cuando sus bocas caídas se desaparecieron, la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y animar como nunca antes , e incluso le dio una ovación de pie. Los aplausos le dieron al hombre en el escenario un poco de alivio a sus nervios anteriores.

Cuando los aplausos no parecían como si fuera a parar nunca Tsunade hizo un sonido de tos fuerte a través del micrófono que hizo todo el mundo tranquilo y de vuelta en sus asientos. Ella luego le entregó el micrófono al hombre y se fue a un lado del escenario. Él respiró profundamente y dio un suspiro, mientras que rascaba el costado de su cabeza; antes de que él se volteara para mirar a la audiencia .

"Um, bueno... " comenzó. "Buenas tardes, estudiantes," trató de darles una sonrisa mientras saludaba a la audiencia. "Gracias a todos por la cálida bienvenida que me dieron ... " hizo una pausa para pensar en qué iba decir a continuación. "Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y yo soy el cuarto Hokage de la aldea oculta en las hojas, pero es probable que ya sabían la última parte, ya que su encantadora directora Tsunade me presentó como tal. Pero en realidad no hay necesidad de recordar mi nombre, todos pueden referirse a mí como Yondaime Hokage si gustan."

Había un montón de chicas que ya estaban idolatrando a Minato, simplemente a causa de su espectacular entrada, pero una vez que vieron su cara los números crecieron. Incluso algunos chicos se convirtieron en aficionados instantáneos de su pura genialidad.

"Yo realmente no había tenido el tiempo para mirar por completo alrededor de esta enorme escuela suya en el año, hasta hoy,"dijo comenzano un nuevo tema. "Por supuesto, se ha vuelto más grande y ha pasado por un montón de reformas, desde mis primeros días de enseñar aquí , hace unos 20 años. "

La mayoría de la muchedumbre jadeó ante su última declaración, y comenzó a murmurar cosas como:  
>"Él era un maestro aquí?"<br>"Pero él no se ve un día pasado de 30 . "  
>"Me gustaría que él fuera mi maestro. "<br>"Quiero verme tan bien cuando estoy a su edad. "

"Me siento halagado de que algunos de ustedes piensan que soy más joven de lo que soy, pero yo realmente no soy tan joven como parezco, yo en realidad tengo un hijo que está alrededor de su edad, él está sentado entre ustedes en estos momentos." Declaró Minato. "Si usted de necesitan más pruebas de mis años sólo preguntenle a Kakashi. Fue uno de mis primeros alumnos, cuando él era un poco más joven que la mayoría de ustedes."

Todos los estudiantes dirigieron su atención a Kakashi quien estaba sentado al frente y centro, entre los estudiantes y el resto del personal y que el foco de atención se dirigia ahora. "¿De verdad tienes que ponerme en un brete de esa manera Minato- sensei?" Murmuró Kakashi, su cara roja de vergüenza.

"No tengas vergüenza Kakashi , además no daría la oportunidad de mostrar uno de mis alumnos más dotados," respondió Minato con una risita.

"Gracias Sensei, pero," respondió Kakashi ."Realmente no había necesidad de hacerlo."

"Oh , no seas tan modesto, Kakashi," dijo Minato con un guiño. "Y si ustedes piensan que eso es sorprendente. ¿Sabían ustedes que Jiraiya-sama, su profesor de arte, fue mi Sensei, cuando yo era chico."

"Muchas gracias Minato arruinaste mi cubierto, ahora nunca van a creer que tengo 25 años,'' dijo Jiraiya en broma con una sonrisa.

"No ha cambiado nada Sensei, " Minato dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras él se echó a reír también. Minato tomó una breve pausa antes de continuar. "Por supuesto, me enseñaron de una manera bastante diferente en mis tiempos, pero suficiente de hacerme parecer viejo, ¿qué tal si empiezo diciendoles lo que realmente quiere oír. Por ejemplo, cómo me convertí en Hokage..."

Minato habló de su experiencia durante la última Guerra Ninja, Cómo obtuvo su alias: El Rayo Amarillo ( de Konoha) y la forma en que fue elegido para convertirse en Hokage de la nueva era por el Hokage anterior Hiruzen Sarutobi ( quien después de retirarse como hokage, tomó un oficio menos estresante como superintendente de la Academia de Konoha) .  
>Minato había estado hablando durante una media hora, cuando de repente tuvo una larga pausa en su discurso. Después de un momento de incómodo silencio Minato se aclaró la garganta y dijo : "Ustedes probablemente estan cansados de escuchar mis divagaciones. ¿Qué tal si todos tomamos diez antes de continuar?"<p>

La audiencia se miraron confundidos los unos al los otros, no se aburrían en absoluto, en realidad era todo lo contrario, ellos realmente estaban disfrutando su presentación y querían escuchar más . El público expresó su interés en su presentación con tratando de animarlo a continuar.

"Estoy encantado de que ustedes tengan tanto entusiasmo, pero incluso si quieren que siga no puedo, realmente tengo que tomar un descanso para ir al baño," Minato dijo rascándose la cabeza , un poco avergonzado.

Las expresiones del público cambiaron rápidamente. El público estaba riendose o dándose un palmazo en la cara.

"Bueno, por ahora ustedes tienen un descanso de diez minutos, le sugiero que lo utilicen apropiadamente, y hagan algo como estirarse o ir al baño, tambien," declaró Minato. "Si no tienen nada que hacer durante el descanso, no se preocupe porque les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena , ya que tras el descanso les tengo un par de sorpresas para usted, así como consejos para como convertirse en Hokage," explicó. "De acuerdo, estare de vuelta en un santiamén!"Afirmó mientras desaparecía detrás del escenario en un destello de color amarillo.

"Genial un descanso! Realmente necesitaba uno, porque estaba empezando a ponerme tan tieso como una de tus marionetas, hm," dijo Deidara a Sasori mientras retorcía en su silla para hacer estallar su espalda.

"Mis marionetas no son tiesas! Son tan maniobrables como un cuerpo humano! O tal vez incluso más!" exclamó Sasori. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan emocionado por un intermedio? Pensé que tenías 'chicas' por ver o algo."

"Como sea , pueden esperarme un poco más, además de este tipo es muy interesante, sí," Respondio Deidara rodando su cuello."También puedo tomar algunos consejos sobre como seguir siendo un imán de chicas, incluso a su edad. "

Sasori puso los ojos y palmeó su cara mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Cuando Sasori expresó su disgusto, Deidara continuó estirandose en su asiento. Estiró los brazos, levantando bien alto hacia el cielo o en este caso el techo. En su camino hacia arriba sus manos se detuvieron cuando chocaron contra algo o más exacto un par de algos. Sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba, Deidara dejó que sus manos investigar lo que eran los objetos extraños en su lugar, hizo bocina con las manos alrededor de los objetos que bloquean su camino y sin pensarlo dos veces le apretó los dedos alrededor de los objetos para conseguir una mejor idea.

'Esta blandito? ¿Qué?' Deidara pensó mientras sus dedos aplicaban presión.

**Un poco más temprano (en la fila de asientos detrás ):**

"Aw. Un intermedio, pero se estaba poniendo bueno!" Se quejó Ino .

"Eso es una primera, por lo general tu te estás muriendo por un intermedio, Rubiecita," dijo Temari con una risita en su voz.

"Bueno, tengo que decir que es muy comprensible, el Sr. Cuarto Hokage es muy carismático y lo de que habla es muy interesante," Tenten motivado.

"Tu estas diciendo eso porque él sucedio de hablar sobre su tema favorito, las armas," respondió Temari.

"Sí, eso es cierto, pero me pareció que el resto de sus temas eran interesantes también," respondió Tenten .

"Está bien! "Dijo Ino de pie consiguiendo la atención de todos sus amigas. "Olviden mi última afirmación, estoy un poco contenta de que hay un descanso ahora , porque tengo que ir al baño. Ahora ¿quién quiere venir conmigo?"

"Yo iré, " Hinata levanto la mano voluntariamente.

"Bueno , a alguien más? Esta es su única oportunidad hasta que termine la asamblea," recordó a Ino .

"Yo realmente no necesito ir, pero voy a ir con ustedes. Yo necesito estirar un poco." Sakura dijo poniéndose de pie y volviendo la cabeza en la dirección de el baño, en ese momento algo le tocó el pecho y un momento después sintió un leve pinchazo .

" Kyaa ! " Sakura gritó a la presión que se había vuelto más fuerte. Sakura miró a su pecho y vio las repugnantes, perpetuantes manos de Deidara . Sakura instantáneamente se puso roja, tanto de la vergüenza y como la ira.

Después de escuchar el chillido, Deidara levantó la cabeza para ver a Sakura de pie detrás de él. Sus manos se dejaron caer más rápido que un rayo. También comenzó a encorvarse en su asiento.

"Oh Oh," dijo, cuando su cerebro por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, continuó hundiéndose lentamente en su asiento. Todo alrededor de Deidara parecía ir en cámara lenta, que incluso podría jurar que vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos cuando vio la enfurecida Sakura lista para atacar. Las chica alrededor de Sakura estaban tratando de calmarla en vano.

Sakura comenzó lentamente y con rabia decir el nombre de Deidara mientras cargaba su súper puñetazo.

"Lo siento Sakura , te juro que fue un acci-" dijo Deidara antes del impacto. " -dente," terminó como un proyectil le golpeó la cara.

Sakura logro decir "Dei...dar...ahh!? " Antes de que ella se quedó en silencio y inmóvil como todo el mundo en torno a un radio de Deidara .

Sakura no había golpeado a Deidara, su puño se encontraba todavía en el aire, y que poco a poco se cayó a su lado cuando vio la escena frente a ella.

Algo había golpeado la mejilla derecha de Deidara y duro, tan duro que Deidara incluso perdió el conocimiento por un segundo. Cuando Deidara recuperó la conciencia del puño que había golpeado a él todavía estaba en el punto de impacto, mientras que la cara de Deidara estaba en el lejos en el otro lado. Cuando Deidara giro la cara para ver el puño que le golpeó, el puño terminó siendo milímetros de la punta de su nariz. Deidara siguió el puño para ver Sasori, que le habia golpeado sin siquiera mirarlo, como si se tratara de un reflejo.

"¿Qué diablos , hombre! " Gritó Deidara , rompiendo el silencio, agarrando su mejilla lesionada con la mano. "¿Qué fue eso? "

Sasori bajó el puño y se giró para mirar a Deidara. "¿De verdad hay que preguntar? "

Deidara se quedó sin palabras, sin embargo, su boca estaba desesperadamente tratando de hacer algunas, haciéndole mascullar unas galimatías sin sentido. Cuando Deidara estaba tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa que aún tenía, alguien detrás de Sasori había tocado su hombro. Sasori volvió la cabeza para ver a Sakura en reverencia.

"Gracias, de nuevo, por 'salvar' me de ese cobista, " Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a Deidara. Luego se enderezó de su inclinación. "Es la segunda vez en un día, realmente eres mi héroe, Sasori-kun!" Sonrió.

De nada, sólo hago mi deber", dijo Sasori devolviendo una media sonrisa. Sakura y Sasori mantuvieron contacto visual durante un largo rato .

"Sakura!" dijo Ino, rompiendo la mirada de Sakura, haciendo que Sakura sonrojara cuando se volvió para mirarla. "Hola , baño, todavía va a ir? No nos queda mucho tiempo. "

"Uh? Sí ," respondió Sakura.

"Entonces, vamos , ahora ," Ino dijo agarrando su brazo y tirando de ella.

"Bien, bein, voy no hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva." Declaró Sakura.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata rápidamente fueron al baño.

" Que prima tan agradable," murmuró Deidara con sarcasmo y con algo de un ceceo. Su mejilla derecha ya estaba hinchada al tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. "Ir al baño es más importante, que la curación que su pobre primo golpeado, hm. "

"Yo no la habría dejado curarte incluso si ella se había ofrecido," dijo Sasori volviéndose para mirar a Deidara .

"¿Y por qué no?! " Deidara gritó con enojo.

"¡Silencio! Estas causando una escena."

"Y como tu puñetazo no lo hizo, hm," él replicó en un tono moderado, pero todavía fuerte.

"Yo pienso, que yo no te golpee lo suficiente fuerte, porque tu boca todavía parece estar funcionando muy bien. "

"Sabes, yo hubiera preferido haber tomado el castigo de Sakura-chan,"declaró Deidara con un resoplido.

"No puedes estar diciendo eso en serio? Te salvé de un mundo mucho peor de dolor, y tú lo sabes de primera mano."

"Bueno, eso puede ser cierto , pero estoy seguro de que su mano hubiera sido más suave, y no se habrá sentido áspera como tu mano que era como ser golpeado por un 2 por 4, hm. "

"Estoy seguro de que el puñetazo de Sakura-chan no habría sido más ligera, ahora deje de lloriquear y la próxima vez recuerda que debes mantener las manos quietas."

"Está bien , no hay ningún punto en hablar con tigo de todos modos , no escuchas," resopló Deidara cruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohín."Además, esta estupidez fue un gran malentendido, hm. "

"Como sea," dijo Sasori volteando su cara.

"¿Estás bien, hombre?" Preguntó Naruto que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Deidara. "Tu amigo seguro que te dio una gran paliza."

"¿Cómo se puedes llamar a ese idiota, mi amigo, después de ver lo que me hizo? " Exclamó Deidara .

"Incluso si tu no lo crees ahora, o nunca, él realmente te salvo de un golpe mortal de Sakura-chan. En todos mis tiempos de ver a Sakura enojada, y he tenido mi parte justa, yo nunca la he visto tan enojadoa como la vi hace unos minutos, y la he hecho su super enojada, veces innumerables. Estoy casi seguro, que hubrieras sido un hombre muerto, o al menos un hombre sin rostro, si no fuera por su amigo de allá,"comentó Naruto.

Deidara miró a Sasori . Los dos chicos terminaron haciendo contacto visual. Deidara rápidamente regreso la cabeza hacia Naruto con un resoplido fuerte.

"Sí, claro, hm," dijo con sarcasmo, y los brazos cruzados apretados contra su pecho.

Sasuke se sentó irritado en su asiento, con fiereza golpea la punta del pie. Las mismas palabras se repetían en su mente. _'Si yo hubiera estado un asiento más cerca!'_ Sasuke había estado listo para saltar y dar Deidara su merecido , pero Sasori se le adelantó. 'Yo le habría golpeado 1.000 veces más duro!' pensó Sasuke. Siguió corriendo el mismo escenario en su cabeza, lo que habría pasado si él hubiera sido el primero en atacar. Sakura le estaría agradeciendo a él, en lugar de que akatsuki pelirrojo, Sasori.

Las palabras que Sakura le había dicho q Sasori parecía estar grabadas en la mente de Sasuke, y estaban haciendo lo inquieto. ¿Qué quiso decir con que Sasori la había salvado dos veces hoy? ¿Y desde cuándo los dos habían estado tan cerca, que Sakura estaba ahora refiriéndose a él como Sasori-kun? Lo que molesta a Sasuke más que las palabras era la mirada que se daban el uno a otro antes de Sakura se fuera.

Todos los pensamientos amontonadod de lo que realmente ocurrió, y lo que podría haber sucedido estaban haciendo a Sasuke más enojado por cada segundo que pasaba. Su frustración pronto se manifestaría en el exterior, y él no quería que eso suceda en absoluto; él no quería que la gente lo le preguntar porque estaba molestando, y en la larga, darse cuenta de sus celos. Así que, para calmarse tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, y trató de pensar en los pensamientos más agradables. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tan irritado por este incidente de todos modos, oh sí , porque un tonto chico sin atención victimizado su flor más preciada , mientras que el otro fue visto como un héroe en los ojos de ella.  
>Sasuke tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, esta vez con los ojos cerrados. Las visiones que él recordaba, mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados, le trajeron paz y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Sasuke recordaba el hermoso color carmesí de las mejillas de Sakura cuando él la había besado en su suave mano, hace no mucho tiempo ese mismo día. También la idea de que ella todavía llevaba la flor de cerezo, que en secreto, le había regalado esa mañana, le hizo relajarse. Con todos sus recuerdos agradables ahora en su mente, él dio un gruñido feliz antes de abrir los ojos y volver a su estado no agitado.<p>

Sakura, Ino y Hinata volvieron a sus asientos justo en el momento preciso .

"Estoy de vuelta!" Declaró Minato apareciéndose en el escenario. "¿Me extrañaron?" Dijo en tono de broma. "Entonces, ¿Están listos para una de mis sorpresas?"

El público respondió con entusiasmo.

"Está bien, entonces, bueno aquí," dijo haciendo otro rayo amarillio detrás del escenario y de regreso a su lugar. "Está!"

**Continuará ...**


End file.
